Everybody Loves Soo
by mNakahara98
Summary: [Summary: Reverse Harem Uke/Fluffy moments some OOC alert! This is not entirely canon-verse. I jut wrote this for fun. Everyone loves Soo!AU)]
1. Chapter 1: Hae-SooxAlcohol- Charms

[Summary: Hae Soo + Strong alcohol equals her sweet, charming, and somewhat flirtatious self. How would her friends react to this Soo? (Reverse Harem + Uke/Fluffy moments some OOC alert! This is not entirely canon-verse. I jut wrote this for fun. Everyone loves Soo!AU)]

* * *

The summer's over at the dynasty of Goryeo. Hae Soo, the newly appointed court lady, finally gets her week off from her duty. It's been a several weeks since she entered Songak Palace. She packed up her materials after she got a letters from princes. Court Lady Oh warned her not to get distracted by any obstacles and try not to get involved with anything serious that would risk her own life. Soo bid her goodbyes to the Court lady along with a surprising hug. Her mentor caught off-guard, but she only laughed heartedly. Soo was outside the entrance of palace and went to the princes' study room. She stopped for a moment as she listened to the princes' conversations. She took a deep breath and knocked the door. She heard them responding to come in. She gently pushed the door, her eyes were one every prince in the chamber. Their eyes were wide with surprise and also, glee.

"Soo!" Wang Eun, the 10th prince exclaimed.

"Sis!" Wang Jung, the 14th prince smiled and rushed towards her, followed by 13th prince, Baek Ah who warned him not to run. 3rd Prince, Wang Yo, was busy reading and 9th prince, and Wang Won, asked Prince Eun to stop hugging her.

'Yep, they are not changed…' Soo thought as she greeted them back.

What caught her eyes was Wang Wook, the 8th prince. His serene smile flashed on to her with warm welcome. She bowed with respect greeting him back and as she stood up her head spun around for another prince. Then she heard the door creaked behind her revealing 4th prince, Wang So, who has returned from his horse riding. He looked slightly shocked to see her unexpectedly. Soo was glad he finally got used to have his mask off and wear something that are close as what princes usually wear.

"Hello, everyone." Soo said.

"I'm so glad to see you back here." Prince Wook said, his smile never fades.

"Why did you get to stay away for so long?" Prince Eun whined.

"Did you missed me?" Prince Jung asked with goofy smile.

"Of course I did~," Soo said as she naturally patted his head, cooing and rubbing both of his cheeks "d'aww, look at you. All grown up and strong. Who's our big handsome prince? Yes, you are~~~!"

And all prince's glares were on the youngest prince who was giggling bashfully. Prince Wook made a rather wistful expression, while So's expression got darkened immediately. 3rd prince Yo had taken off guard from her behavior wondering what she had done to make Prince Jung being all attaching towards her. Baek Ah and Prince Won were secretly giggling while covering Eun's eyes. Realizing what she have done, she let Prince Jung go.

"I'm so sorry! I got all caught up in a moment…" Soo made a sheepish smile.

"It's fine~! How are you, by the way?" Jung asked as he shrugged off her modest attitude.

"It was fine. With Chae-Ryung working with me, everything's gone all good! She'll be here shortly with Soon-Duk. How are you?"

"Boring," Eun, Won, Baek-Ah, and Jung replied at the same time causing Wook laughing and So preventing himself from snickering, "we have to study all day long and attending many duties."

"Eun, you snuck out from your studies every weekend." Yo sharply pointed out while drinking his tea.

"I just went out to get some air." Eun muttered.

"Be glad that your wife wasn't there catching you." Jung laughed.

"Alright, yow two. Enough quarreling." Baek-Ah intervened before they could start a fight, "to welcome her, let's celebrate tonight!"

Most of them agreed with a big hooray. Soo haven't drank any alcohol and she needed them to brush away her stresses. Little did everyone knew, they should have picked the alcohol carefully because they will have to prepare the unexpected. Especially, from her. After all, they have never seen her in a complete drunk state.

* * *

"Soo, drink this," Eun pulled out a bottle contained with expensive drink, "it's called Enchanting Water-drops, from the Great Yuan.*"

The drink caused the princes to look at Soo and back to Eun.

"Eun, I don't think she could drink such strong alcohol…" Won said, concerned.

"It's fine, brother," Eun assured with meaningful grin, "Baek-Ah said he have seen her drinking other alcohols. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"  
Even Prince Jung and Yo looked tense by the drink. So didn't say anything, but he frowned and his left eye twitched a little. He heard that Enchanted Water-drops were considered as addictive beverages and he wasn't so sure of Soo drinking it.

"Okay…thank you." Soo accepted the drink, "I wonder how does it tastes.."

Unable to smell such strong drug, Yo excused himself as Won did telling them he will bring more drinks. Soo take a small sips and start to feel the strong taste of beverage. It tasted as close as Soju she drank during her life from modern world, but it was more refreshing and …bittersweet. Suddenly, she felt a little bit dizzy.

"How is it?" Eun asked.

"It's good, actually," Soo replied blinking her eyes, "in fact, I've never drank anything refreshing than this."

"Great! More Water-Drops coming right up!" Eun said as he rushed to demand more from the servants.

Soo drank more and ignoring all the dizziness she felt, she was refreshed by both breezy wind and the beverage. She excused herself to the prince's chamber and stumbled upon Yo who was reading the book.

Yo was the first target here.

He had never considered the possibility of Soo getting drunk. It was utterly impossible. He expected her to give up drinking such strong alcohol.

* * *

Yo was reading until he noticed the night. He felt tense as he expected the weather being unpleasant. Let alone, releasing the thunderstorm*. Yes, Yo who was raised and trained to become a king, is afraid of thunderstorm. He, then, spotted Soo walking into the prince's study room. Approaching towards him. She looked a little bit different — not pretty much, but Yo felt that something was amiss. She still have that lively aura around her. However, she also looked …serious? And that's just odd. Yo just remained silent.

"Hello, your highness."

Soo greeted him with a smile. Not her usual toothy smile, but a little sweet and prim smile. Her voice wasn't energetic and loud like her usual self. This one was calmer, smoother, and sounded more…mature. She walked closer and stood beside him, who tried his best not to 'submit' himself from his fear of thunder.

"What were you reading?" She asked, remained with her same smile and voice. Her glassy eyes were full of curiosity and honesty, and they were locked straight onto his sharp ones.

"Finished my Philosophy studies…, what are such lowly servant like you doing here?"

Soo already expected him to throw some insulting words, but she ignored it.

"Nothing. I just came by here so I thought I could get to know my favorite prince's charming older brother."

Yo was about to brush off her words as he knew she was talking about Jung, as her "favorite" prince, but he went speechless when he realized what she just said. 'Charming? Me?' Yo thought. There was no sign of falsity in her words and he wasn't a type of a man who would get affected by such words but somehow it somehow managed to break down the walls. She have never said anything about him and he never get any compliments from someone other than his mother—not like this. Not with her serious voice, yet captivating smile. Oh, Buddha.

"…oh." Was the only thing he said.

Then there goes the sound of thunder struck from the sky, causing him to flinch. He accidentally let out his gasp, in front of Soo. She looked up at the sky and noticed what made him scared and looked back to Yo, who was now shaking, a little.

"Are you…afraid of thunder?" Soo stared at his face.

As if she just insulted him he was about to deny, until he heard another thunderstorm. He felt a goosebumps all over his skin.

"Just say it so, if you are." Soo said. She have never seen Yo this vulnerable. And that caused her irritation, towards arrogant third prince, disappeared.

"I—I'm fine," Yo managed to answer, "I'm used to …this…alone…."

He found himself surprised that he confessed his fear to others. Especially, Hae Soo, of all people. Soo just shook her head.

"Ok. That's NO good." She sighed as she spread her arms, waiting.

"What are you doing?" Yo asked.

"You need someone to comfort you. Besides, there's no one else here but two of us." Soo replied in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"What?" Yo snorted haughtily, "as if I'd ever—"

Before he could finish his sentence, the loud sound of thunderstorm cracked and he leaped forward and embraced the girl with all might. He didn't care if it's Soo he was clinging onto. Thunderstorm always caused him to froze with fear. Soo stared at him and patted his back.

"You'll get scared to death and I don't want that to happen." Soo said.

Yo could remember his childhood when he always hide somewhere when he heard the thunderstorm. His mother wasn't there and neither his father. But he didn't want to show his weakness to disappoint his mother. After all, she wanted him to become a strong ruler someday.

"You've been alone all along, huh?" Soo smiled sadly, "you shouldn't be pressured by all expectation they have on you. Becoming king or not, I think you could be a great governor."

Yo couldn't say anything. His face heated up and his heart was beating faster than usual. He shouldn't feel like this. He was MARRIED for god's sake. And no other woman, including his spouses, has managed to trigger this feelings in him. He didn't even deny anything. Hearing such comforting words from Soo's mouth just felt…unique.

"…You think?" Yo finally asked.

"Of course. You just have to learn to think of justice before yourself." She replied with gentle smile.

He let go of her and turned his face to met her eyes and all of sudden, a warm feeling raised from his cheeks which it turns into red. Her dark eyes were glassy, sparkling also. It was full of genuine motherly love he never felt from the queen mother.

Soo put her palms on his cheeks and touched his forehead wit hers. Their faces were only centimeters away.

"What's wrong, your highness? Don't tell me you catch a cold…your face is red."

The third prince couldn't even breathe now. Her deep, serious voice was full of honesty and concern. She was being so sweet to someone who was as horrible as himself and he couldn't simply take this anymore.

"I'm f-ff—fine. I should go lay down."

Yo immediately rushed to his bed chamber, leaving Soo confused. He was afraid of thunderstorm and she couldn't just stand and do nothing. Well, she felt a little bit drowsy, but she knew she didn't do anything that offended him.

"Maybe I should apologize to him later…"

* * *

Soo walked out of the room, and went outside to get some fresh air. She inhaled and exhaled as she could feel the satisfaction, until she heard a voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Soo turned around to see Princess Yeonhwa, Prince Wook's younger sister. She didn't looked displeased, but she was surprised nonetheless. Soo just smiled.

"Good evening, princess."

Princess Yeonhwa frowned at her. She heard that Soo was taking a week off, which means she is spending her time with princes all week. Despite her own distaste towards Hae Soo, she sensed something off. Soo stared at the princess in a rather interesting yet sad smile.

"What?" Princess asked as she raised her brows.

"Nothing, your highness. I just feel…conflicted…..envious to be exact."

Now that caught her attention.

"Envious…of what?"

"You." Soo said, her honest and low voice didn't wane.

Yeonhwa just blinked her eyes in confusion. She didn't expected the girl to be blunt with her emotions, again. So, she continued to test her.

"And why are you envious of me?"

"Because unlike me, you always do something helpful for others. On the other hand, me, all sad and melancholy about love I didn't get, and betrayed by others. But you are very intelligent, graceful, and brave also. Always confronting the reality and try to achieve your dreams while I am a dreamer who always want to escape reality. I really admire you sometimes."

Princess Yeonhwa remained shocked at such honest words. And she could literally berate herself being jealous of childish girl for nothing. On the other hand, the princess swore she felt …pitiful for her. Sympathetic, even. That was the reason why she didn't want to be born as a princess. Princess Yeonhwa wanted to be a prince to gain more power. Not getting betrothed to any powerful rich man and learn to "love" them.

"What do you know about me? You are beautiful. You have people who follows you, loves you, while I have to be my father's doormat." Yeonhwa said bitterly, until she felt a palm on her right cheek.

Soo smiled reassuringly.

"Oh come on. You are more beautiful than me. If I was a man, I would have liked you." Soo made half-hearten giggle.

Yeonhwa blushed at her compliment. She was never a type of a woman to be met by such sweet words, but this was different. It was genuine. When she looked at Soo's eyes, she thought she saw a stars. All the star that has such tragic stories within. Yeonhwa, once again, wished she was never born as a woman. But in a different meaning.

"I find myself couldn't believe you being all optimistic, despite all the tortuous thing happened to you." Princess admitted.

"I'm just trying my best to be optimistic and hopeful. It's not like it's the end of the world if I don't get what I wish for…" Soo made a wide smile.  
The princess made a snooty huff and left. Prince Won and Baek-Ah, who saw them all along, were dumbfounded. But at the same time, Baek-Ah understood why most of the prince liked the girl so he continued to follow her, expecting more interesting things.

* * *

Soo reminded herself to apologize to a princess, for whatever that angered her. She left again, and went to another place while dizziness continued to linger around her head. She saw Prince Jung, Eun, Wook, and Baek-Ah who was hanging out. Both 14th and 10th prince were wrestling against one another.

"I've won!" Prince Eun boomed victoriously.

"No you didn't!"

Prince Jung was sulking, until he saw Soo coming. He rushed towards her.

"Sis~!"He leaped towards her, "I lost from wrestling! Brother cheated during the game!"

Baek-Ah and Wook was laughing while Eun denied his 'accusation'. Soo hugged Jung and comforted him.

"Ooooh, is that so? That's too bad. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to scold him?" Soo made a cooing sound.

What came next was unexpected. Soo kissed his cheek where there was a slight scratch. Baek-Ah and Eun was panicking. Wook was utterly shocked, yet disappointed of the fact that he wasn't the one being kissed on his cheek from her. Prince Jung froze and his face turned pink.

"D'aww~! You're like an adorable little brother to me~. I wish I could hug you all day long~!"

Soo had her arms around him tightly. 14th prince didn't even try to escape. He smiled shyly and giggled, much to Eun's dismay. Baek-Ah noticed something different from her. He was aware of her usual cheerful demeanor, but her eyes looked serious and…deep.

As if it is in turn, Soo let go of him and turned to Prince Eun.

"And Prince Eun, you have been so nice to me. Soon-Duk is a luckiest woman to have such sweet young man like you~!"

Her voice remained honest with her wide smile. Warmth. It was the only feeling 10th prince felt. He grinned widely and had his index finger up.

"Of course! I'm your best friend after all!"

Soo giggled.

"Excuse me? I thought I was HER best friend!" Baek-Ah made a facade hurt expression while smiling heartedly.

"Of course you are," Soo grinned, "I love you guys so much. Thank you for being my best friend when I was alone."

Baek-Ah felt his heart struck from her words. He knew her being parent-less and alone, that's why he had a feeling of wanting to protect her. Like how deceased Lady Hae wanted to protect her cousin.

"And I really want to thank Prince Wook also. You have always protected me…I couldn't do anything to repay your kindness…"

Prince Wook shook his head.

"No need to thank me. After all, I am the one who wants to thank you for staying with our brothers and me."

Soo giggled delightfully and patted both Eun and Jung's head.

"You boys go ahead and play, I'll go take a little rest." Soo said as she left the yard and went inside.

"Are you sure you can go alone?" Prince Wook asked, worried, "I could escort you inside."

Soo politely declined his offer and left the yard.

* * *

Her walking pace was less looked like a drunk woman, yet she felt a dizziness still. Then she stopped as her eyes were on 4th prince, who was sitting on stoned staircase. He was staring at the sky with deepened gaze until he heard the footsteps behind. He spun his head to see Soo.

"Oh, Soo. I thought you were already asleep."

"Nope, not sleepy yet." She answered as she sat down next to Prince So.

He smiled. He expected her to either fussing about his aloof behavior, even nagging at him. It was unusual to see Soo being quiet, especially with a serious atmosphere around her, a soothing voice and a slightly sweet smile—then, So realized something was different.

"What? Do you want me to order you around all night?" So chuckled at the idea.

Every time, he ordered her to leave him alone she disobeyed him and always followed him everywhere as if he would ever try to do anything harmful or something would happen to harm him. Soo giggled at the idea also.

"Nuh-uh~, I'll pass."

Soo continued to stare at him. More specifically, his face. Just like with others, she locked her gaze with his. Although, So didn't mind as he didn't meet her eyes. Then, her right hand reached for his face brushing his bangs from his left eye, much to lad's panic. That's when he finally met her eyes. Curiosity, amazement, and innocence all over her dark pearl eyes. She smiled as she saw 4th prince's wide eyes.

"My, your eyes are just like starry night sky."

Okay, he didn't see THAT coming.

Soo looked at him the same way she looked at others before. The same smile, same alluring voice, same gaze, same sweetness all over.

"Oh, am I?" So couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes. It's all dark like night, but has all the stars. It becomes brighter, like you," Soo's hands were on his cheek, "you are somewhat impenetrable, but you have so many illuminating things that make you glow like a moon. Your eyes are really beautiful."

Soo's smile widened as her expression gets softened.

"I truly love your eyes." Soo added with a lively, yet genuine smile.

Prince So felt rare, yet warm feelings in his chest. Her words were enough to bring him back from dark oblivion that haunted him since his childhood. It was very sincere and very mellow, especially when those words came from Soo. Nobody told him about his eyes. During his life as a "wolf dog", he loathed his face, let alone his eyes that often burns with anger, sorrow, and transforms into hideous form that takes within his heart.

He smiled, but this time, it was a smile that came deep inside his heart. He never felt this happy before and he tried his best prevent himself from leaning towards her face.

"Nobody said such things about my eyes…"

Soo, then, moved closer.

"And you know? If I was a magic mirror to be asked who's the fairest or handsomest, I'd say you are the most handsomest man of 'em all. Whether you have a scar or not."

Once again, he felt warm, but now he already knew the reason why there was something off. Soo was close to him and he could smell the scent of strong drug. Enchanted Water-Drops. Soo was drunk. He had never seen her drunk and that explained why So has never seen this side of Soo until now. He snickered in pure amusement, but he was happy nevertheless. Because all the things she said, were very sincere. 'Ay me. If only I had a courage to say the same to her…'

"Why, thank you, Lady Soo. I'm very delighted."

Soo laughed heartily as she headed back to the place where she drank the beverage with the princes, hoping they would return shortly.

* * *

Baek-Ah, who had secretly followed her all along, knew what happened. He knew something happened between Soo and Yo in the studying chamber. He saw what happened between Soo and princess Yeonhwa. He saw Soo and two youngest princes with Wook. And also, Soo and So at the entrance.

Baek-Ah even heard the change in Soo's voice, differences in her actions. He KNEW something was amiss.

Also, he had seen this side of Soo before.

Once. And that was clearly enough.

The celebration wasn't over yet, but now all prince, including princess Yeonhwa, assembled. Even though they were talking to one another, they couldn't forget about their interaction with Soo. Some were staring at her, and some were trying not to meet her eyes out of shyness. Baek-Ah was the first to notice and he formed a rather mischievous idea.

From the corner of her eyes, Soo saw Baek-Ah stood up from his seat and walking towards her. He sat beside her, already forming something in his mind, but he had to at least 'confirm' something.

Now, everyone was watching them. Yo, Yeonhwa, and Won was watching them by their seat, curious of Soo's behavior. Wook and So watched with a curious eyes, raising their eyebrows in confusion. Eun and Jung just watched, didn't feel anything odd, in their case.

"How many Enchanted Water-Drops you have drank, Soo?"

Soo had her eyes blinked, drowsy. "One bottle, I guess. It's so delicious though."

Baek-Ah blinked his eyes back at her, demanding more explanation. Then, he released a small sigh and groaned.

Then….all of sudden, without hesitation, he held up her chin carefully and…had his lips smashed onto Soo's.

Everyone. Was. Frozen.

Baek-Ah pulled back, licked his own lips out of mischief.

"You're right. It tastes sweet…"

And Soo literally gave into her drowsiness as she letting herself collapsed onto his shoulder and drifted herself into a deep slumber.

After that…

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"Eun and Jung shrieked.

"I didn't know you were also into her that way!"Princess Yeonhwa covered her cheeks with both hands, obviously panicked.

"I demand some explanation of…this." Yo commanded in a rather intimidating tone, somewhat furious at Baek-Ah.

"Oh, Baek-Ah…why? WHY?!" Won cried over-dramatically.

Wook and So stayed silent, but their expressions were dark. Wook found himself saddened with the fact that he wasn't the one to give her first kiss. So find himself glad he had conquered Soo's first kiss, but having someone else doing the same to her caused him to glare jealously at Baek-Ah and accidentally let out his wolfish, predatory growl from his mouth causing most of people flinch out of fear. Prince Eun, Jung, and Won had seen him frown but hearing a wolfish, deadly growl from him, they would have been pissed themselves. Even Yo noticed So's unusually furious expressions.

"I will give you three seconds to explain before I could maul you." So dangerously threatened, much to 13th prince's amusement and others' quivering fear.

'Brother So is being very scary lately.' Jung pointed out, whispering to Eun and Won.

'I know, right? I thought he turning into a werewolf, or something.' Won whispered back.

"I could hear you boys." So turned his eyes to them.

The trio yelped out. Looking at sleeping Soo, Baek-Ah turned back to them with his usual carefree and calm attitude.

"Fine, I'll explain." 13th prince said, smiling while carrying the sleeping Soo to somewhere she could lay down, followed by the glowering glares from his brothers.

Baek-Ah sighed as Soo fall herself into the bed.

"She's drunk, obviously."

Some eyes were widened by the statement. However, So crossed his arms definitely NOT pleased enough. "That doesn't explain why you had to kiss her."

Baek-Ah saw every unimpressed face from his brothers, and literally laughed out loud.

"What are you laughing for?" Yo asked, still glaring.

"I did that to provoke all of you in purpose." Baek-Ah managed to answer throughout his laughter, "you should all have seen your own face when Soo was around every one of you."

"You are VERY lucky that you are my favorite brother…" So continued to growl.

Won couldn't help but laugh along with him, but find something weird. He had a feeling that Baek-Ah knew Soo being this way before, so tried to ask.

"Wait… has this ever happened before?"

That question grabbed everyone's attention, since none of them had witnessed drunk Soo before. Baek-Ah looked back at sleeping Soo and back to his brothers. Yeonhwa was also curious whether he had seen her this way before. The 13th prince sighed.

"Once…."He nodded.

Seeing that everyone remained quiet, Yeonhwa gestured him to continue.

"This happened when we were out after sister Hae's funeral. We have gotten along and we decided to have some drinks at the village. She was at the tavern while I was trying to get more drinks and the next thing I knew, she was talking to a bunch of men…,"Baek-Ah stopped when he saw Wook and So's expression tensed. He continued, "and I mean, many handsome, attractive men who flirt with her and tried to seduce her. Oh, and there were also some women—extremely manly ones and feminine ones. Either way, she was surrounded by these people who…"Baek-Ah faked a cough, "…praised her like she was a goddess or something."

He let out a groan while the other princes demanded more. "And she drank several drinks and it just happened. The men—all of them—fell for her. It was very challenging to make them let her go. Some of them, perhaps noblemen, offered her satchels of gold, jewels, and few of them asked her hand for marriage."

"Perhaps, the alcohol might have triggered her mature personality."

They all turned to the door, saw Choi Ji-Mong, the palace astronomer.

"You couldn't expect any from this lively girl."

3rd prince, Yo, remembered when she was drunk just a while ago. She hadn't done anything big or special, nor did she used any romantic poetic lines. Her voice, her eyes, her smile, her words, her smile, everything — was plainly alluring.

Wook even pondered about how sweet Soo was and so did Prince So. They immediately concluded if she continues to be like that, she might have herself surrounded by her suitors while dozens of women obsessed over her. They had their eyes darkened by the thought.

"This girl here could get herself a whole lot suitors and admirers just by getting drunk. Tiny, cute, and overly flirtatious girl. I am SO glad we are in a palace. Or else, we will have a rebellion of which of man, from powerful clans, could have her." Baek-Ah sighed.

The comment got most of the princes chuckled at the possibility. They all know he wasn't lying. Hae Soo always had her own charm. Heck, all of them experienced how it feels like being under her charm.

* * *

Ever since the drunk Soo incidents, everything has changed, a little. Most of the thing remained same, except how they treat or have opinion about her. Soo doesn't mind at first because she knew what happened back then, but seeing the people, who were less friendly to her, became more welcoming made her feel odd and slightly uncomfortable.  
Most of the prince were remained friendly to her, of course. But it looks like she accidentally added more admirers lately; Soo and Princess Yeonhwa encounter in some occasion, but the princess's eyes were no longer looking down at her in contempt. Her eyes were close to, rarely, respect. In a certain events, the princess asked Soo if she could help her with cosmetics much to girl's surprise. The princess was quite impressed by her skills understanding why she was quickly promoted.  
Prince Yo was no exception. He no longer insults the girl but instead whenever she greets him he greets her back with a slightly welcoming atmosphere, hinting his interest towards her. He signaled her to keep his secret and she smiled, promised to not tell about his fear of thunderstorm. But she enjoys teasing him when there was no one around them, much to his embarrassment.

Rest of the prince secretly enjoyed seeing her drunk, but they decided not to tell what happened to their parents. Prince So still remembered the words she said, even while Soo was helping him with covering his scar. Although she drowsed herself into an alcohol, what she said was very genuine. He smiled at the thought.

"What's wrong, So?"

So turned to face the crown prince who was staring at him with concern. The oldest brother and their father, King Taejo, thanked him for the things he did during the raining ritual. And their brother's bonding grew stronger. The fourth prince just smiled.

"It's nothing, sire. I was just…thinking of rather interesting festivity with brothers."

"Speaking of, I heard the girl, Soo, was taking a week off from Yesterday. How's she anyway?"

The crown prince also knew Soo before. He was deeply appreciated that Soo helped him with his 'skin condition' and they seemed to bond like a siblings.  
"Lively as usual." So replied with a smirk.

"Good, good." The crown prince smiled.

"And pretty as a picture" So muttered without realizing what he had just said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

So shrugged off, lying that he didn't said anything.

"You asked me to tell you something interesting when I could visit you, right?" So giggled, "there is one, but please do not spread it to anyone."

All princes and princess swore to never let Soo get drunk from this day forth—not in public, in particular. The thought of Soo being surrounded by strangers clearly angered them. It was jealousy they might have felt, maybe? One thing they are proud to announce, is that Hae Soo belongs to them. And anyone tries to steal her, Oh HO-HO, they'd wish they were never been born.

But at the same time, they might drug the strong alcohol on Hae Soo's foods, by "accidents". Well, for their entertainments.

* * *

Epilogue (next day…):

"Hey, did you hear that 3rd brother wants to divorce with his wives?" Eun whispered make sure Yo didn't hear him.

"Wait, seriously?" Jung whispered back as he was surprised by the news, "but why?"

"I don't know…I just heard him asked your mother to let him divorce with them…" Eun said quietly, while scratching his head out of confusion.

Just then, Hae Soo came in with the tray of teas prepared for the princes.

"Hello, sis~!" Jung called out happily.

"Hello, princes. Did you have a good dreams last night?" Hae Soo asked as she passed every teapots and cup for them.

"Yes, of course…we had a rather delightful dream," Baek-Ah half teased, "thanks to your small spotlight last night."

Hae Soo remembers what she did last night and that was NOT COOL for her. Most of the prince laughed as princess Yeon-Hwa giggled a little as the Crown Prince smiled heartily.

"Do you expect me to not get drunk after I drank the strong alcohol?" Hae Soo asked, irritated by Baek-Ah.

"Thanks to your charm, you've got yourself more admirers in palace…the only thing left is choose your potential mate~." Wang Won said, smiling mischievously, "otherwise, there would be a game of spouse, instead of thrones~!"

"Like that will ever happen…" Hae Soo interjected.

"It COULD!" Won resisted.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes-uh~."

"NUH-UH~!"

"YES-UH~!"

The word "Nuh-Uh" and "Yes-Uh" echoed throughout the chamber, causing some of the princes laugh, or face-palm at them. Baek-Ah, Jung, and Eun laughed at their word fight. Yo was annoyed by their interaction, but nonetheless laughed, amused. Wook smiled and So smirked at them.

Yep, they definitely not gonna hand Hae Soo over ANYONE. Even if the opponents are their brothers. Everybody loves Soo, after all~!

* * *

Fact(s):  
*: It is a fictitious alcohol I made in this fic.  
*: Yo's fear of thunderstorm foreshadows his future as a king. In a name as Jeongjong, around four years after his reign, the large thunderstorm struck, causing him to almost got a heart attack and gotten himself mentally feeble (insane possibly) and chose So as a next ruler (this is what I heard from my grandma who loved the history of Goryeo).


	2. Chapter 2: The Cold Never Bothered Her

[Summary: Hae Soo suddenly got a cold while working and fainted when finished serving the princes and others. While got sick, majority of people in palace worries about her and gets to spend their time at her room, bonding with her. Warning: Slight OOC going on and it is a canon divergence.]

* * *

Wang Jung

The youngest prince never got a cold before and he was aware of the fact that Soo was never a type of a girl to get cold easily due to her lively and cheerful personality. But when seeing her suddenly fainted alarmed him as he called out for help along with his brothers. When he reached for her face, he swore he felt a strong temperature, indicating that she got a flu. When she ended up stuck at her room the princes told the servants and doctors to heal her as soon as they could.

Seeing the girl who always smiling and free-willed losing such traits had him nearly thought she was about to die and caused his brothers felt perplexed.  
Jung was the first person to notice her exhausted expression with a small sneezing while making a tea for the princes at pavilion. Curious and worried, he approached to her but she took a small step back, afraid she might infect him.

"Sis, are you okay?" He asked, "you're sneezing a lot since this morning."

His question caused his brothers glanced at the girl. Soo spun around and stared at the youngest prince while pointing herself.

"Me? I'm fine." She assured him.

But Jung leaned forward, feeling the warm yet ominous aura around her.

"Are you sure? I think you've got yourself a fever."

Soo take a one step backward.

"Fever? Nah~. I'm fine, your highness. Really." Soo shrugged off with the fact of fever she has but Jung remained concerned.

Soo only chuckled and was about to leave before she stopped, rubbing her forehead then collapsed on her side with loud thud. Every prince had their eyes directed on her, alarmed as they stood up. Jung was the first one to react.

"SIS!" He yelled as he held the fainted court lady.

Fortunately, the royal doctor confirmed that Hae Soo was suffering from high fever, but she had been hiding this fact for a week, causing the fever go almost deadly. Most of the princes hesitantly left her room as Baek-Ah scolded his tenth brother for fed her a strong alcohol a week ago while Eun muttered his apology. Jung, who was left inside her room stared at her sleeping form. He sadly smiled and then made a choice.

"You saved me once and now it's my turn to save you."

Since then, he decided to guard her room despite his mother's attempted persuasion to leave and rest. He only declined and stayed outside the door until Chae-Ryung arrive with a porridge.

* * *

Baek Ah/Woo-Hee

Baek-Ah had seen Soo being all cheery, but not this. Sick, vulnerable, and exhausted. He was scared from the moment Soo fainted not moving. And when he finally get to see her sleeping as he visited her, he thought he was seeing Myung-Hee, Soo's cousin and Wook's deceased wife. Especially when she was unconscious. When the news of Soo reached to her friend Woo-Hee, she gained a permission from Court Lady Oh and visited her, concern were drawn all over her face.

Soo opened her eyes and smiled at the two.

"Y-your highness?" She spoke with raspy yet cheery voice, "Woo-Hee?"

"I heard you were fainted…is everything alright?" Woo-Hee asked.

Soo only nodded with small grin. Seeing her this vulnerable, once again, reminded Baek-Ah of her cousin who was dead, with the cause of incurable disease.  
"Soo, you almost give me a heart attack!" Baek-Ah exclaimed.

Hae Soo only giggled widely, reassuring them she will be fine as boasting her 'immunity' with deadly illness. Deep down, Soo felt guilty for causing a lot of trouble so she pretended she was alright. However, it made both Baek-Ah and Woo-Hee concerned even more. Baek-Ah sighed and as he excused himself as Woo-Hee decides to help Chae-Ryung with taking care of her friend.

Outside the room, oblivious to them, Baek-Ah walked to his chamber with one tear fall from his eyes, relieved that Soo didn't have a deadly disease, feared that his friend might leave the world earlier like her cousin Lady Hae.

As Woo-Hee helped Chae-Ryung with Soo's health, Baek-Ah went to his room and came back, holding one of his favorite instrument, kayagŭm*. He told them to rest as he would take care of Soo. After they left, he sat beside her on the chair. He checked on her forehead hoping that fever might have slowly diminishing but he frowned when he felt the fever had gone much worse. He instantly confirmed with that condition it would be hard for her to sleep peacefully.  
Soo noticed the instrument as her half-lidded eyes spotted on it.

"D'aww~ are your here to cheer me up?" She cooed with her usual smile.

Baek-Ah only grinned.

"Hope you get well soon." He said and he began playing the stringed instrument. The calm, melodic sound managed to help Soo with sleeping as her eyes felt heavy, drifted herself into a deep sleep.

* * *

Wang Eun/Park Soon-Duk

Eun nearly cried when he thought Soo was close to dying as she collapsed. Soon-Duk tried her best to reassure him it was only a high fever, but they were also concerned with their friend's health. They were aware with the fact that Soo was the one who brought them together and they were truly appreciated.

The tenth prince felt hopeless he couldn't do anything to help his friend. He knows that Soo always puts her friends as a first than herself, trying her best to help them. Eun always liked the way she gets along and help others. He thought he could do anything to make her feel better but when watching Soo sleeping on her bed with abnormally high fever, it made his heart clenched with hurt. He kept thinking what would cheer her up.

Soon-Duk reminded him after Lady Hae's funeral he used his handmade dolls and played along for her. Remembering such memories prompted him to think it would be a good idea to try them again. And so, he made another dolls inspired by his brothers and as he finished he rushed to her room where all his brother was and had Soon-Duk helped him making a puppet play.

Soo was aware that they were trying their best to make her smile. And it made her feel sorry so she made a loud laugh as the tenth prince faked every brother's behaviors causing everyone tried their best not to laugh out loud.

"No matter what I do, I will always be forgiven," Eun faked Won's voice, "because, why YES, I'm HANDSOME!"

The puppet, that resembles Won, made a looking-down pose with its nose stuck up arrogantly. With that, everyone, aside from offended ninth prince, giggled. Yo, Jung, and Baek-Ah remained not to laugh slamming their hand on the floor. Even though Eun was embarrassed but noticing Soo's laughing smile caused him to gain the confidence and continued to entertain her.

As he finished the play, Soo thanked the innocent and kindhearted prince. Instead of thanking her back, he told her to get better soon as he left the room with Soon-Duk following after him.

* * *

Wang Won/Chae-Ryung

Hearing her lady got sick, Chae-Ryung asked the ninth prince a permission to stay with Soo until she feels better. Luckily, Won agreed as he couldn't help but feel a slight compassion to both of them. Chae-Ryung hurriedly went straight to the kitchen making a porridge for Soo as the other servants prepared for the princes' supper she informed them and as she watched them start their dinner she carefully held the tray of porridge and rushed to Soo's room.

Soo woke up from the knocking outside her room. Smiling, she permitted her to enter as Chae-Ryung opened the door with one hand.

"Chae-Rung~," Soo called out cheerfully despite her raspy voice, "long time no see."

Chae-Ryung smiled but soon faded as she heard the coughing from her lady. She put the tray beside Soo's bed and helped her sit on so she could eat the porridge. Soo assured her she could eat alone, but Chae-Ryung insisted on feeding her as Soo didn't have any strength due to a high fever. As the servant finished feeding the porridge to Soo, she handed her a small cup of tea. Soo smiled with gratitude, complimenting on the porridge. However, Chae-Ryung was aware that when suffering from high fever the victims cannot sense the taste on foods. Yet, Soo thanked her. Slightly touched, Chae-Ryung cheered her up, saying they could go to eight prince's residence after Soo recovers in which Soo nodded her head.

* * *

YeonHwa

The princess knew the childish girl was always lively and strong in some ways, but she was a bit surprised when she heard Soo's sudden illness. She was supposed to feel delightful to hear such immature girl getting sick but on the other side, she felt disgraced that she was 'defeated' by a girl who easily got herself into a high fever. Required by her brother Wook, she went to Soo's chamber with him. She glanced at her brother whose eyes had lost its light by seeing Soo lying on the bed, conditions getting worse.

"Soo, are you alright?" Her brother asked.

Soo replied yes and as her eyes set on the princess she sits up attempt to bow with respect greeting her.

"Stay," The princess commanded, "you don't have a strength to get up anyway."

Taken back, but she complied as she sits on her bed.

"Greetings to the princess." Soo smiled.

Despite the smile, it nearly made the princess felt…guilty in some way. But she quickly finds her composure with her nose slightly stuck up with pride.

"I've never thought I'd lost to such a weak child." Yeonhwa claimed, slightly ticked with the fact that such a strong girl like Soo—who had a guts to silence her with an unknown willpower—got herself succumbed into a sickness easily.

Her condescending, yet concerned remarks shocked both Wook and Soo. Wook knew his sister was a prideful one who knows how to win in every battle by her sweet smile and poisonous talking but he didn't expected her to show a rare compassion to Soo in her own way. Soo was silent for a while, then smiled widely.

"Then I'm sorry if I offended you," Soo replied, "you should've just told me you considered me as your enemy."

Princess remembered her first 'confrontation' with Hae Soo after the girl lost her memory. Back then, the princess was dissatisfied and grudging with the fact Queen Yoo still managed to bend her mother's will and Yeon-Hwa lashed out on innocent girl who had just injured herself. Surprisingly, the girl was verbally strong enough to talk back to her.  
Princess Yeon-Hwa huffed and left the room. Little did the two knew, princess was inwardly felt lonely when she didn't have Soo to pick on, or have company with.

* * *

Wang Yo

The third prince was aware of the girl's spunky and shrewd personality from the moment he saw her fought Eun. He nearly snickered by thinking of it as he remembered the tenth prince's black eye from the left. Before he went to the pavilion he heard that Soo was with the princes serving them some teas. Thought of seeing the girl who knew about his secret fear* caused the no-nonsense yet conniving prince to smile, slightly giddy in fact. But as he entered the pavilion he sensed something was amiss from the moment he watched Soo's trembling hand her forehead drenched with cold sweats. He frowned a little but when hearing a loud collapsing sound with her fainted nearly caused him to jump. For a moment, he felt that he now has a new fear other than the sound of thunderstorm.

He still remembered the time when Soo came back at her week off from Damiwon. He had seen the girl's drunken, yet somewhat charming persona. Not to mention the girl's mature and motherly demeanor when she knew his fear of thunder. Back then, he finally realized what made his brothers nearly risked their life to save or protect her.  
Yo excused himself from his mother's chamber, lying he would go to study. But in reality, he was searching for the room where Soo was sleeping. As he found the chamber he quietly knocked the door and slowly opened it. As he enters, his eyes set on Soo who was having a peaceful, yet deep slumber. Soo was no beauty as his half-sister Yeon-Hwa, as the girl possessed a petite yet innocent features. But when seeing her sleeping he immediately beg to differ the idea.

Yo thought he was watching a rare creature—a small fairy, perhaps. A type of a fairy no human could claim as theirs. He recalled the memory hearing Soo's impressive storytelling when she was with his brothers, telling them many fairytales both he and they didn't heard of. Soo once told the younger princes about a damsel, or a princess, who were often cast by sleeping curse with the prince saved them with so-called true love's kiss. Yo found it ridiculous back then. Seeing Soo's sleeping form perked him with curiosity; if he did the same thing fictitious, self-righteous heroes do to save the princess, would Hae Soo wake up?

Realizing what he had imagined, he shook his head ignoring the blood boiling from his head and chest. He quickly and gently put the small exquisite box and left the room so no one could see him.

The next morning the all prince visited her. Soo was looking at the small golden box contained with beautiful bluish gemstone with the size of baby's hand.

"Did someone visited me last night?" She wondered.

Most of the prince glanced at one another asking them if either one of them gave it to her but they replied by shaking their head no. Unbeknownst to them, the third prince watched afar with a slight smirk proud of himself with picking a suiting gift for a shrewd fairy. He quietly left, putting Soo on his What-I-want-the-most list.

* * *

Crown Prince Wang Mu

Wang Mu, the first-born prince, visited his favorite court lady who healed his 'sickness' before. Hearing the news of a girl—who take care of his brothers—fainted with abnormally high fever, caused the crown prince to order Damiwon court ladies to fetch the royal doctor making sure the girl must be safe. Mu was deeply thankful for the girl's nurture and treatments that helped him healing his sickness.

As he had no task for his father for now, he used his time to visit Hae Soo who was still lying on her bed surrounded by his brothers fawning over her. Even Mu could see the large gemstone gift from Yo. Mu didn't know this lively girl could change the princes' life. He chuckled and as he entered, they all greet them, bowing. As Soo was about to do the same, he stopped her.

"No need. No need. You need to rest." Wang Mu insisted with warm smile.

"Greetings to the crown prince." Hae Soo smiled bowing slightly while sat on her bed.

As the court ladies directed his brothers to leave Mu finally let down his reserved expression, changed into a genuine concern.

"I'm very sorry I couldn't do anything to help you back."

Soo shook her head.

"No, it's alright, sire. I'm happy to be in your service. Having you visiting me is enough."

Mu always thought of her as a little sister who always be with his brothers, managed to heal the emotional scar the fourth prince suffered since his childhood.

"I am really thankful for being with my brothers. Also, for being with So."

Hae Soo only smiled sheepishly.

"Of course, sire. They are my friends. I'm the one who should be thanking everyone."

Soo coughed again.

"Now, now. You need more rest," Mu smiled sadly, "you don't want to get surrounded by my overprotective brothers~."

His light joke made her giggle.

"Thank you for visiting me. Please send Court Lady Oh my regards, that I'll be fine."

He nodded his head as he knew stern and reserved court lady has a maternal fondness to her. He was also happy that Soo had managed to bring the joy into the cruel, icy place called Palace and is aware of the fact that Soo has a most strongest ability no one in the palace possesses; make almost everyone liking and siding with her.

* * *

Court Lady Oh

Court Lady Oh directed other ladies to organize Damiwon. Despite her reserved and stern demeanor, she is extremely worried about Soo. She still remember the moment where she noticed the girl's trembling hand holding the tray with cold sweat dripped from her forehead. What caused her heart nearly stopped was when Soo collapsed unconscious. She directed other court ladies to call the royal doctor and here, she was slightly nervous of the girl's health. She entered Soo's room to check her condition as she brought a medicines, only to find the princes with her.

Protective, maternal instincts kicked in, the Head Court Lady asked them to leave but they insisted on stay by her side. She noticed the stubbornness on the fourth prince's frowning eyes. She gives in and sat on Soo's side giving her a medicines and many medication to heal her.

Two hours had passed, she changed the wet towel, giving medications yet there was no sign of recovery from Soo.

'Odd…there's no way I have made a mistake on medications… why isn't she recovering?' Oh Soo-Yeon thought as her frown deepened. Soo's conditions got worsened as she made a painful coughs.

"What happened?"

Wang So asked as his eyes were on Soo's pale face. All prince and her friends were worried, frowned with concern as Soo coughs more.

"It's getting worse…" Court Lady Oh replied with her calm yet grim voice, "the fever is getting more higher. If this continues…"

She glanced at the princes' expression, then made up her mind.

"I cannot guarantee about Soo's life."

She could see the tenth prince Eun about to faint as the fourteenth prince Jung and Soon-Duk helped him stood up. Woo-Hee felt her legs numb as Baek-Ah held her hand comfortingly. Other princes' expressions grew darkened as Chae-Ryung was about to cry at any moment. Soo-Yeon knew that abnormal high fever can cause the death and it is deadly when the patient do not get enough medications.

Court Lady Oh felt her sleeves tugging. She looked at Soo who was smiling weakly, attempting to assure her.

"I'll be fine…" She said as she coughs again, "it's not anyone's fault…"

Head Court Lady only nodded her head. As Hae Soo asked the princes to leave, they reluctantly complied. Court Lady Oh directed Chae-Ryung to find more medicinal herbs for Soo as the servant frantically went out to Damiwon. Woo-Hee excused herself as she bids Soo goodbye, promise to come visit again.

The night came, and the small window creaked open widely. The cold wind slithered inside causing Soo to cough again. In such impeccable time, Court Lady Oh entered with a porridge. She put the tray on the round table and walked towards her. She pushed the window until to barely shows the starlight making sure Soo doesn't get cold and she could breathe a fresh air at the same time.

Noticing Soo's shaking, she brought a think blanket, covering the girl's body. As Soo woke up, she sits on. Court Lady Oh held out the porridge with wooden spoon ask if she could eat it on her own.

Soo nodded her head and took them an began to eat the porridge.

Soo-Yeon found herself relieved that the girl, who she sees as her daughter, slowly recovers. Her pale face was remained unchanged but there was a lively aura around her. As the girl finished the porridge, Court Lady Oh took the empty bowl on the tray and stood up.

"Try not to move a lot and take a rest." The reserved head court lady said with a small smile as she left the room. Soo only smiled and get back to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Wang Wook

The moment he saw Soo's unconscious, collapsed body, he wished he was having a nightmare so he could woke up. Wook was pacing around as the royal doctor checked her. He told the princes that Soo was having a high fever, yet the condition was very abnormal the fever might harm her soon if she doesn't get enough rest or eat properly.

When Wook saw Soo on the bed, he swore he saw Lady Hae in her. Myung-Hee. Deceased wife of his. Cousin to a girl who was a daughter to her. Myung-Hee died and now Soo? No. She's not dying. Yet, Wook didn't want to imagine. His thoughts were erased as he heard a painful cough. Soo coughed again and again. He knows she was slowly recovering, but she looked as if she was close to losing her own life. He wished he could get her out of the palace so she could be healthy and lively as she once was.

"Your highness?"

Wook finally noticed his eyes wet from many droplets dripping down on his cheeks.

"Soo…are you feeling better now?"

Soo smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes," Soo replied, "you don't need to visit me everyday."

Wook walked closer to her. He sat on the chair and patted her head.

"Soo…I—"

"You don't need…to say anything." Soo said.

Wook blinked his eyes as she said.

"I do not wish to give you any burden…" Soo continued as she smiled.

Wook smiled, unable to restrain any tears.

'I thought—we thought— we were losing you…' Wook said himself in his mind.

He heard the princes came. He excused himself and rushed outside rubbed his eyes with his hand. He often offered her to be allowed to go outside the palace, but Soo insisted as she wants to be someone who could be helpful to others.

* * *

Wang So

The notorious fourth prince, who brought the rain saving the country from the drought, came back from Songak. He heard the news from Baek-Ah, that Soo had fainted while working. Worry and fear took over him, he went straight to Damiwon, where Soo was unconscious. He entered the room where his brothers and Soo's friends were beside her. What he saw on the bed nearly felt his legs numb. Hae Soo. The lively, caring girl who cheekily talked back to him, was lying on her bed, drenched with cold sweat, face was pale and burning. Coughing, panting, there was a lukewarm towel on her forehead. She nearly looked like a dead body.

Even the Court Lady Oh found challenging to recover her health. He was told that due to the over-working and stress, her fever got worsened. Stuck in the palace might have deteriorated her health. When the head court lady said she cannot guarantee the girl's life if worse, he wished it was all lie. A cruel lie made by Soo.

Every time, Court Lady Oh asked all the prince to keep out, he refused to leave. After many confrontation, the head court lady gave in, allowed him to stay with Soo. As everyone left, he walked over, inspecting every trace of her face. She was sleeping. And he intended not to disturb her. Every night, every day, he didn't leave her room guarding in case if anything suspicious might harm her. Luckily, Court Lady Oh, Chae-Ryung, Baek-Ah, Woo-Hee, Eun and Soon-Duk visited and keep Soo company. So almost swore he felt a twinge of jealousy when the princes, including Eun, Wook, Jung, Yo, and Baek-Ah, fawned over her. She replied she was fine and after few hours, they left.

"Your highness."

She called him as he turned to her.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Yep, that's her…So thought with a smile, but faded as she coughed again. So couldn't say anything for a while as seeing his "person" was close to leave him.

"What? You thought I was dead? D'aw, you really care about me~!" Soo attempted to lighten up the mood but she was interrupted by So who held her hand.  
Soo blinked her eyes as she watched every movement So made.

"I told you already…," So said, threatened by the overwhelming emotions but smiled nonetheless, "that you are not allowed to leave me or die…I should have told you, you are also not allowed to get yourself sick."

"Oh sure, here you go. All over again with those 'your person' and yaddi-yaddi yadda. I think you should remember one tiny details~," Soo then screamed, "I'M NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON, NOR POSSESS—"

But she coughed again. Despite the coughing, So noticed her face had its colors returned, indicating her slow recovery.

"I could see that you're feeling better, judging by the way you scream at me." So smiled worriedly.

Soo smiled back.

"Just…don't worry about me. You might get a cold." Soo said, concerned that So had always been with her for the last week.

"I won't get a cold…," So insisted, "besides…"

He leaned forward and gave Soo a teasing kiss on her lips.

"Cold never bothered me anyway."

They swore they felt a warm sensation all over their face. Little did either one of them knew, the 13th prince was peeking and listening on to them while smiling.

* * *

Epilogue:

Fortunately, Soo had managed to win from the battle with high fever for the last two weeks. The royal doctor told her she was fully recovered and is allowed to move around again. But making sure she does not overwork on herself. Soo immediately went to pavilion where all the prince drank their tea while enjoying the view.  
When their eyes were on Soo, they stood up and ran up to her. Eun, Jung, and Baek-Ah was happy to see her back as other princes came along.

"Sis! Are you okay now?" Jung asked.

"Yes. Never been better." Soo replied.

"Does that mean you are making our favorite teas everyday?" Eun asked, excited.

"Absolutely."

Soo was greeted by her friends. Woo-Hee was glad to see her friend lively as usual while Yeon-Hwa only huffed, but inwardly relieved to see the girl being healthy as she could confront, or at least, socialize with her. Chae-Ryung ran and gave her lady a big hug while wailing.

"Miss, you're ALIVE~!" She wailed as Soo hugged her back.

"Of course, I'm alive."

Chae-Rung cried out in happiness as Won dragged her away, giving Soo some space to breathe. Wook was smiling as he was pleased to see Soo back. Soo noticed there was something amiss as she spun around. She tilted her head and as she spotted Baek-Ah, she ran to him.  
"Sire? Where's fourth prince?" She asked.

Baek-Ah glanced at her while rubbed his head awkwardly.

"Well…"

* * *

"Today, I'm seeing something no one else get to see…" Soo said.

Hae Soo and rest of the princes was at the fourth prince Wang So's chamber. There he was, lying on his bed with his cheeks red with cold sweat. Soo remembered the time when she had a real conversation with So for the first time since she got a fever.

* * *

"Can this day get any worse?" Soo groaned.

That night, she was complaining with the fact that she has to stuck in her chamber. So only laughed heartedly. As she saw So, she had an idea. To get back at him for kiss her without her permission.

* * *

"Now what did you do?" Baek-Ah asked mischievously.

"Nothing." Soo replied.

"Nothing, you say?" So said, annoyed and stressed as he rose up, "after all what you did to me for the last two weeks, you're expecting me to NOT GET A FEVER?!"  
"Yes." Soo replied bluntly, causing Baek-Ah and Mu to giggle.

"Fine." So said as laid on his bed again, gave up confronting her.

"Oh brother, you just don't know what you got yourself into…"

Soo stared at Baek-Ah.

"What do you mean?"

Baek-Ah was amazed with her clueless behavior.

"Seriously? Look at him; sweaty hands, red cheeks, fastening heartbeats, and he's literally CLUTCHING his chest tightly as if he has a heart disease!"

"I'm pretty much sure it does not related to the high fever…" Mu added, amused.

"He might be stuck like this more a month." Choi Ji-Mong informed.

"If worse, maybe one year?" Yo said, smirking.

"Oh you look WAY~ fairer than the Snow White~" Baek-Ah added.

They all laughed along as they went outside, leaving So and Soo alone. Soo approached to him with a smile.

"That's for kissing me without my permission." Soo informed with a smirk.

So only chuckled, revealing his white flashing teeth that could remind her a wolfish grin. Then, So smiled as he held her hand.

"That means you have to 'babysit' me for a month." So smiled.

Soo was slightly fumed, but nonetheless sighed.

"Okay, at least you're not gonna go all careless with your health and stuck in your miserable room." She remarked sarcastically.

Soo noticed she must go to work and was about to leave, but his hand didn't let her go.

"Your highness," Soo called out, "be a good boy—I mean, man, and let go off of my hand."

But he kept holding her hand. What she didn't expect was So's next tactics. His usual sarcastic, aloof, and cold eyes of the wolf was transformed into a rather naturally winsome, sympathetic, and pouting eyes of a wolf-cub. Soo swore that was called as a "puppy eyes" attack, but seeing him using that made her gave up and stay, much to So's victory.

Since then, So made every opportunity to make Soo stay at his room for a long time, letting her spoiling and taking care of him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Child's Play(?)

[Summary: Soo told her friends and all the prince about Playing House where Soo got a role of "mother". Most prince wants the "father" role and was quarreling. So Soo decided to gave each of them five minutes of role as dad and rotate to a different role. Woo-Hee and Baek-Ah will get a role of neighboring newlyweds. Chae-Ryung will get a role as "daughter" while Won gets a role as "son/older brother". Slight OOC. Strong centric SoSoo and the rating might be T+, for some suggestive reason (Kids younger than 13 yrs old, GO AWAY!).]

* * *

"Playing house?" Eun asked.

Soo was explaining the a child play known as "Playing House" to her friends at the pavilion. Judging by all prince tilting their head on the same direction in confusion, Soo knew that they have never played it during their childhood.

"It's a game, or a play children do. The girl gets a role as a mother, while a boy pretends to be a father. Rest of the kids will pretend to be either daughter, son, brother, sister, grandparents, parents' friends, and so on."

"I see…" Baek-Ah mused while glancing at Woo-Hee who had just humphed while blushing.

"That's an interesting play." The Crown Prince said, appeared out of nowhere.

"When did you came here?" Yo asked, slightly disturbed.

"I just came by and decided to join along since I have no task to do today." The oldest said.

"I have a question," Princess Yeon-Hwa asked, "can a girl allow to be a father or a brother?"

"Of course," Soo smiled while answering, "so…let's draw to see who becomes what."

Soo held out a wooden case of rectangular papers, placed it on the center. Woo-Hee was the first to pick and unfolded it.

"It says I'm a bride of the neighboring newlyweds." Woo-Hee said, curious.

Baek-Ah picked the other paper and unfold it. As he read the texture, he smiled.

"I'm a groom of the neighboring newlyweds." He announced, much to Woo-Hee's panic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new couple here~!" Soo announced with mischievous smile as she gave Woo-Hee a flower hairpin, the symbol of bride, while Baek-Ah got a silk scarf made by Soo, inspired by necktie.

They put it on, while blushing. Chae-Ryung picked one paper from the case.

"I'm a daughter here." Chae-Ryung said.

It was Won's turn as he unfolded his.

"I'm the oldest son." Won said, slightly satisfied by the role he got.

"Soo, it's your turn!" Eun exclaimed.

Soo was hesitating at first but eventually picked the red rectangular paper. She unfolded and her face got paled when reading.

"What does it says?" Soon-Duk asked.

They all looked at the paper.

"She's a mother!" Jung yelled.

Wook smiled warmly at that. He imagined a vision of Soo, with her hair up in buns with accessories, holding a baby in a bundle with him as a husband would a dream he wished to achieve.

"Wait, if she's a mother, who will be a father then?" Won wondered loudly.

That's where the brothers had another greed. Just then, they saw the fourth prince entering, who came back from Songak.

"Good afternoon, sire~!" Soo greeted cheerfully.

So only smiled back at her.

"We were just choosing out roles for Playing House! You should join us!" Eun happily said.

Wang So tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh, uhh…it's a small role-play where who becomes what as a family." Soo explained.

"Soo's got a role of a mother! We were about to choose who will be the father." Baek-Ah added with a knowing smile at him.

So blinked his eyes. Imagining Soo as a mother would be a rather interesting view. Seeing her giving love and affection to a child and husband would be quite a wonderful thing to see. He was sure that Soo would be a great mother and So secretly wished he was the one who becomes a—

"I want that role, to be honest." Jung confessed, while glancing at Soo.

So looked at his younger brother, Jung.

"Excuse me? I'm the one who will be a dad here!" Eun denied, pouting.

"Head of the family is a suiting role for me." Yo claimed in a rather prideful tone.

The majority of the prince and Soo's friends were arguing, unaware of their parents watching them. Yeon-Hwa frowned as she begins to intervene.

"I consider the fact that it is hardly fair when only men gets to become a father here."

Soo attempted to calm the quarrel, but to no avail. Then, she had an idea.

"Here's a deal," She announced, "everyone gets a role as a father."

They all stared at her.

"Of course we have to rotate a partner. I will pick who becomes a dad first and give each of you five minutes of time as a father. But when the time comes, another became a dad. Do we have a deal?"

All Wang siblings glanced at one another then agreed to her idea. Little did everyone knew, Choi Ji-Mong, the king, the queens, General Park, and Court Lady Oh was watching them, intrigued as they decide not to interfere and continue to watch them.

"Okay, so for now…" Soo inspected everyone then pointed at the youngest prince, "Prince Jung is the first."

"YES!" Jung jumped in the air shouting victory.

Soo only smile as the others were sulking. She handed Jung blue silk scarf, indicating his role as a father. Chae-Ryung immediately feigned a little daughter's act, making whining sound, while Won pretends to be her older brother. Soo pulls out a white apron and wears it, beginning the role-play.

Jung faked opening the door and greet his "wife". Surprisingly, she put up a rather graceful, gentle demeanor.

"Welcome back, dear." She greets him while holding her "daughter", "how's your training?"

"No big deal, uh…wife…I had a new techniques." He feigned his martial art techniques, causing Soo to giggle.

"Good to hear then. Supper's ready. Would you like to take bath first? Or supper?" She asked sweetly.

"I'd rather want to eat supper with you first~! I haven't eat anything with you for a long time." Jung smiled in a bashful behavior.

Soo blinked her eyes, unexpected with his answer but nonetheless smiled.

"Aww, sweetie! How thoughtful of you."

Soon-Duk and Eun seemed surprised to see Jung doing a good job at his role. Even Woo-Hee and Baek-Ah was impressed with the process of the play.

"Wow, he's good." Eun wondered.

Wook and So's expression went dark as they could feel the flowery senses around the two. Yo was more interested in seeing Soo being all graceful and punctuated, despite her usual lively and cheerful demeanor.

Then, Woo-Hee, who had a role of newlywed wife, appears.

"Hello, Lady Soo."

"Oh hello~! How are you?" Soo, the mother, asked.

"Miserably happy as usual. Perfectly, thanks to a certain perverted, flirtatious IDIOT husband of mine." Woo-Hee glanced/glared at Baek-Ah who was grinning non-stop as the rest were giggling.

The process goes by and the five minutes had passed.

"Okay…the next is," Soo glanced at Eun for a while, then pointed at the armed woman beside him, "your turn!"

Soon-Duk blinked her eyes, bewildered.

"M—me?!"

Soo smiled as she put the card around her neck.

"You can be a father who is a general. Just pretend you were back from war." Soo assured.

Soon-Duk only nodded her head as she began to start on her act. Jung has a role of mother's another son pretending to feed their "baby sister", with Won. Soon-Duk coughed then feigned opening the door.

"Hon, I'm home!" Soon-Duk said, trying her best to make a masculine voice.

General Park's lips were twitching from restrained laughter as the king laughed heartily with Choi Ji-Mong, who received a deadly glare from the grand general.

"Honey~, welcome back! I've missed you~" Soo ran and gave her 'husband' a hug, shocking the princes.

Soon-Duk was taken back by the embrace but reluctantly accepted it.

"I was so worried what might have happened to you~" Soo pouted, feigned the sobbing causing most of the viewers' heart melt.

Soon-Duk swore if she was a man, she would have instantly fall for Hae Soo. The rest of the minutes gone by as a 'general and his family' role-play. Most of the princes was sure that if Soon-Duk was born as a man instead of woman, she would have been a perfect husband for Soo. Carefree, free-willed, and very protective even. Eun almost felt envious at Soon-Duk for the same reason but he hid it.

"Ay, if my little girl was born as a man, she would have been a one heck of a soldier." General Park mused, sighing.

"Indeed. Though I'm scared if I have to deal with two strong men who hunts either wolves or bears." Choi Ji-Mong muttered and king was laughing half-heartedly.

As Soon-Duk's turn was done, Soo was once again having challenge with choosing the next. She glanced at the Princess then smiled.  
"Princess Yeon-Hwa," Soo called out, "would you like to have a try?"

The princess blinked her eyes, then she smiled.

"Of course," She replied, "however, I would like to have one small change."

Hae Soo tilted her head.

"I become a king and you, become a queen consort."

The princes' eyes were on two women. Soo's eyes grow wide with her declaration, but she obliged as she handed the princess a scarf. Yeon-Hwa stared at the white apron with frown, then she took it off from her and placed one of her butterfly hairpin on her head.

"There," Princess smiled with satisfaction, "much better."

The role-play starts with Yeon-Hwa, as a king, back from the court meeting. Hae Soo, as a queen, asked her "king" what makes her upset. Chae-Ryung, Won, and Jung was remained as a role of the children, while Soon-Duk pretends as the queen's bodyguard. The way Yeon-Hwa talks shocked the audiences. Even Queen Hwangbo and king was highly impressed. Yeon-Hwa's mother wondered if Yeon-Hwa was born not as a princess, but as a prince, she would have been qualified as a next heir to throne.  
Despite the role-play, Soo could feel that there was no atmosphere of love and care. So she made an idea. Soo smiled comfortingly then gave her a back-hug.  
"Oh, my king's all stressed because of his works~!"

Yeon-Hwa didn't expected that as as she stood frozen. Little did her brothers knew, she inwardly wished she was born as a prince for another reason.

"Alright, alright! Role rotation!" Baek-Ah announced.

Soo pointed at Yo, much to lad's joy. Queen Yoo seemed anticipating, wondering what kind of father he will be. Yo also insisted on the role of himself as a king while Soo remains as a queen. Expecting this, Soo only agreed. The play started with "king" and "queen" at their bed chambers with their "children". Soo then formed an idea to get rid of awkward role-play and winked at Chae-Ryung. Chae-Ryung nodded her head and feigned wailing.

"Oh, what's wrong, princess? Did mister thunder woke you up from your slumber?" She held her "daughter" as Yo flinched. He glared at Soo, but she smiled.

"Thunder scary. SO scary." Jung added, faking a voice of a little boy.

"Agree, agree, agree." Won added.

Soo motioned her "children" to scoot closer to her.

"Why don't I sing a thunderstorm song?"

Yo was a bit confused at what she just said. Even the princes were curious and so did the rest of the 'audiences'. Soo suddenly grabbed Yo's hand and made a mischievous smile and begin singing the song:

 _"When you hear the sound of thunder,_

 _don't you get too scared,_

 _just grab your thunder-friend,_

 _and say this magic words…"_

Then Soo held up her index finger on the sky, making an over-dramatically looking-down pose.

 _"Screw you, thunder!_

 _you can kiss my rear BOTTOM!"_

The princes burst out laughing with her friends. So was snickering as Wook was smiling at Soo's silly, yet somewhat cute antics. The girls slammed their hand on the floor, unable to contain their laughter. The crown prince was laughing, finding the song interesting and funny. Court Lady Oh, Choi Ji-Mong, and General Park grinned in amusement. The queens were confused with the song as the king only smiled.

 _"You can't get me, thunder,"_

 _" 'Cause you're just a demon's fart!"_

The song ends with Soo making a fart sound. Now, Yo begins to laugh along as Chae-Ryung, Jung, and Won was giggling. Yo always found Soo interesting from the moment when Soo head-shot at Eun, caused a little prince to have a black eye.

"R—role, pfft, rot—rotation!" Baek-Ah announced while stifling his laughter.

Soo smiled, inwardly yelled 'victory'. She glanced around then spotted fourth and eighth prince. She stared at them for a while then pointed at Wook. He smiled as So was slightly pouting, sulking in fact. But as a patient man, he decided to wait until his turn.

"I'd prefer to have a simple life as a family than a royalty." Wook said as he knew Soo would also prefer the same.

"Okay then, here we go."

The whole role-play started over as a scene where the mother helps the father prepare for the breakfast. The 'brothers' continued to feed their 'baby sister'. The start was quite simple, but anyone could see that both Wook and Soo looked like a newlyweds. Baek-Ah and Woo-Hee was also watching.

"Good luck with the work….seobang-nim*…" Soo muttered shyly.

Wook was a bit surprised when she said that. But he was happy to hear it from her. It was as if they really become a married couple. So's eyes grew dark, frowning but Baek-Ah tried to calm him. Soo, as a wife, helped Wook, the husband, preparing for his work. Wook stood still with expecting something.

"What?" Soo asked.

"Well, I've heard somewhere, that wife wishes her husband good luck," Wook leaned forward, "with a kiss."

Soo stood frozen, then her cheeks grow hot pink. She shyly held her head down, unable to see his eyes. So's eyes were twitching, jealousy incarnating but luckily Baek-Ah was helping him control his temper. Wook raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, if you won't," then he held Soo closer, "then I will."

He grinned as he kissed on both of her cheeks. Most of the princes were glaring at the scene, obviously envying Wook for his action. What made So more riled was Soo's reaction when Wook kissed her cheeks.

"Role rotation!" Baek-Ah announced as he pushed fourth prince towards her.

The princes were a bit nervous when it's So's turn. King, queens, General Park, Choi Ji-Mong, and Court lady Oh was a bit tensed when it comes to the fourth prince. Hae Soo knew So had never experienced of bonding with his parents so she tried her best help him understand to form of family by this play. This time there are two newlyweds: Eun with Soon-Duk and Baek-Ah with Woo-Hee. Both Soo and So was sitting across one another. Silence, took over the atmosphere.

"Umm, seobang-nim…? Did you have…a good sleep?"

So only nodded his head.

"Well, then…I should be ready for the breakfast…"

Baek-Ah face-palmed at the situation. He expected So would be very nervous with this. Even Chae-Ryung, Won, and Jung was tensed with awkwardness.

"Seobang-nim?" Soo called out, hoping he would respond.

"Stop."

Hae Soo blinked her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Stop calling me that." So demanded, frowning.

Sighed in irritation, Soo spoke up.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" Soo asked with her hands on her hips as she stood up tapping her one foot impatiently.

So made a thought then he stood up.

"Just call me…by my name."

He concluded as he sat back. That was unexpected. Calling the prince by his name would be considered extremely…intimate. Baek-Ah and Woo-Hee glanced at one another with concern and so did Eun and Soon-Duk. Soo looked around to see anyone forming the face of disapproval but it seemed no ones' stopping him. Groaned in defeat, she gave in.

"Alright, So."

She heard a clank of the teacup So was holding. She looked at So then froze at what she just saw. Curious, the princes and others moved around to see So and was stiffened by his expressions.

His hand was shaking uncontrollably. His ears and cheeks were red as he bit his lips with anxiety, or more specifically, delight. His lips were trembling as his wolfish eyes were wide open with disbelief. Her voice calling him by his name rang in his mind and struck in his chest. It was the first time people get to see his unusually blushed expression.  
Soo almost found him odd, but at the same time cute. She swore if the fourth prince was born as a puppy, his tails would have been wildly wagging.

"Can you stop being quiet and blushing at the same time?"

Her voice brought him back as he jumped a little.

"My bad…it was a first time you call me by my name."

She smiled at that.

"Then it is second time now, So."

So looked at Soo, then smiled back. This time, he was smiling widely as an innocent little boy. Which was completely unusual from him. Choi Ji-Mong smiled as the queens blinked their eyes. The king was watching his fourth son and he had never seen him smiling so happily before. Then again, it was due to Hae Soo's selfless and optimistic side that helped So at the first place.

The play continued as Soo, the mother, was talking with two newlyweds. So, with a role of father, informed his 'wife' he must go to work.

"Oh wait," Soo stopped him and helped him with a scarf properly, "there now, sweetie. You're ready now."

So formed a small grin until he felt a hand on his head. Once again, Soo was surprising people with her hand stroking So's head as if she was comforting her child at the first day of school. So was blushing as her face was close from his with short distance. He felt he was reaching to a limit.

"Good luck on your work, darling—"

Before she could finish her sentence, So had done something very shocking that no one expected him to. So literally leaped forward with his hands on her cheeks and his lips collided to hers.

All the audiences were frozen, panicking. Woo-Hee, Soon-Duk, and Princess Yeon-Hwa was covering their opened mouth, while the princes were having a different reaction. Eun was blushing hard as he hid behind the pillar but peeking on them. The crown prince was clearly surprised yet at the same time, he was…amazed by So's boldness. Wook was in shock, but jealousy invaded him and so did Yo as they were upset with the fact that So had stolen her "first kiss', even though he already did long time ago. Won and Jung was covering Chae-Ryung's eyes. Baek-Ah was blushing hard and looked away, yet he was secretly rooting for both So and Soo.

"Oh my god…" Woo-Hee, Soon-Duk, and Yeon-Hwa gasped simultaneously, shock never leave from their face.

"Siddhartha Buddha, are my eyes deceiving me now?" Crown Prince wondered.

"What is it?" Chae-Ryung said as her eyes were covered by two princes' hand.

"Don't watch baby-sis." Jung said keeping his character.

"Too yucky, me no likey." Won added who also keep in-character.

Even the king, queens, Choi Ji-Mong, General Park, Court Lady Oh was taken back by fourth prince's sudden change of his behavior. Court Lady Oh felt the maternal instincts kicked in, commanding her to stop the prince from 'ruining' her daughter-figure. Choi Ji-Mong looked away in embarrassment as General Park amusingly whistled. The queens, especially Queen Yoo, hung their mouth open as king's eyes grew wide, then chuckled confirming that his fourth son had found himself a soulmate.

"Ay, young love." Choi Ji-Mong mused dramatically as he looked at the scene with his eyes covered by his hand.

"Indeed," General Park added as King stared at him, "I didn't teach him that!"

Both So and Soo were on the floor, clearly making out. His eyes were closed as so did Soo's. Then So's two hands were grabbing on hers to prevent them from pushing him. This time, the kiss had grown more intense and passionate. He nibbled and sucked on her upper and lower lips, causing her lips to part for the air. And taking this as an opportunity, he licked her lips and devoured for more. His opened eyes were darkened with unrestrained love and lust. With her one arm stretched out as if asking for the rescue, Soo was resisting it just like she had, but since her relationship with Wook was already faltered long ago, her lingering feelings for the fourth prince replaced her broken heart. Her arms slowly embraced his waist, allowing him to continue and reciprocating his love and lust. The pavilion was filled with kissing sounds, including the frozen audiences as it continues for the rest of two minutes.

After two minutes, he stood up with satisfying smile and waved his hand to Soo, about to leave the pavilion. He stops by as he was close to Wook and Yo, whose eyes were glaring jealously at him. So smirked, flashing his white wolfish smile, raising his one eyebrow with arrogance.

"Jealous?"

Wook's lips twitched as he provoked him. So tapped their shoulders and glanced at Baek-Ah.

"That's for what happened few weeks ago*."

And so, he left the pavilion with smile of victory.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the princes….

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Jung shouted angrily, upset that So took a chance with kissing his first crush.

"I knew it…I KNEW IT! He was a goddamn SAVAGE BEAST from the first place!" Yo screamed in wrath.

"Am I the only one freaked out?" Eun asked Soon-Duk.

"No, sire…" Soon-Duk admitted as she didn't know how So felt about Soo.

"Oh my…" Princess Yeon-Hwa was speechless as she excused herself to her chamber to go lay down.

"And WHAT'S WITH THE TONGUES AND STUFF ANYWAY?!" Won literally shrieked.

"I can't breathe! I'm SO EXCITED I CAN'T BREATHE!" Baek-Ah yelled as he walked away, much to Woo-Hee's annoyance with his obsession with hooking up So and Soo.

Won and Jung let go off their hand from Chae-Ryung's eyes. Chae-Ryung was obviously blushing, despite the fact she couldn't get to see what happened for the last two minutes and thirty seconds. Soon-Duk assured Eun it was done as Woo-Hee walked over to Soo who just sit up, her cheeks were feverishly red.  
"Mommy Soo? Are you alright?" Woo-Hee asked.

Soo covered her lips with her hand, blushes never faded. Instead, it grew more redder.

"Umm, Soo?" Woo-Hee was clearly worried.

After thirty second, Soo managed to speak.

"I swear to Buddha, I just saw a glimpse of a whole new world…"

Since then, everybody swore they will keep the whole situation as a secret. Soo was technically avoiding So, but not for long as she got a letter from him written that he will do the same thing again if she avoids him. Sighed in defeat, Soo laid down. Much oblivious to anyone, the smile was formed on her face.

* * *

*: Seobang-nim is an archaic, formal word from Korea where women refers their husband as.  
*: So was referring to the first chapter where Baek-Ah kissed drunk Soo to provoke his brothers.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bedtime Stories(?)

[Summary: Soo found Eun unable to sleep, so she tells him bedtime stories and all prince were listening her favorite, intriguing fairy tales which is Snow White, and Beauty and the Beast. Warning: Slight OOC. SoXSooXWook alert.]

The night was quiet at the Palace. Except for the pavilion where Hae Soo served teas and snacks for most of the princes, along with Woo-Hee, Soon-Duk, and Chae-Ryung who was helping her. As she finished served them, she went back to her seat and began to write down. Curious, Baek-Ah and Woo-Hee approached.

"Soo, what are these?" Baek-Ah looked at the books.

"It's a book, sire." Soo replied shortly.

"What kind of books are they?" Woo-Hee asked.

"It's a storybook with pictures. I write down all of foreign tales I've heard and read when I was a child." Hae Soo answered as she remembered her life as young Go Ha-Jin who loved fairy tales.

Her replies sparked Prince Baek-Ah's interest. Including other princes.

"Foreign tales, huh?" Yo mused, curious of the tales from outside Goryeo.

"It's intriguing…you seems to know many of them." The Crown Prince smiled as he eyed on the pile of books she wrote, on the side of the table.

"Well, I expect nothing less from the girl who knows the languages we never heard of." Wook laughed heartily as he remembered some foreign words he heard from her.

Hae Soo only smiled as she continued to write and paint the pictures.

"Speaking of tales, I bet Eun will love them," Won suggested, "he loves everything with legends and myths."

Then, they heard the footsteps from a certain innocent prince.

"Soo~!"

The Senior Court Lady Hae Soo looked up from her book to see Eun who was wearing his white evening hanbok—as what Soo called as pyjama—holding his pillow. Judging the way he rubbed his eyes during his bedtime, Soo assumed he couldn't sleep.

Hae Soo made a polite smile as she greets the 10th prince.

"Good evening, your highness. How may I help you?"

"I couldn't sleep… I tried to but I can't." Prince Eun whined.

Soo sighed at his childish demeanor and so did some of the princes. Looking down at all the writings she wrote on a several books she decided to keep him company to his room.

"Then, before you go back to sleep, why don't you come here and join us?"

Prince Eun immediately sat down with excitement, then noticed the pile of books.

"Soo, what are these?"

"Those are the books of foreign tales Soo heard." Jung replied for her.

Eyes sparkling with interest, Eun smiled widely.

"Tell us, then! I wanna know about them~!"

Soo nodded her head in approval.

"Alright," then she looked at the princes, "there's a plenty of spots for you also."

As the curiosity get them, they had their chairs scooted closer to listen better.

"Now…where do I start?" Soo picked some books and looked at them.

"What kind of stories it has?" Prince Jung asked.

"Plenty. There are a lot of stories about faraway places, daring swords, magic spells, princes, princesses, witches, monsters and all. These are my favorites." Soo replied as she picked one with the picture of red apple.

"I want that one!" Eun exclaimed.

"Alright then…it's called Snow White, the tale of the most beautiful woman of the world."

"Beautiful woman…I thought Soo was the beautiful woman…" Jung muttered innocently as Wook, So, and others secretly agreed, causing Soo blushing.

"Well, you have to hear them first. Okay…so along ago, in a faraway land, there was a Evil Queen who was obsessed with her own beauty, consumed by vanity and envy."

"Why envy?" Eun asked curiously as much as he was immediately nervous with the word of Evil Queen announced.

"Because she was jealous of any woman whose beauty and charm will surpass hers. The queen as a peculiar, yet magical mirror. Every time she came to the mirror and chanted," Soo then made a rather ominous yet somewhat alluring voice of a queen, _"mirror, mirror on the wall, who's fairest of them all?"_

The princes immediately wanted to answer Soo was the fairest one but they were too focused on her story.

"Then the mirror shimmer as it answered," Soo changed her voice into a voice of a mirror, _"you are the fairest…but there's another whose beauty will surpass yours. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she IS much fair than thee."_

By now, the princes gulped while inwardly impressed with her skilled storytelling. Eun and Jung were immediately horrified with what will the queen will react.

Then Soo voiced her role as a queen again, put up with more acting.

 _"Alas for her…reveal her name!"_

Based on her acting, the younger princes presumed the evil queen must have been raged with jealousy. Soo reverted her voice back to the role of a mirror.

 _"Lips red as a rose, hair black as night…her skin white as snow…"_

'Oh god…' Won, Eun, Baek-Ah, and Jung exclaimed in their thought, while other princes seemed amused with how the story goes.

"Then, the queen's face reddened with rage, her fist shaken unable to control her seething jealousy," Soo described, "so she commanded the huntsman to be brought to her castle. She commanded him to take Snow White far into the forest, find some secluded place where she could pick a wild flowers for her dead parents. But her next command caused the huntsman to go pale."

"What did she said?" Jung whispered.

"The Evil Queen's half-lidded eyes gleamed with envy and told him he shall kill her."

The older princes swore Eun nearly fainted, but thanks to Jung, he helped him sat up.

"The huntsman tries to argue but no one could disobey her so he reluctantly agreed. The queen informed more as she have to make sure he does not fail, she ordered him with the sack, he must bring back…the Snow White's heart."

Wook and So frowned as he winced at how cruel the evil queen must have been. Envious of her step-daughter's beauty. Even though the evil queen's character bitterly reminded him someone, the fourth prince decided not to think much. The story continues with Soo telling how Snow White escaped the castle and went deep into the dark forest, discovering the house of dwarfs. Soo looked at the eight princes then giggled.

"What?" Baek-Ah asked.

"Actually, some of you reminded me of the dwarfs in someway," Soo replied, "oh! Why don't I describe them with connecting most of you?"

They all shrugged, letting her continue.

"Okay so…the oldest reminded me of Ji Mong, because he is very intelligent and always care about other dwarf brothers. The one named Bashful reminded me of Jung because he was very shy in some occasion. The one named Sleepy resembles Eun, because I saw you sleeping during studies…" Soo playfully glared at Eun who was sulking while the rest snickers in agreement, "oh and the other one named Sneezy reminds me of…you, 9th prince, since I just heard you sneezed just a few moments ago."

And Won just sneezed again.

"It was you who talked behind my back!" He accused.

The princes laughed.

"It's not over yet…the one named Happy reminds me of Crown Prince because he also cares for his brothers and very optimistic. The youngest one is Baek-Ah, because he likes musics and the activities that keeps him company. And…uhh" Then Soo stared at Yo and smiled slyly, "oooh, you just looked like the one named Grumpy~!"

Then the other princes just laughed while Yo frowned, slightly offended.

"But don't worry, Snow White favors Grumpy among them…," Soo finished laughing and continued the story, "anyway, the seven dwarves agreed to let Snow White stayed at their house and they bonded as if they have a daughter of their own. But the happiness does not last…"

Soo turned the next page, revealing a wicked woman with a goblet.

"The Evil Queen finally realized that hateful Snow White was still alive and she made a drastic decision: transform her beautiful self into a hideous old hag to form a trap that could finally kills Snow White. The potion was started with cover her clothes by the black of night…" Soo pointed her fingers towards the starless night sky, "to age her voice she used an old hag's cackle…"

Suddenly, the raven's cries reminded the audiences as an old gag's eccentric, yet disturbing cackles.

"…to whiten her hair, she used a scream of fright…"

The younger princes paled by imagining the scream of fear rang through their ears.

"the blast of wind, fanning the queen's hatred!"

Eun was hugging Jung tightly while Baek-Ah mischievously blew the flute to scare them.

"the thunder bolt to complete potion with its sympathy for her envy!"

Yo's eyes grew wide as he swore he just heard the thunderstorm.

"the queen then drank the potion, turned into an old, ugly hag. With her new self, she searched for a special death for the one so fair and here it is! The poisoned apple. One taste of the apple and the victim's eyes will close forever in the sleeping death." Soo announced.

"Now I know why the book cover has a picture of red apple." Eun wondered.  
Soo continued with a tale; while the dwarfs left for work, Snow White was left alone in the house. The story goes to the climax where she met an old hag whose basket were filled with apples. The old hag held out the one red apple to her and she accepted. The Snow White took a bite and fell unconscious. The dwarfs who were back from the work found Snow White unconscious and chased the old hag, who was actually the Evil Queen. They cornered her the to cliff and due to the slippery abyss the queen fell to her death.

"…so beautiful, even in death, that the dwarfs could not find in their hearts to bury her…they built a coffin of glass and gold, and kept eternal vigil at her side…"

The younger prince imagined the beautiful princess' corpse kept inside the glass coffin. Once again, imagining Soo inside cause them to cringe. Other princes felt the same as they assumed even the death cannot rotten the princess' beauty. Even Soo's.

"it's not over yet…there comes the best part," Soo said with a smile, "one day, the Prince heard of the maiden who slept in the glass coffin. He searched far and wide. And finally, he found her. Marveled and mesmerized by her beauty he couldn't help but wished she was alive. He leaned forward close enough and gave her a kiss on her pale lips. And oh my god, her eyes fluttered opened, awaken from the curse of envious witch."

"Wait…seriously?" Baek-Ah exclaimed, "it wasn't really a death, but a sleeping curse?"

"Yes! Well, no curses were perfect enough to kill people." Soo laughed.

"So whatever happened to them?" Jung asked.

"Snow White married to the prince whom she fell in love. The dwarfs blessed their marriages. The people celebrated as their beloved princess was back as the evil queen was dead."

"So basically it is happy ending?" Eun asked.

"Yes!"

The younger princes didn't realized they have been mesmerized by her stories. However, Jung looked a little crestfallen.

"Prince Jung? What's wrong?" Soo asked concerned.

"Sis…um…," Jung glanced around then spoke, "if someone might try to poison you, you'll not gonna…leave us right?"

The pavilion got silent as most of them shuddered with the thought of Soo dying from poison. So and Wook cringed in fear as they know Soo was too innocent for the cruel hell that was no other than Songak. Even Woo-Hee, Soon-Duk, and Chae-Ryung feared it worse. Soo's eyes faded its light, but returned it faster.

"Nah~! Don't worry. I'm a big, strong girl who wear Hanbok all by myself." Soo said with confidant smile.

So smirked and approached to her.

"Try me." He dared.

Even though Soo remembered the time she played house with So, she smiled with mischief as she playfully punched his stomach, rather too painful even So hissed.

"Oh, I like her." Won smirked while giggling and clapping his hand.

"Respect." Yo formed a rather cruel smile.

Soo hugged So pretending to pamper him and stared at Yo.

"You're next." Soo whispered with her index finger threateningly pointing at the third prince.

Yo's face went pale as he knew she was serious.

"Wait…if most of us are dwarfs, who's the prince who saved Snow White?" Jung asked.

Everyone glanced at Soo, demanding explanation…'

"I don't know…" Soo claimed, "maybe Prince Wook?"

Wook smiled a little, much to So's dismay.

"Soo~! One more story please?"

"Oh! Here's my favorite story! This time, woman save man's life!" Soo said as she held out one book.

Woo-Hee, Soon-Duk, and Chae-Ryung inspected the book cover closer.

"Beauty and the Beast?" Soon-Duk pronounced the title.

The title perked the other's interest.

"Yep, it's about a woman who fell in love with a man who's a beast."

So blinked his eyes.

Yo snorted at the title and a brief summary.

"That's ludicrous. Who could ever love a beast?"

"It may seem impossible to narrow-minded ones," then Soo glared at Yo, "I'm looking at you, Prince Yo."

Won and Baek-Ah tried their best not the laugh.

"To-ho-ho-ho, BURNED!" Won exclaimed.

"But the main reason why it's my favorite story," Soo smiled in a most loving smile, towards So while fluttering her eyelashes, "it reminds me of someone I held dearly so much."

With their eyes met, So averted his gaze in bashful mode, unaware that Baek-Ah was watching them in amusement.

"Well, tell us~!" Baek-Ah grinned.

"Alright then," Soo opened the book and began to read, "once a upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince was living in a ravishing palace. He had gained everything he could wish for….or so he thought. Luxury, wealth, and power was not enough to satisfy him…he was lonely. A scarred, abandoned, lonely prince…"

Baek-Ah's expression saddened as his gaze secretly caught on the fourth prince.

"Aware of his own cold and lonely heart, the enchantress cast a curse on the palace for she knew there was no love in him. She transformed him into a hideous beast and cast a spell on every person who dwelled on a palace. Ashamed by his hideous, scarred look, he locked himself inside the castle for his magic mirror only allowed him to see outside the palace. The enchantress had left the enchanted rose that will bloom until his twenty-fifth year. If he could learn to love and loved by her in return until the last petal fell, the spell will be broken," Then Soo's eyes went grim, "if not, he will be doomed to remain a best for all eternity. As many years passed, he fell into a despair and losing all hope, for who could ever love a beast…"

"Poor prince…" Eun muttered sadly, "he was just a lonely man who was insecure of himself."

"Yes, sire. He is a lonely, scarred man who needs love." Soo agreed, "meanwhile, in a village, there was a woman who was known for her beauty and intelligence. And that's why people calls her Beauty. The village found her peculiar and unfitting because she reads."

Woo-Hee was aghast.

"What? People shuns her because she reads?"

"That's how the society in some countries have, they think having woman reading means it is odd and as most man thought women were not supposed to read, write, or think at all. The girl knows how the society treats her, but she was also strong enough to endure such prejudice. She has a doting father who wanted nothing but her happiness. When he managed to earn money, he asked her if there's anything she wants."

"What did she say?" Soon-Duk asked.

"Was it a jewels?" Won asked.

"Was it an expensive silk?" Then Yo asked slightly sarcastic.

Soo shook her head.

"No…she only wanted to have a most beautiful rose," Soo smiled, "red rose is her favorite. Heck, it's also mine's."

"Wow, she's quite modest." Baek-Ah mused.

"So the father agreed as he bid his daughter goodbye while on his way to his journey. He was lost so he needed a shelter to avoid the snowstorm. Then, he found a large palace hidden inside the forest. He went to the castle, welcomed by the unknown owner. The master of the palace gave him warm chamber, feasts and new clothes. On the next morning, the father went to the garden and found one of the most beautiful rose. He plucked one, unintentionally angered the owner, who was actually the beast."

"I knew it! I knew it was the beast's palace." Jung exclaimed.

"The father begs for forgiveness. The beast then offered him to be freed in an exchange of his daughter to take his place. When returned to his house, he explained everything to his daughter, the Beauty. As an understanding daughter, she agreed to go to the palace."

Soo continued telling the story. The parts where the Beauty was not afraid of the Beast's hideous appearance. The parts where the Beast kept ask for her hand in marriage, only to be rejected, but she accepts for who he is. And the part where Beauty left the palace for a week to see her sick father who missed his daughter. Also, the part where Beauty watched the mirror to see the Beast.  
"But Beauty saw the most horrifying, nightmarish sight she wanted to see the least."

"What? Oh, tell us Soo…Tell us NOW! I cannot bear a moment WITHOUT KNOWING!" Eun nibbled his fingers out of anxiety and worry for both Beauty and the Beast. Even most of the audiences were tensed.

"The mirror revealed the rose garden outside the palace and alas! The beast was collapsed nearby the lake clutching his chest with grief-stricken, longing tears flew from his eyes as his other hand hold the rose he wanted to give to her. The heartbreak struck him in pain as it slowly drains his life away."

"Oh no…!" Eun, Soon-Duk, Baek-Ah, and Woo-Hee exclaimed.

"Shocked, pained, the Beauty hurried back to the palace hoping she could see him again and there, he remained in the same place where he laid beside the lake. She calls out for him and he saw her. The genuine smile formed, happy to see the one he truly loves the most. Beauty ran to him and stopped as she kneeled beside him."

Then Soo caught in the act as a beast.

 _"Why…didn't you come sooner?"_

The quotes of Beast caused Eun and Soon-Duk embrace one another. Soo then made an act of Beauty who was in verge of tears.

 _"…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry.. I—"_

Then she made an act of Beast again.

 _"Idiot…I don't die for a human girl…Don't need to say anything…"_

Eun and Soon-Duk was on verge of tears now as Soo acted as a dying beast.

 _"I'm happy to see you again…I'm happy to be born and die…to lov—"_

Soo acted as a Beast closed his eyes accepting his so-called death.

"Disbelieved, Beauty tried to call him out hoping he was just asleep. In tears, she wailed and wailed for him. She yelled at him to wake him up and cried again as her tear dropped onto the Beast's cheek finally told him she loves him. Then…," Soo continued, "the tear sealed inside with a dim of light and spread it over his body. Too shimmering, Beauty closed her eyes for a moment and opened again, only to find…"

Soo take a short glance at So then smiled.

"Alas, the tall handsome prince smiling at her. He stood up with his teary, yet happy gaze met hers. Beauty was confused but when she saw his eyes, she cried like a child but elated to see her beast, her prince, come back to her as they are now able to freely love one another," Soo shut the book with refreshed smile, "The End."

"Oh my goodness! That was the most romantic story I have ever heard!" Soon-Duk squealed.

"I tried not to stop tear up," Chae-Ryung blinked her eyes out her tears, "but it won't stop.."

Most of the audiences were impressed with her skills of storytelling as they were drawn to them. Jung and Wook prompted Eun to go back to his room, while Baek-Ah tilted his head and smiled, caught Soo and Woo-Hee's attention.

"What?" Soo asked.

Baek-Ah smiled.

"I just thought the last story reminded you and someone else." Baek-Ah replied as his eyes were on fourth prince.

He walked away but watched So and Soo interacting, more likely bickering as So was teasing her for in love with such a stories while Soo retorted at him claiming it is an exquisite fairy tale. The 13th prince sighed heartily.

'I hope miracles happen on them soon…'

And so, Soo was often called by younger princes to tell more stories with others when they couldn't sleep. Often, when she finished her stories she saw the audiences drifted themselves into a deep slumber. Smiling in a motherly affectionate way, she grabbed the blankets and cover each one's body no one would caught a flu.


	5. Chapter 5: Tell Me Your Wish

[Summary: Eun and Jung found a magical lamp. Everyone was told that 'fairy' of the lamp would grant three wishes. In order to sort it out, Soo suggested people will have three wishes for three days. As the routine goes over, Soo will be the last one to make her three wishes. The 'genie' says he cannot either kill person, make people fall in love with anybody, nor bring back people from dead. Warning! Magic!au included. OOC alert! So don't get serious and just enjoy.]

Court Lady Soo was serving teas for the princes in 8th prince's residence. While Jung and Eun was permitted to go to the marketplace, the princes, princess, and Soo's friends were in a palace taking a rest while drinking their tea, enjoying the view of cherry blossoms. Baek-Ah told her he had fun time hearing her stories few nights ago.

"Foreign stories?" Yeon-Hwa raised her brow.

"Yes. Soo knows a lot of foreign tales outside the country." Wook replied in Baek-Ah's behalf.

Yeon-Hwa stared at Soo for a while then smiled.

"Perhaps, I could hear them also. It'll be interesting to hear some famous tales outside Goryeo."

Soo smiled back.

"Of course, princess. Anytime."

As Soo finished serving them desserts, she heard the footsteps running towards the pavilion. Jung and Eun came back, with a peculiar material wrapped by fabrics.

"Welcome back, sire." Soo greeted with a bow.

"Soo! Soo! You gotta see this!" Eun exclaimed.

Soo titled her head and so did the others.

"We just found the thing you told us several days ago!"

Jung hurriedly unwrapped the fabrics, revealing the ancient, yet decorated gourd made by a gold. Judging the decoration, Soo presumed it wasn't from Goryeo. The more she inspected, the more her eyes went wide.

"Is this…a lamp?"

They all turned to her with curious eyes.

"Lamp?" So raised his eyebrows.

"This gourd with handle is from Persia, imported to this region. The legends tells it is magical and is possessed by demons or a fairies called Jinn."

"Demons?" The younger princes flinched a little.

"Don't worry, it's just a spirit that could grant their master's three wishes." Soo smiled.

The older princes and princess was impressed with her knowledge outside the country.

"If this is magical, how would we know it is enchanted?" Yo asked skeptically.

"The only way to bring Jinn is to rub its side of the lamp." Soo answered shortly.  
Everyone glanced at each other, then decided.

"Why don't we try it then?" Baek-Ah grinned, expecting nothing special.

But, boy how wrong he was. Soo held the lamp and scrutinized a little. "Yep, it's from Persia."

"How do you know?" Won asked.

"See this languages? It's not hanja or any words associated in Goryeo," Soo pointed at some strange calligraphs, "let me try…"

Soo rubbed the side of the lamp, brushing the dust away. All of sudden, the steam released along with a clanking sound belonged to the cap. Eyes widened, the princes stood back as So went close to Soo as she put it down on the table. The lamp made a small explosion, freeing a rather small creature and bounced three times until it was close to Soo. The fog dissolves, revealing a man whose face was oh-so familiar to everyone.

"I LIVE~!" The creature claimed with a yawn.

Silence.

"JI-MONG?!" Everyone shrieked.

Noticing the audiences, the creature turned around.

"Oh boy. Let me introduce myself," The man bowed, "Name's Jinn, the fairy of the lamp. How're you doing?"

Jinn held out his hand and Soo shook it after she calmed So.

"As you can see…since you are the one who wake me up. I decide to serve you with three wishes."

Most of them had their eyes widened. 'Soo was right!' Sparked with the interest of three wishes, Soo asked.

"So, you are going to grant us any three wishes we want, right?"

Then Ji-Mong's face briefly transformed into a familiar stranger of Yoo Jae-Suk*, the comedian Soo knew at her time as Go Ha-Jin in 21st century.

"Uh…almost there are few provisors," Jinn try to count with his left finger that extended to ten more, "a couple of Quid Pro Quo…"

"For example?" So asked suspiciously.

"Rule number 1, I can't kill people. Rule number two, I cannot make anybody either marry or fall in love with anybody else…Rule number three, I can't bring people back from the dead. Not a pretty picture, lady…and I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!" Jinn then expand his size, "other than them, you got it!"

Unfortunately, Soo was busy attempt to stop the bickering between people who wants their wishes to be granted. Since Crown Prince and Won felt they had nothing more to wish, they just stood there watching them fighting, while Yeon-Hwa remained quiet thinking of what wishes she could make.

"I already have first wish." Soo announced.

With that, the Jinn's eyes gleamed brightly.

"Well, describe it."

"I wish different people in this room can wish three things for three days. When they finished, you may go to the next master who you want to serve. If you're done, you can come back to me." Soo answered, not missing any details.  
Thinking of it for a while, then Jinn agreed.

"Wish granted~! Though I'm too picky of choosing the new masters." Jinn announced as he went inside the lamp as it magically landed on Jung's hands.

"M-me?" The 14th prince was surprised.

"Yes, you can make three wishes. No need to be now, but take some time to think of them." Soo informed.

After everyone was dismissed, Jung was thinking of what wishes he could make. If he remembered correctly, he cannot kill, revive, nor make someone fall in love with him. 14th prince, then, remembered the day of 10th prince's birthday. When Soo sang for Eun. Smiled at the thought, he remembered that tomorrow, he will start train with Grand General Park. Making it as an excuse, he finally made a wish.

"I have three wishes prepared."

Then, the Jinn came from the lamp, making an amused smile.

"Alright, sir. Say the magic words~!"

Jung smiled and wished.

"First, I wish Soo take another two weeks off. Second, I wish Soo can see me during my first training tomorrow. And third," Jung formed a shy smile, "I wish she could sing a song for me tomorrow."

The fairy seemed amused with the 14th prince's innocent wishes. He complied as he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Jung smiled non-stop thinking of what will he play with Soo.

Few hours later, Soo was once again granted two weeks off from Crown Prince, much to the court lady's confusion and delight. Despite the fact she have been a court lady for a long time and was highly promoted, she was worried if they have become a pushover towards her only. Soo walked towards the field where all the prince were watching the training. Curious, she made her way inside, saw the 14th prince's training.

Prince Jung held out the sword and attempted to try his techniques, attacking the grand general who calmly repelled them. Agitated, he tried to make more blows, forgetting to dodge the attack from the opponent. As the grand general playfully hit the prince on his head, rather hardly, Jung stumbled back sat on the floor. Some of the princes were laughing, while others were snickering. But what caught Jung's eyes were Soo who was watching him, concerned.  
Soo frowned a little and yelled as loud as she could.

"Go get 'em, tiger!"

Prince Jung smiled widely and stood up, prompting the general to start again. They held their wooden sword and trained again. This time, Jung didn't forget to dodge the attacks, waiting for the opportunity to strike when the grand general put off his guard. Jung smirked and strike his wooden sword and pushed up until it almost reached to the grand general's neck.

The princes' eyes were wide as the training was over. Grand general only glanced at confident young prince, then smiled.

"Alright, sire. You have managed to give me a great impression."

Eun and Baek-Ah rooted for their brother, while Yo and Won only raised their eyebrows, impressed. Jung laughed along with his brothers then caught his eyes on Soo's. She was smiling, while happily clapping.

"It was awesome! You're the boss!" She said as she held out her index finger up.

Jung only smiled shyly. Soo held out her handkerchief and approached. As she was close enough to the 14th prince, she gently brushed off the sweats from his forehead.

"Congratulation." She grinned warmly.

Jung stood silent, getting even more bashful. Most of the princes were taken back by the scene. Crown Prince only smiled heartily. Yo was frowning, while Won raised his brows, amused. Eun and Baek-Ah merely smiled while Wook seemed unsettled. The one who made the most darkest expression was So.  
As they were returning to the pavilion, Jung skipped while Soo tries to follow him worried he might trip. But nonetheless, Jung was happy that he had two wishes granted.

"Jung, I am so proud of you with your first day of training," Mu said, "is there anything you want?"

Jung stared at Soo who was settling the wooden sword.

"I have one…," Jung came to Soo shyly averting her doe-like eyes, "Sister…can you…sing for me then?"

Soo blinked and glanced around, only to feel embarrassed when the princes were staring back at her. So and Wook's glance bothered her, but seeing Jung's hopeful eyes, she couldn't refuse him.

"Alright."

Jung nearly jumped with "YES!" as the princes listens. Soo coughed a little, then began to sing a mesmerising song with her clear ringing voice. The sweet pleasure written over the audience's expression. Eun and Baek-Ah listened with peaceful smile. Won and the Crown Prince formed a calm, and impressed look while Wook smiled. Jung felt like he was the most luckiest prince in the world, listening to Soo's singing voice again. Watching her from behind, So wished she could sing only for him alone. He could listen to her everyday as long as she looks at him as she sings.

He didn't know he was deeply focused in his thought until he heard a clapping from princes. As always, they were praising her sweet singing voice while she was blushing. Jung came up and give her a hug, surprising all.

"Thank you, sis." Jung smiled

Much to most of the princes' dismay, she hugged him back.

"Your welcome. From now on, do you best as a brave man."

Then, the enchanted lamp landed on Jung's hands.

"Congratulation, Prince Jung. You've got your three wishes granted."

Jung smiled as Soo stared at him with wide eyes.

"Now, it's time for me to move to next master." The Jinn said.

The lamp spun around and around, until it pointed on Eun. It jumps and now landed on tenth prince's palm.

"Yay, it's me now!" Eun exclaimed happily.

However, Eun spent hours to think what wishes he could make. He remembered how Soo gave such great presents during his birthday and he didn't managed to giver her what she wanted throughout the missing birthday of Soo. Even though it is late, he wanted to give her three best gifts she could want.

"Hey, I got three wishes! I wish I could give three things Soo wants the best in Goryeo!"

Sighed heartily, Jinn snapped his fingers revealing three chests on the table. The fairy used his magic, opening each chest revealing three different objects. The first one had the large sets of various herbs Soo could use for creating cosmetics. It also has a bottles of different flower oils. The next chest has different type of silks with sewing sets. Peculiarly, there were only black, wine red, and platinum gold colors. The third one was empty books she could write and draw just like the days she wrote fairytales for the princes and she needed more books to write and paint.

Satisfied with the gifts, Eun smiled.

"Thank you! Now she'll be so happy to when she get these."

As Jinn was gone, Eun heard some one entered, who was none other than Soo.

"Soo, you came in just a perfect timing!"

Smiling, Soo looked at the three chest.

"What are these chests for?" She asked.

Eun shoved the chests toward her.

"These are for you!"

Soo blinked her eyes.

"Pardon?"

"You always give me great presents during my birthday and i didn't get to give yours…so I wished for three gifts you would love to have!"

Touched by tenth prince's generosity, Soo opened three of them. Her eyes were wide with smile as she saw three gifts.

"Thank you, your highness! I needed those." She thanked him.

"No problem. I'm glad you like them."

Then Soo hugged the prince, much to his surprise.

"Like them? I LOVE them!"

Seeing them, Jinn entered the lamp and transported himself to his new masters. Much to his disappointment, Yo and Won was far too materialistic or greedy. Though he admitted that Yo's wishes were indirectly involved with Soo as much as he needed a little treatment with his fear of thunderstorm. Besides, the third prince was a bit miffed with the fact that Soo always spoiled his fourth brother So, who he deemed as a beast. In Baek-Ah's case, all thirteenth prince wished was involved with the relationship between So and Soo. Everytime he saw So and Soo together, he wished for a trivial 'accidents' that would them closer. For an instance, making Soo "accidentally" fell onto a lake with So who attempted to pull her back to safety only to get soaked, or using Soo's fear of spider causing her to hug the fourth prince who was mildly blushing while awkwardly comforting her. When it comes to Wook, he was really careful with his wishes. He had three wishes that are similar to Eun's, giving Soo gifts whenever she was upset during her work.

When Jinn was about think of the next master, he could think of other that caught his attention. He knew that Princess Yeon-Hwa didn't like the fact that born as a daughter meant missing the opportunity of getting a throne. But seeing their close frenemy relationship had made her wish she was a man for some reason.

"So it's my turn, I presume?" the princess asked.

"Yes. Other than three limitation, anything!"

Wook's sister thought for a while, then she formed a bone-chilling smile that almost caused the chill dropping down from the fairy's spine.

From the next day, Soo was preparing the tea for the princes. But what bothered her the most was that she couldn't see princess Yeon-Hwa.

"Have you seen Yeon-Hwa?" Yo asked.

"No, I haven't." Wook answered. In reality, he haven't seen her since the morning.

"Shall I bring her, then?" Soo asked.

Before they could reply, they heard a rather familiar, soft, yet chilling voice of a young man spoke.

"No need to. I'm right here."

They all turned to see the young man with a light purple robes with a pale long sleeves. He had a long hair tied back and has familiar smiles with dimples, forming as a sweet, yet venomous tone. The others blinked their eyes but grew wide as they realizes who was the man. Especially Soo was the one to get surprised.

"H—HWANGBO YEONHWA?!" Soo shrieked.

The man frowned a little.

"It's Wang Yeon, silly girl."

Soo's mouth was wide opened, not because of the fact that princess wished for herself becoming a prince. In reality, Soo was a bit impressed with how the princess would be like of Yeon-Hwa was a man. He had a similar smile as Wook with dimples revealing charmingly, but his eyes tells the otherwise as his dark eyes were almond shaped like So's. And it made him more attractive than the both!

"Yes, I wished myself as a prince," then 'Wang Yeon' glanced at Soo, "how do I look?"

The question was indirectly told to Hae Soo, as much as it disturbed the other princes, especially for Wook and So.

"This is…awkward," Soo mumbled, "not that you're awkward, you're gorgeous—wait, what?!"

Soo was surprised at what she just said. She blushed hardly as So and Wook's eyes grew dark. Ignoring the princes' glare, 'Wang Yeon' made a smirk.

"Thank you, Lady Soo," He flashed a most attractive smile every prince charming forms in fairytale Soo had known, "my, now that I have the eyes of a man, you seem more cute."

With the words of his 'brother', Wook almost dropped his book he was reading. So's eyes twitched a little, miffed with the fact that other man was flirting with his Soo. Jung and Eun glanced at each other, worried what will 'he' do to Soo. Yo was a bit disturbed as Won whistled in amusement.

"…Uh…thank you?" Soo felt dizzy at unwanted attention.

The former princess couldn't help but chuckled at her "cute" reaction.

"It's only for three days, nothing to worry about," Wang Yeon formed a smile, "Lady Soo, let's go."

As if the magic had controlled her, Soo complied as she followed beside him. The princess, who has now become a prince, turned his head behind watching Wook and So. Then, he flashed his victoriously wicked smile revealing his white teeth, in which simulated two princes' anger. It didn't took everyone a long time to figure out Yeon-Hwa's others wish of making Soo following her every whim, just to provoke most of the princes. Baek-Ah silently admitted that if Yeon-Hwa was born as a prince, he wouldn't be the only one to be called as the most beautiful man alive in Goryeo. 'Wang Yeon' has the charisma similar to So, but more wicked and cunning as he used his charming smile which nearly made Soo blush.

Three days passed and Yeon-Hwa was back with using all of her wishes. Although she was regretful of being born as a princess, she had fun provoking her brothers.

"Wow, I was surprised when you become a man." Soo muttered.

Princess Yeon-Hwa raised her eyebrows.

"Why so?"

Soo formed a dreamy smile the princess will never forget.

"If you were born as a prince, I would have fall for you."

Soo bowed and left, leaving the princess flustered and blushed at the same time.

Jinn has moved to the last master who was none other than So. In all honesty, So wasn't sure what to wish for. And he didn't want to wish something that could offend Soo. However, Soo assured that since it was only for three days, he could be selfish as much as he wants to. Relieved that she was very accepting, he decided three wishes, but he written them as he didn't want to speak all of it. Seeing the "wishing list", Jinn formed a sympathetic expression, but nonetheless granted them:

"1. Soo's attentions towards So."

"2. Spending her time with him."

"3. Speaking the words he wanted to hear from her when he ask for it."

Ever since then, everything went different. Soo become more attentive towards the fourth prince, much to everyone's confusion. The crown prince, Mu, was aware of what So wished but decided to let it go glad that he finally get the attention he seek from Soo. Wook regretted as he should have wished the similar ones So did, but he had no choice and just observe them.

King Taejo had once visited the pavilion, only to saw Soo spoiling So even though he resisted. The king was confused but seeing his son smiling it made his father smile briefly until he saw the way Soo behaves. It looked as if some force had coerced her to do the fourth prince's every whim. The king was skeptical as he began to thought fourth prince is considering of forcing her to marry him but trusting his fourth son, King Taejo believed So wouldn't do such thing as, So was the man of honor and integrity despite the past that haunted him for a decade. Dowager Queen Yoo didn't care less, but seeing the girl neglecting her sons while giving "her failure" more attention, bothered her nonstop. The queen knew Jung and Yo developed some degrees of affection towards her, yet So was the one who had to deserve the girl's attention. Queen Yoo would not admit, but seeing the fourth prince accepting Soo's attention reminded her of little Wang So who used to seek for his mother's love.

Jung and Eun asked Soo if she could hang out with them, but Soo politely declined as she told them she needs to make a cosmetics for the fourth prince's scar. Wook asked if she could go to the market with him, but she refused as she told him she was making a robe for So. In general, the princes were a bit saddened with the fact that Soo was spending her time with So, and pampering him as if he was the most important person in her life. Not to mention, it caused them to feel envious of him.

One night, Soo was serving teas to So who had troubles with nightmares. Little did they knew, Baek-Ah and Mu the Crown Prince was "spying" on them.

"Are you alright, your highness?"

So only nodded.

"God, your eyes couldn't get even more darker…," Soo mumbled concerned as she inspects his eyes, "have you been careless with concealing those scar?"  
So only smiled.

"Perhaps…but this is not the first time I woke up from horrid nightmares…" he muttered, "but today's quite different."

"Oh…how so?" Soo asked.

So eyed directly at her doe-like eyes.

"It has you leaving me."

Soo's hand stopped from cleaning the tray. The silence overtook the room. Soo wasn't sure what to say, but she wait for something he would say.

"I had something to say," So closed his eyes as he spoke, "I wished for something that might upset you."

Soo tilted her head to the side, letting him continue.

"I wished whenever I want you to say, you would comply."

Soo only blinked her eyes, then giggled. So was a bit surprised at her reaction.

"You don't…hate me for my wish?"

"What would I? To be frank, I expected that you would wish for that."

So was silent for the rest of then seconds. Insecure of his question, he carefully asked.

"So…if I ask you to say something ridiculous, you would not be disgusted?"

Soo smiled comfortingly, assuring him she would not. Wang So took a deep breath, revealing the pink blush on his cheeks.

"Then…"

Soo leaned, prompting him to say whatever he wants to say.

"…say that y—you love me…"

Everything was a complete silence as Baek-Ah wand Mu didn't expecting him to ask the question directly to her. Soo seemed taken aback from his request. Finding this situation uncomfortable, So brushes off with his two hand held up.

"I didn't mean you need to say it now…but…I wanted to hear them from you…"

Soo was aware of So's lacking attention he had from his mother and the brothers, but seeing him in front of her looked…vulnerable almost as if she rejects him, he would remained broken. Soo sighed a little, then complied.

"I…I love you…" She said, but her eyes were averting his gaze and her tone was…monotonous, much to So's dismay.

Baek-Ah and Mu almost sighed heavily and rolled their eyes.

"Can't you be more emotional?" So asked, frowned but smiled a little.  
Soo kept saying same word, but it all ended up monotonous as Baek-Ah and Mu tried their best not to make any laughing sounds. So was a bit upset since it was confirmed she hasn't felt the same feelings he had for her, yet. Nonetheless, he kept direct her to say it over and over until he could feel his voice trembling.

Noticing the change of their brother's tone, Mu and Baek-Ah saw his face, unexpected to see the expression they had never seen from their fourth brother. Soo noticed it too and this time, she looked at him with her eyes, smiling.

"I love you, Prince So."

Biting his bottom lips, his face was blushing, yet his eyes grew wet, releasing few stray of tears. Unable to restrain such emotions, he spoke…

"How long do I have to wait?"

Soo blinked her eyes.

"Your highness…"

Her hands gently held his cheeks and she released a warm smile.

"So-ya…smile…"

He kept biting his lips, but he managed to made a smile as she embraced him as he accepted her comfort. After all, her embrace was his only sanctuary.

"So-ya…smile…"

As much as unrequited love was painful, he managed to calm his emotions as his lips formed a small smile. Finally, his tears ceased as he closed his eyes. Mu and Baek-Ah thought they saw a saint mother comforting her child as Soo kept hugging the scarred prince. Even though they were surprised to see their brother's vulnerability, they were relieved to have Soo who would always stay with him.

Watching the pair in silent, Jinn smiled as the lamp landed on Soo's chamber.

On the next day, despite the fact So's wishes were all done, Soo remained attentive towards So. Whenever So returns from the duty in court or trainings with other princes, Soo always provided him supports, much to most of the princes' envy. Soon-Duk smiled at the pair, Chae-Ryung found her lady impressive not to be afraid of the prince people called him "Wolf", and Woo-Hee sighed but grinned.

Enough of the attention she gives to So, the princes approached to Soo when she was preparing the cosmetics for the fourth prince.

"Soo."

Soo turned around to see the princes stood behind her. So was also noticing them.

"Hello, princes. How may I help you?" The young senior court lady asked politely.

"You seem to be keeping your eyes on that quite a bit." Yo inquired in statement, keeping his prim smile intact.

Soo didn't like the way he referred So as nothing more than an animal.

"Perhaps, too much.." Won mockingly added for Yo, "who knows he's gonna eat her up."

Soo frowned a bit.

"I understand how much you care for him, but no offense, you are too trusting to him." Jung finished.

"We feel like you are no longer hanging out with us…" Eun whined.

Soo sighed.

"I'm sorry if I have neglected you, but he needs my help." Soo said as she finished the preparation.

"Is this the same fourth prince we're talking about? The wolf-dog?"

Yo's words offended Soo too much as she held out the lamp.

"Your voice may be velvety as your look, but the way you talk about your brother are just getting on my nerves," She rubbed the lamp, "I really wish both third and ninth prince shuts up when they try to insult Prince So, for three days."

With that, both Yo and Won couldn't feel their tongue as if it has cut away as their neck were shut from making a noise. So was unexpected by that as Soo looked at the younger princes.

"I know all of you are too young to understand, but please try get to know him. He may be gruff and such an aloof, but he is human. He has feelings. Crown Prince and Baek-Ah knows and they care about him. And Prince Eun, I'm sorry I couldn't get to hang out with you. I'll try my best to spend more time with you. And Prince Jung, you may have earned your mother's affection but your brother So didn't. I do not want any conflict between you. Besides, So cares about his brothers deeply. And I'm also talking to others who think of So as a cruel, unfeeling beast."

Soo was deliberately referring to some of the court ladies, officials, and rest of palace dwellers who fears or hate Wang So. Some court ladies and servants behind her jumped a little, stiffened. Mu and Baek-Ah couldn't say anything as much as now they were aware of the 'dark aura' around Soo. The conversation even grabbed the king, Choi Ji-Mong, General Park, Queen Yoo, and Court Lady Oh's attention. They decided not to interrupt as they kept listening.

"But still," Yo begins despite the pain from his neck, "you are siding with such lowly prince, who knowns nothing but killing…"

"Are you using that useless accusation as an excuse for not being a crown prince, are you?" She cut off, not caring if she unleashed her 'dark aura'.

Chae-Ryung glanced at her lady.

"M—milady?"

Soon-Duk whistled as Woo-Hee remained surprised. Princess Yeon-Hwa was somehow impressed with Soo's dauntless words. King Taejo was incredulous with the girl's boldness as the Queen Yoo was also. Ji-Mong only blinking his eyes as General Park formed his mouth with "O" shape. So's eyes grew wide at her bluntness.

"I've been meaning to say this for a while. I don't find you're trying your best the become a great prince your mother wants you to be, but isn't it common sense to care about justice and your brothers if you are born as a prince?" Soo interrogated the poor third prince and Won.

Chae-Ryung remembered the old Hae Soo before drowned, losing her memories. The lady she knew was quiet and obedient lady to Lady Hae, her cousin, but when no one's looking Lady Soo was the type of of woman who openly judges the princes sharply as she originally known for untrusting towards men.

"Uh-oh…" Chae-Ryung muttered, catching Soon-Duk and other girls' attention.

"What?" Soon-Duk asked.

"That's how milady behaves before she lost her memories…I believe it's reviving…! She's out of my control now…" With that, Chae-Ryung averted the girls' gazes.

Jung, Eun, Wook, Baek-Ah, Mu, Chae-Ryung, and Soon-Duk took their step back, slightly afraid the young court lady might snap whenever she might, soon.  
"You accept your so-called fate after someone says you are a perfect 'example' as a prince, yet you are not taking a step into the world where your flaws awaits? That's sheer poppycock."

Soo was smiling, but it was the most bone-chilling and scariest one. Yeon-Hwa's poisonous smile was actually nothing compare to her's. Soo take a step forwards Yo with a threatening smile.

"So quit acting so spoiled," Soo kept her lips smiling but her eyes were burned with unspeakable wrath, "my temper has its own limitation, brat."

Everyone could feel the blizzard around the palace. Even the queen Yoo, for the first time, felt a twinge of fear of a girl as she walked away, unable to see the venom on the girl's deer-like eyes. The king was unexpected, but inwardly impressed with the girl reprimanding his son.

Yo, himself, was supposed to feel offended my Soo's words, but somehow he wanted to provoke more.

"Such a lowly woman like you…dare to talk back to a prince?!" Yo quirked his eyebrows.

But Soo only smirked.

"And you were born from the woman's womb, look who's talking."

Her words once again send the chill down to people's spine. Wook was a bit surprised as well, but Eun, Baek-Ah, and Jung found her brave. So was utterly impressed with Soo. After all, it was one of the traits he felt attracted about her. She dragged So with makeup preparations leaving everyone frozen.

"My…I like her," Yeon-Hwa said as she clapped her hand genuinely impressed, "she's now officially my role-model."

Eun nearly faint, but Jung and Soon-Duk managed to helped him stood up.

"That girl…she's quite extraordinary." King Taejo mused.

"I told you she's rarely bold, your majesty." Ji-Mong agreed.

General Park tried his best not to laugh at the "humiliation" that greeted the third prince. Court Lady Oh couldn't help but stare at the girl. She was indeed uncommonly brave girl. The court lady smiled as she finally figured out the strongest ability Hae Soo possesses. She had a magnetic charm that makes everyone she meet likes her.

"Woah," Won hung his mouth opened, "scary…much scarier than fourth brother…"

Yo only smiled, his expression could tell he was enraptured by the girl as if he had received the love poem from her, when ironically, he had witnessed her wrath.

"Yes…" he mused nodded his head his half-lidded eyes never leaves the spot where Soo left, "she's alluring…"

Finding the lamp no goals, she allowed Jinn to leave the palace. So remained silent.

"What?" Soo asked.

So chuckled.

"Thank you…"

Soo smiled, although a bit bewildered.

"For what?"

"For…accepting me…even when I had a face like this…" So said as his left hand touched the place where his scar remained.

Soo scoffed with grin.

"Don't worry, with or without the scar, you are still as handsome as you are…" She casually replied as she finished her work.

She left So's room, leaving him froze, then blushed as he averted his gave away from the mirror.

*: Yoo Jae-Suk is Korean comedian and the famous host from different Korean Variety Shows.

*: I wanted to portray "original" Hae Soo in such submissive, yet sharp persona and it matches with Go Ha-Jin/Hae Soo's, so it's just my imagination.


	6. Chapter 6: Girl Talks

[Summary: The girls decided to have their girl talks/party at night, and NOT inviting the princes. Curious, all of them begin to overhear their conversations, well..more like how Soo views all the prince. Warning! OOC alert! So don't get serious and just enjoy. Some parts are referred to the previous chapters.]

The princes were walking to the Damiwon where they saw Soo having a conversation with Soon-Duk, Woo-Hee, Chae-Ryung, and Princess Yeon-Hwa. Judging by their interested looks, Soo must have been talking about something entertaining.

"Is there anything else we could bring for tonight?" Chae-Ryung asked.

"Hmm, it's good enough…" Soo answered.

"Having a girl talk all night would be fantastic!" Soon-Duk squealed.

"It's been a long time I haven't done this with you." Woo-Hee smiled.

They could see the piled blankets, teas and cosmetic sets on their side. Princess Yeon-Hwa, who was behind the princes, decided to intervene. Noticed her presence, Soo bowed.

"Greetings to the princess."

"What are these for?" Princess asked as she gestured the pile of blankets.  
The princes came, much to the girls' surprise. Especially Woo-Hee, who rolled here eyes when seeing Baek-Ah's mischievous, flirtatious smile.

"These are for the little party we girls planning for tonight." Soo replied.

Princess Yeon-Hwa's eyebrow raised at the statement.

"Evening Party for girls, huh?"

Soo nodded her head, then looked at princes.

"And it's for girls ONLY. So, no boys allowed. Not even the prince." Soo said with apologetic smile.

Jung, Baek-Ah, and Eun groaned.

"It's so unfair!" Jung groaned first.

"Why couldn't we get invited?" Eun whined, pouting.

Soo only looked apologetic, then she made an idea.

"Would you like to come and join us, princess?" Soo asked with sheepish smile, fiddling with her fingers.

Princess didn't unexpected such invitation she got from someone like Hae Soo. A bit glad that she was also welcomed, she decided to accept it.

"Why not? I'd be delighted."

Hae Soo clapped her hands in joy.

"Then it's settled!" Then Soo whispered, "we could share secrets and enjoy little games."

Yeon-Hwa looked around the room and the pile of blankets, teas, and cosmetic sets. She smirked as she come up with an idea.

"Why don't you have a little party on my chamber? It would have more spaces than this little hovel." Yeon-Hwa formed her trademark smile.

"Sounds perfect. We will see you tonight then!" Soo said as she gestured her friends to follow her.

Yeon-Hwa smirked as she left the scene, leaving the princes. Eun approached to Wook.

"Brother, don't you think it isn't fair that we were not invited?"  
Wook only smiled.

"Please understand them. Soo needs more privacy and companions." Wook tried to be reasonable to his brother.

Unfortunately, that didn't work as Eun began the form a plan.

"I don't know what secrets Soo will say, but I am going to find out!"

"I know! We could secretly hear their conversation where they couldn't see us!" Baek-Ah chimed in.

"But if we try to stay far away, we cannot clearly hear what they would say…" Jung said, frowning.

"Brothers," Mu sternly intervened, "it's not appropriate to invade someone's privacy. Besides, you don't want our favorite court lady to stay angry at us."

The crown prince made a point. Soo will be upset when she finds out they were spying on her. At the same time, Wang So returned from Astronomer Tower.

"Brother!"

So heard Baek-Ah's voice.

"Oh, Baek-Ah…what are you all doing here?"

"Brother! We need your help! And also Ji-Mong's help!"

So tilted his head in confusion.

Tonight has come as the girls arrived at Princess' chamber. Yeon-Hwa let them in as the party for girls had begun. Outside, the princes went to the terrace close enough to the window of her chamber. Ji-Mong advised them not let the girls know they were listening so he couldn't let princes borrow his inventions. From what they saw and listened, the girls were having fun while drinking teas and eating snacks while having a long conversation.

"Wait, since it's night, we should do some games!" Soon-Duk said holding her snack.

"What games did Soo made this time?" Princess Yeon-Hwa asked.

"There's a one called Truth, Dare or Don't," The general's daughter answered, "One person ask one another to either speak the truth, try the dare, or just pass it off to someone else."

"Let's begin then…" Woo-Hee said, "okay…Soo, truth or dare, or DON'T?"

Soo tilted her head while thinking.

"I choose…DON'T!"

"You ALWAYS choose don't." Chae-Ryung complained as she remembered the same reply from previous games.

"Okay, well…DARE."

Yeon-Hwa smirked a mischievous, yet wicked smile.

"I care you to explain what happened after I wished I was a man*."

Everyone could see how red Soo's cheek grew.

"Princess…have you done something unpleasant to Soo, as a man?" Woo-Hee frowned, clutching Soo's hand protectively.

"Oh, no, no…on the contrary, we have so much FUN for three days, didn't we?" Yeon-Hwa asked with diabolic chuckle.

If there was a mouse hole, Soo would have dug herself inside and never come out. The vein popped out from most of the princes' forehead, especially So and Wook's, in this case. Imagine Yeon-Hwa, or Wang Yeon, had done something to Soo made them cringe.

"Okay, I'll tell what happened, but it isn't pretty…" Soo began as she recalled what happened during the incidents with the lamp.

 _"Did you finish preparing the bath?"_

 _Soo slightly bowed at the princess, who was now, a prince._

 _"Y—yes…"_

 _Seeing the girl who used to talk back to him as a princess back then, now seeing her bowing meekly, was quite laughable, but at the same time adorable. Wang Yeon* smiled and gestured her to follow him. Soo was clutching the box close to her chest as she walked along._

 _"Oh, did you brought new bathing aids?" He asked._

 _"Yes, I made them…"_

 _Wang Yeon was aware of the girl's talent with making a bathing aids known as—which she called it—soap. Since he haven't use them before, he made a thought of use them._

 _"Perhaps I would like to try one."_

 _Soo perked up and happily nodded. As they were arrived at Damiwon, they stopped as Soo readied several type of soaps she created. Wang Yeon couldn't help but intrigued with the shape and the scent of different flowers he smelt from them. It looked new as he wondered how to use them. Inspecting Soo, he formed a rather amusing idea._

 _"Since you know how to make them, you must have known how do you use them, right?"_

 _Soo nodded her head._

 _"You need to rub them with a wet towel to form a foams and clean your skins. Sometimes, you may use your hand to wash your face."_

 _Soo noticed a rather mischievous look on him._

 _"Why don't you demonstrate them on me?"_

 _Indignation rose from Soo as she frowned._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _Wang Yeon formed his trademark smile, revealing his dimples._

 _"As a well-respected court lady, you must have known how to use these bathing aids. Why don't you test them on me?"_

 _Soo wanted to punch that smug on her—his face, but she tried to keep her composure. Soo couldn't do anything rash as she was now a senior court lady as Yeon-Hwa got herself turned into a prince, who was more attractive than So and Wook!_

 _"Fine…" Soo replied, defeated._

 _Wang Yeon smiled in victory. He took his robe off as it revealed his toned chest and broad shoulders. Soo blushed and turned away, earning his laugh. Wang Yeon stood beside her, flashing a smile with white teeth and a perfect dimples._

 _"What? I thought you wouldn't be surprised by seeing a half-naked man."_  
 _Soo turned to him._

 _"I heard the rumors that you had once attempted to take a peek on princes on a day before the ritual. I don't take rumors as a truth, but seeing you…I doubt the rumors were not entirely false." He smirked._

 _Soo gritted her teeth, embarrassment took over her as she prepared the bathing aid. She held the wet towel covered with soap foams._

 _"What now, your highness?"_

 _Wang Yeon kept his trademark smile, gestured with his hand for her to enter the bath. Soo only nodded her head in defeat as she slide herself into the bath. She had to prevent herself from groaned as a hot water reached to her legs. She silently reached for his arm as he complied and began to rub the towel against his strong arms. The aromatic scents spread around they could smell the strong fragrance of rose._

 _Soo noticed how close she was to his face. Soo immediately wondered what would her life be if Yeon-Hwa was born as a prince instead of princess. With the intelligence and manipulations he upholds with politics, Soo assumed he would have become a powerful king. Not to mention, he possesses the charming and good-looking appearance. Soo smiled and stifled a giggle, grabbing Wang Yeon's attention._

 _"What are you smiling about?"_

 _Soo smiled._

 _"Nothing…it's just that if your were born as a prince I might have fallen for you."_

 _Taken back from her compliment, Yeon-Hwa was a bit surprised._

 _"And what made you think that?"_

 _Soo sighed._

 _"Oh…come on. You have the looks. You, as Wang Yeon, are handsome—more than thirteenth prince—, and with your intelligence and strong wills, you would be the most powerful prince who could beat the third prince and if you get to train, your strength would equal with fourth prince. You would have been a symbol of Goryeo."_

 _Somehow, hearing such praises from Soo reached to Yeon-Hwa's—Wang Yeon's—heart. He could feel his cheeks warm and heated._

 _"And…uhh now that you have an eyes of a man…what do you think of me now? I know we've been a little bittersweet to each other, but when Myung-Hee was alive, I had think of you as a family. Whether I have to admit or not…"_

 _Wang Yeon felt the string of self-control waning. His half-lidded eyes pierced her doe-like eyes._

 _"Well, what would you do if I say…"_

 _He leaned forward, with his strong hand held hers tightly while his other and reached for Soo's hair, pulling the hairpin that tucked in her braids._

 _"I want to take you wholly?"_

"Oh god…I swear, I thought I was harassed by then…"Soo crouched herself as a circle.

Soon-Duk hug her mouth open as Chae-Ryung covered her eyes with her hands. Woo-Hee embraced the flustered Soo tightly hissing angrily at the princess, who was smirking.

"Admit it, you enjoyed a lot." Princess Yeon-Hwa smiled.

And most of the princes are preventing jealous fourth prince from unsheathing his sword, pulling his arms and legs stay still.

"Anything else you want me to dare?" Soo asked.

"From starting tomorrow," Princess Yeon-Hwa smiled, "I dare you to ignore third prince Wang Yo for a week."

"Okay…? But why?" Soo questioned.

"I am fully aware of how Third Prince grew fond of you and he is type of a man intolerable when he sees someone ignores him or giving him lack of any attention." The princess reasoned.

"Deal." Soo said with a smile.

The game continues until it was Soo's turn again.

"I'll choose truth."

The girls glanced at each other, then smiled.

"Do you…," Soon-Duk began in teasing manner, "love someone?"

The question caught every prince's attention. What caused them more tense was Soo's expression. The pinkish blush with a shy smile, it was confirmed she does indeed love someone.

"Uh-oh, someone's blushing~!" Chae-Ryung giggled.

"I guess so…but I just started so I don't know much…"

The girls didn't ask much further for more detail, much Woo-Hee's next question was far more curiouser.

"Have you once had a lover before you came to Songak?"

Soo was taken aback with the question, but since its a girl talk, she assumed it wouldn't hurt much to say it all.

"Yes. I had once. Though it didn't last for a time."

The girls didn't said anything, prompting her to continue. The princes never heard anything of Soo once had a lover, and imagining her being with someone else was very disturbing.

"He was no prince. He was just a man. I met him several years ago and he courted me for a year. And I never told about him to Myung-Hee and anyone else. Heck, we even think of eloping. We loved each other—well I thought he did, until I saw it."

The way Soo spat at the last sentence, everyone could guess the relationship didn't go well.

"I saw him and my former friend together. I was completely tricked by them for half of year, and what's even worse; they took everything away from me."

Soo's face darkened with such memory. And no one had seen such loathing expression from her who have always been optimistic and lively. Most of the prince swore if they ever see that man and her former friend in front of her again, they would be delighted to cut off their head.

"Was that a reason why you agreed to stay with Lady Hae, then? To move one and forget about them?" Chae-Ryung asked.

Soo only nodded.

"Yes. And thanks to all of you, I have managed to survive and learned so much. I may be clumsy, but nonetheless I am very thankful of everyone." Soo smiled brightly.

"So…are they dead?" Woo-Hee asked.

"…No, but I do not wish for their death or whatsoever." Soo replied.

"But seriously…are you not gonna tell us who's the man you fell in love with?" Soon-Duk asked with a sneaky smile.

Soo giggled as she motioned them to come closer as they listened. When Soo spoke the name of a man, their expression grew even more shocked.

"No!" Chae-Ryung exclaimed, disbelieved.

"Yes!" Soo smiled.

But the prince didn't get to heard the name as they grew impatient and curious, wanting to learn the name of a man who stole her heart.

"But if princess Yeon-Hwa was a prince, I would have fall in love with you." Soo smiled at the princess who was blushing.

The girls noticed the pile of incomplete makeups behind Soo as they wondered what were these for. It has different powders and brushes on the small case. The next one was a black and red silk folded beside.

"By the way, what are those for?" Soon-Duk asked as she pointed the containers behind her.

"Hmm? Oh, those are…" Soo held the makeups, "these are for the fourth prince. And those silks are for his robes. I have to make a spare cosmetics for his scars and the silks are to make a rather comfortable robes for him."

The princes were nearly aghast at her pampering with the fourth prince. So was bit flustered, but he smiled at Soo's caring side, unaware of glaring he received from Yo, Wook, Eun, and Jung. Baek-Ah and Mu was touched with Soo's affectionate side for their fourth brother as Won was only aghast as he found peculiar of the girl who wasn't afraid of the prince who was called as Wolf-Dog.

"Soo," Soon-Duk called out, "don't you think you're spoiling Prince So a bit too much?"

Soo turned to her.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're making a cosmetics sets for his scar, sewing robes for him, and what's more, you are baking his favorite snacks and serve his favorite teas." Chae-Ryung pointed out.

"Not only him, but lately you're giving much attention to the sons of Dowager Queen Yoo. Prince Yo, and Jung for example." Woo-Hee added.

It was true that Soo had given them attention than other princes. She was the only person who knows Yo's fear for thunderstorm, and Jung's favorite hobbies. But what bothered them the most was her attention was completely onto the fourth prince, Wang So. Almost as Wook and Eun missed their time spent with Soo.

"Maybe because you are being friendly to them, but if you keep doing that, Prince Yo, So and Jung will become the princes who couldn't do anything on their own and dependent towards you." Princess Yeon-Hwa concluded.

Her sharp remarks struck third, fourth, and fourteenth prince's heart. It was true. That they have grown fond towards Soo and they might have been also relying on her with their insecurities. Soo blinked her eyes couple of times.

"So what you were saying is that third and fourth prince are going to become an empty-headed men who can't do anything without me?"

Soo's blunt question stabbed their pride.

'E—empty headed…?!' Both Yo and So exclaimed in their thoughts.

"Nah~ that won't be happening. They are fully grown up. They grew up in different places but they were fully educated and trained. Especially the fourth prince. He literally trained himself and become invincible and is strongly educated. I may not know about prince Yo, but I know that both of them were mature enough. Though I admit, prince Yo possesses a cruelest, sadistic sense of humor."

The words got Yo shocked. And the words, "cruel" and "sadistic" hurts. Like hard. But most of the princes and the girls secretly agreed.

"As long as I'm alive, that will not happen!" Soo smiled with pride.

"And if Queen Yoo tries to hurt either of you, what will you going to do?" Woo-Hee asked.

The question had every prince froze. They were fully aware of Queen Yoo's misdeeds. Including scarring So's face, framing Wook's and Yeon-Hwa's mother with the crime their mother didn't committed. Imagining the queen's impending scheme always made everyone tense.

Until they heard Soo laughing, then her face grew deadly serious.

"Look, I know what she did to Prince Wook and Princess Yeon-Hwa. And if the queen do anything that harm either them, me, or the fourth prince, she will have to kill me first. I don't die that easily. And I'm not afraid of being killed in her hands. As long as I could protect all. I know how she will use her sons for her personal gain, but you should know…mother is…a most important duty to help their children shine themselves. However, I believe princes could stand to the top on their own."

Her speech stuck on everyone's mind. Her most philosophical words impressed them. Soo was sacrificial and was bold enough to declare the confrontation to the queen.

"Then…let me ask you one thing…," Yeon-Hwa began, "what is it like to own Goryeo?"

Soo didn't say for a while, then replied:

"It's same as becoming the parents. King Taejo found Goryeo, so technically, he is a father of Goryeo as much as there are mothers of the country. Like I said, parents know what to make their children shine themselves. The king knows how to prosper his country. I consider that being a king is same as becoming a father."

Once again, they were impressed with Soo's opinion. They know she bear no greed towards the throne, yet she possess the philosophical opinion of the role as a ruler. Even the Crown Prince was highly moved by her, completely seeing her as an extraordinarily intelligent girl. Other princes' eyes glow as they could feel the imaginary halo around her. As if she was a rare being. Watching behind, Choi Ji-Mong was smiling approvingly as he get to know Soo's opinion of the sovereign's role. He thoughtfully remarked her most powerful ability with a quality as an important figure; bond with everyone she meets.

"Oh you are officially my role-model…" Chae-Ryung mused.

As a princess of Hubaekje, Woo-Hee was utterly impressed with her friend. She finally see the reason why everyone she meets grows to love her.

The girl talk was over as the princes were hurried to their place, finding no reason to eavesdrop them anymore. But one thing they have in question was kept in their mind, who was the man Soo loves the most?

Note:  
Wang Yeon is a name for male!YH I have made up. If anyone wants to make a fic for Yeon-Soo centric or some sorts, feel free to use it~!


	7. Chapter 7: More Royalties, More Scenes

[Summary: In a most important occasion, Soo meets more princes from different clan. As a high ranked court lady, she was in a heaviest task to impress them. Yo, So and Jung's oldest brother, Wang Tae notices Soo's interaction with the princes.]

The court ladies were busy moving tables and furnitures everywhere in the morning, directed by Court Lady Oh and Soo. They were informed that other princes and princesses will visit Songak in a week. As much as Soo knows, King Taejo has twenty-nine wives, twenty-five sons, and nine daughters. In other words, Soo will meet more than dozens of prince with eight more princesses. Soo sighed, catching Lady Oh's attention.

"Are you alright?"

Soo only nodded her head.

"It will be a grand day since it is the king's second son's birthday soon. Don't worry, you will need to serve them only for several days."

Soo remembered the history she learned from her life at 21st century, that some of the princes pass away earlier for some different causes. She fears if something worse will happen to one of them as she was fully aware of some prince's upcoming treason they will commit. She could only hope this week will be over as a peaceful days that will be passed soon.

Soo felt the hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her mentor forming a comforting smile.

"Just do your best."

Soo smiled, swore not to let her down.

Back to her chamber, Soo, Chae-Ryung, Woo-Hee, Soon-Duk, and Princess Yeon-Hwa had the scrolls filled with the informations of visiting princes and princesses. Chae-Ryung and Soon-Duk introduces all their names, while Woo-Hee and Princess Yeon-Hwa told Soo each of the prince's and princess's additional information.

"And the guest of honor, is him."

Woo-Hee pointed at the name; "Wang Tae".

"He is the oldest son of Queen Yoo and currently, he lives in the household of Chungju clan." Princess Yeon-Hwa said.

"It was rumored that he suffers from incurable disease. The royal physicians don't know the cause, but he was once known as the potential rival of the Crown Prince. If it weren't for the disease, Wang Tae would have been the crown prince." Woo-Hee added.

Soo nodded in understanding. She heard from history that Queen Yoo was known for having many children compare to other wives of King Taejo.

"Worry not. He may resemble Yo or So, but he is a gentle, and kind man. He actually has a cordial friendship with Crown Prince and the the third prince is quite submissive towards his older brother." Woo-Hee assured.

Soo felt sympathy towards the man Wang Tae since he doesn't have much time to live. At the same time, she was curious of what does every other prince looked like.

"Other princes are very young…some of them are no older than five to twelve." Soon-Duk informed more as she put the scrolls down.

They all told Soo each other prince's favorite snacks and teas to serve as Soo write down everything on her small note. As she bowed to them, bidding goodbye, she walked to Damiwon followed by Chae-Ryung, directing other court ladies with organizing the hall.

From the following night, Soo was exhausted from the work and was resting in her room. She heard the knock from the outside. She approached to the door and opened, letting the younger princes, So, and Wook enter.

"Soo. are you okay?" Prince Eun asked.

Soo only nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"It's quite a big day soon, you better need to rest." Wook said with comforting smile.

Soo thanked him as Jung and Baek-Ah dragged Eun away. Wook and So slowly left as Soo drifted herself into her sleep, waiting for the next big day.  
The day has come faster than Soo thought as the court ladies were finished the preparation. Soo stood beside Court Lady Oh as the princes were at Songak to greet their other siblings. As a senior court lady she need to stay calm and composed. Chae-Ryung gave her reassuring smile as Soo smiled back at her.  
The gate of palace opened, revealing other princes and princesses with their servants following them behind. What caught Soo's attention was the young man in the center. He has a pale skin with his eyes that resembles either third or fourth prince. His black hair was tied back in a knot, indicating his marital status, and he was wearing the platinum gold robes with black highlights. Soo immediately realized this man was Wang Tae, Queen Yoo's eldest son. Behind him was his sisters, Princess Nak-Rang* and Heung-Bang. There was other half-brothers followed with Wang Wi, Prince In-Ae, Jo-Ii, princess Munhye*, and Sunui*. Another half brother who Won seemed welcoming towards, was his older brother Wang Ui. Different princes and princess were marching with their servants and their mother.

The princes of Song-Ak greets them politely and so did their servants. Soo and the court ladies bowed, greeting the visiting royalties. Behind them, enters King Taejo with his queens. Queen Yoo warmly welcomed her children, especially Wang Tae. The banquet began shortly as Soo remained close to Court Lady Oh, who was serving teas for the king, queens, and the crown prince. King was having a conversation with Tae, seemingly glad to see his son's more healthier appearances.

"Tae, my son, welcome back." Queen Yoo formed a welcoming, yet somewhat concerned expression.

Wang Tae only smiled back.

"It's been a long time, mother."

His voice was gentle, yet raspy, implying he wasn't recovered with his illness yet. He looked at the Crown Prince and smiled.

"How are you, brother?" Wang Mu asked.

"Never been better since I came to see my brothers."

Then he turned to his younger brothers. Before he could greet, Wang Yo immediately bowed with his upper body fold in ninety degrees, surprising Soo. She had never seen that prideful third prince being very submissive, but it was secretly an interesting scene. It was a quite a surprising view to Jung as he viewed Wang Tae as a strong man, but So seemed composed since he had known their relationship between Tae and Yo.

"Now, Yo. Not in front of everyone." Tae laughed heartily as he stroke Yo's head as if he was a little boy who was about to be punished.

Tae then looked around, as if looking for someone.

"Where's So?"

The fourth prince stood, approached to his older brother and bowed. Tae was a bit surprised to see his favorite brother without the mask and the scar. But nonetheless, he was happy to see his brother So.

"How was your stay at the palace?" He asked with kind-hearted smile.

"It was quite…comfortable. I have managed to learn with brothers." So made a prim smirk.

"I see," Tae patted So's shoulder, "seeing your face now makes me feel better. You look more lively than the last time I saw you."

Soo smiled at their brotherly conversation. She was glad So had another brother who cares about him. By seeing them close, she could see the striking resemblance to one another.

"Brother, your face…! There's no scar!" Princess Nak-Rang pointed out at So.

Her outburst caught other princes' and princesses' attention. Their eyes grew slightly wide, blinking as if they had seen the ghost. Unused with many attention, So averted his gaze, accidentally on Soo, who gave him an expression of "What?" then pretended she didn't notice his gaze. Seeing their silent interaction, Wang Tae stifled his chuckle as he continued to talk to his sisters.

The banquet concluded with the teas as the siblings were busy having social interaction. Soo saw ninth prince somewhat scolded by his brother Wang Wi, presumably for his inappropriate remarks.

"Are you nervous?"

Soo heard So, and she shook her head.

"Well, are you?" Soo asked the question back to him.

"Actually, yes…a bit." So admitted.

"Your brother seemed very nice."

So smiled at her remark.

"Our second brother is a peacemaker…he loves his country as if it's his home. He dislikes war because he doesn't want any sacrifice on both sides. He told me once that the soldiers have their family who's waiting for their return and he doesn't wish to see the tragedy they do not deserve. He knows about my scar, but he kept sending me letters as he couldn't return to the palace due to his disease."

Soo only nodded her head. At least, she was relieved to see other brother who showers So with affection he truly deserves.

"Well, I thought you were a complete aloof, but you were actually big brother's little boy, huh?" Soo teased.

"Excuse you!" So silently hisses, but smiled nonetheless.

"Oh sorry~!" Soo giggled.

Little did they knew, their interaction didn't go unnoticed by Wang Tae, who was looking at the pair with knowing smile. Then, he whispered to Lady Oh. After that, Court Lady Oh approached to the fourth prince and Hae Soo.

"Soo."

Court Lady Oh called. Soo turned to her mentor.

"The second prince wants to see you."

Soo turned her head to So, who gave her comforting smile. Soo returned and followed her mentor obediently. They stopped at the spot where Wang Tae was sitting.

"G—greetings to the second prince." Soo bowed.

Court Lady Oh was back from her task, leaving Wang Tae and Soo alone.

"Are you Hae Soo, from the Hae clan?"

Soo replied with "yes" as she nodded her head.

"I've heard from my brothers. You were very close to them. Especially with my brother So. Though I admit, I was a bit baffled when I heard you and Eun used to bicker one another," Tae kept his smile intact, "were you the one who covered So's scar?"

Soo was unexpected with his question. Thank goodness, he didn't ask the question in silence. She carefully nodded her head. Wang Tae's expression grew brighter.

"My…I couldn't thank you enough for taking care of my brother."

Soo formed a relieved smile, glad she hadn't done anything that upset him.

"I also heard you are skilled with cosmetics and medics. I'm quite impressed you have managed to help So with his insecurities. I owe you a great debt of gratitude."

"She is indeed very intelligent," The crown prince added, "she is also has a gifted talents with brewing different types of tea."

"Is that so? Perhaps, I could request for one then. Is it alright?"

Soo smiled widely as she nodded her head.

"Of course, sire."

Then, Wang Tae whispered.

"So and I have a same favorite tea."

With that Soo hurriedly went to brew the tea. Wang Wi, Won's older brother noticed and walked towards Wang Tae.

"So she's the famous Hae Soo the princes in Song-Ak has grown fond of?"  
Wang Tae nodded his head.

"Yes. She seemed very lively despite the grace looming over her."

"Too innocent, not to mention. Is it just me, or did your brother Yo and Jung looked at the pair with deadly frown?" Wi gestured towards the princes who were looking at So and Soo's interaction.

Wang Tae looked at Yo, Wook, Eun, Baek-Ah, and Jung. Baek-Ah smiled warmly at the pair with Eun. But what bothered Tae the most, was Yo, Jung, and Wook's gaze. The fourteenth prince Jung frowned, not bothering to show his envy. Wook and Yo's eyes were darkening, even though Yo formed a small curl on his lips. Wook looked away as he went back from talking with Yeon-Hwa, but both his and Yo's expression failed to hide from Wang Tae's sharp, correct judgement.

"No doubt, your favorite brother So must have gained a lot of attention from the girl…" Wang Wi concluded.

The second prince giggled at his remark.

"You have eyes, Wi. But you don't see clearly enough."

He saw the way So looked at Soo when she finished brewed the tea. She had prepared two cups with same teapots for Wang Tae and Wang So. Both of them thanked her, and she bowed. What Tae noticed was So's hand briefly gripped on Soo. She gave a small note to him and left. Based on So's rather bashful smile with blush, Tae concluded his brother's current 'condition'.

"I see the demise to the darkness of the palace."

Wi could only smile, nodded his head in agreement. Tae's brother-in-law, and a half brother, Wang Jik walked over.

"I heard she refused the betrothal to the king. I wonder why…" Jik mused, interested, "but I must say, even though she's from that traitorous Hong Ha-Jin's clan, she proved her loyalty to Goryeo all along."

Tae could nodded his head. There was a rumor—which proved to be true—that elder Hong Ha-Jin traded with Khitan, betraying his country, the king. But Hae Soo, the girl had remained in the palace, serving the king and the royalty. Also, she possessed the powerful ability of bonding with them bringing light to such hellish palace and returned his brother So, his smile.

Soo had seen Wang Tae talked to Mu, and other princes. She must admit, but she could feel the majestic aura from the second prince. It was as if Wang Tae was next in line as a true heir to the throne. She was told that Wang Tae couldn't become the crown prince because of his illness. She had witness the symptoms by far. The excessed coughing, his pale skin, and purplish lips…it reminded her Myung-Hee, her deceased cousin. Tae was known for born with fragile body. She knew nothing whether Tae lives or dies, but her compassionate side kicked in. As the princes were back to their respective chambers, she was once again called by Tae. She greeted the second prince, bowed slightly. She inspected his face and it was the similar disease her cousin had, no doubt. He was suffering from the respiratory disease.

"By the way you are looking, you might have aware of my disease."

Soo jumped in surprise.

"It's alright. Everyone knows that I have a lung disease."

Speaking of, Soo remembered the tray of Chinese quince tea and pieces of pears in dishes. Wang Tae tilted his head at unusual sets.

"I have learned what disease you have, so this isn't much but I have prepared some to at least cease the coughing and the pain from neuralgia and muscular pain."

Wang Tae seemed surprised to know that Soo knows the symptoms of his disease. Soo was also surprised at herself as she thought she wasn't supposed to say it out loud. She looked down again, gaining his heartily laugh.  
"You are an odd one, I must say."

Soo only put the tray on the table.

"The Chinese quince tea will help you with neuralgia and muscular pain. It is also good for prevent any flu. I have earned this pears which it could cease the sore throat and the pain from the neck. That's the only thing I could find."  
Tae held the cup and drank it. He immediately felt his neck drained all the pain away, and smiled warmly at the court lady.

"Thank you."

Soo smiled back.

"I have called you to ask you one thing," Tae said as he put the cup down, "why did you cover So's scar?"

Soo blinked her eyes at his question. She remembered the time how hurt he looked when he was humiliated at his first day in rain ritual. People threw him muds, rocks and every hurtful, cruel remarks at him. Calling him monsters, misshapen creature. She briefly frowned at the memory, but remained composed.

"Because it was the only way he have to surpass his insecurity. Because of the scar, he let himself thrown into the dark, lonely place when he seek for affection he must deserve. Just because of the scar and the reputation as a wolf-dog, his brothers used to fear him."

"So you cover his scar to mend his sorrow?" Tae asked.

"Yes, and I only wanted to help with his insecurities. People said I might have cared for him out of pity, but they are wrong," Soo then formed a rather fond smile, "with scar or not, being how great prince So is what matters the most."

The second prince could sense the sincerity in her voice, and he deeply appreciated her care for his favorite brother. A tear gathered in his eyes, remembered So's life as a hostage in Shinju, guilt overflowed in him due to his incompetence for protecting him. But imagining So's life with Soo, he was relieved as even if he will be soon to leave the world, he would die in peace.

"If that's what you think so, I'm relieved that at least So has someone he had drawn to. I might stay at Son-Ak for three days. I am still concerned with him. Oh, and feel free to stay acquainted around me."

Wang Tae reminded Soo as Myung-Hee, due to his mature and caring personality. Almost as if Tae cares for So as a fatherly figure, instead of brother. But if Tae dies, So will have no one who will watch over him. She knows So was a man who always was independent aloof, but she knew his brother's death would affect him.

She was back from her thought as she heard the eunuch announced the fourth prince's presence. She scooted herself to the side, letting fourth prince to enter. So didn't expect to see Soo, but he remained silent.

"Good to see you again, brother." He greeted

"You must have been exhausted at Shinju. I assume you are having a relaxing time at the palace" Tae grinned.

"Not that relaxing, but.." He shortly glanced at Soo, "it was worth it."

"That's great. I'm glad you are getting along with others…," Tae sighed, "it's quite a large-scale around the palace since I have visited this palace just now."

Tae coughed a little, alarming Soo and So. As if thinking an idea, Soo went beside So.

"Your highness," Soo called for the fourth prince, "why don't you go give him some message on his shoulder? He have been very worried about you recently."

A bit surprised and embarrassed, So frowned at her. But nonetheless he moved towards his older brother and gave him and an awkward, slight squeezes on his shoulders. Soo smiled at their brotherly bonding as Tae laughed heartily. In all honesty, he was surprised with So and Soo's all too friendly bickering and see how she greatly changed his brother.

"Thank you, So. You've grown much stronger I was surprised."

So made an awkward smile, but briefly gave Soo a playful glare with her secretly tucked her tongue out then giggled silently.

After several minutes both So and Soo were excused. Witnessing their playful bickering almost made Wang Tae smiled, with his eyes gathered several tears.

'Soo, thank you…for appearing in my brother's life…'

From the next morning, Soo was busy doing makeups for the visiting princess as they were curious of cosmetics she made. Soo tried one for Munhye, Sunui, and Nak-Rang.

"Done!" Soo exclaimed as she gave each of them a mirror.

They all seemed very satisfied as they smiled and giggled like a teenage girls. Well, technically they are young adults..

"The soap you made smelt so great. Maybe I could ask you for mine." Nak-Rang looked at the mirror as the other princesses were looking at the soaps Soo created.

"Anytime, princesses."

"Soo~!" Eun came out of nowhere, surprising the princesses.

Then, Baek-Ah, Jung, Wook, Won, So, Yo, princess Yeon-Hwa, the Crown Prince, and the visiting princes were all presented, looking around the court lady Soo's room, filled with unseen cosmetics sets and the colorful bathing aids with a shape of flower.

"I see you were enjoying Soo's cosmetics, sisters…" Yeon-Hwa grinned.

"Wow, I've never seen this before…" Wang Wi mused as he walked around.

"Soo, would you make one of these for me?" Wang Jik asked, focusing on the flower-shaped soaps.

Soo smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeon-Hwa's right, girls, you are enjoying all these without us?" Baek-Ah chuckled.

"Sorry, everyone. This is ladies day." Soo smiled widely.

When Soo noticed So, she also noticed a tiny mark of concealing that reveals his upper scar, implying that he might not have the spare left to cover the scar. She then pulled another one for him.

"Except him.." She muttered as she signalled him to come inside.

The princesses wanted to see how Soo covered So's scar but for their space, Yeon-Hwa gently shoved them outside the room. Soo used the brushes with delicacy, brushing all the way that could conceal his scar. As soon as she finished, she put her brush down.

"I know I'm not supposed to be surprised, but still I'm impressed with her skills." Eun said, watched them in awe.

"Sister, you are truly talented!" Jung exclaimed.

Soo only giggled bashfully, waiting for So's expressions. He looked at the mirror then, formed the expression everyone rarely see from him. He made a broad smile.

"Thank you, Soo."

Seeing the radiance in his smile, she abruptly hugged him with her arms around his neck and her head on his.

"D'awww~! Your welcome!"

Seeing the girl cooing the fourth prince was a rather interesting scene. Yo, Wook, and Jung froze as Eun and Baek-Ah only laughed. Won rolled his eyes at them while the visiting princes were utterly shocked. Wang Tae blinked his eyes startled, but seeing the blush in his favorite brother, he stifled his chuckle.

Realizing what she did, she scooted away, apologizing with blush. She hurriedly packed her sets and scurried away as So tried to called out while following her. Jung, Eun and Baek-Ah laughed as they ran along. Won sighed as he tried to keep up with them, Yo and Wook silently followed sulking, leaving the visiting princes and princesses alone. Tae only laughed heartily.

 _'It will be a long, interesting days…'_

Note:  
According to the history, King Taejo had 29 wives to appease the powerful clan and its conflict. In result he has thirty four children; twenty five sons, and nine daughters.

Wang Tae*: He is queen Yoo's oldest son. In drama he was mentioned to be deceased when So was a young boy. In this fic, he is still alive but has incurable disease. (Also, I wanted to portray him similar as Soo's cousin, Lady Hae; mature, fatherly, and kind man.)

Princess Nak-Rang*: She is Queen Yoo's eldest daughter, who was married to the Silla Royalty, and has her daughter betrothed to the fifth king of Goryeo, Gyeongjong, as a first queen.

Princess Munhye*: She is the eldest daughter of Taejo's sixth queen, Queen Ryu, and she is Sun-Ui's older sister. Historically Munhye will be married to Jung. In episode 20, it was confirmed that Jung was remarried to her, thus she is Seol's step-mother.

Princess Sun-Ui*: She is the second daughter of Queen Ryu and historically, she would be married to Wang Wook, eighth prince, and their son Wang Chi becomes sixth king of Goryeo, Seongjong. In episode 20, she was married to Wook.


	8. Chapter 8: The Return of Hae

[Summary: The head of Hae Clan, Hong Ha-Jin is dead for unknown cause. Hae Soo's eldest cousin took over as a leader. Her five cousins are visiting her at Song-Ak and sees her interaction with every prince. Hae Soo's Cousins are my OCs. Nothing worse will happen…maybe.]

* * *

"My lady…"

Soo heard Chae-Ryung's alarmed voice. She put the tray down as she finished serving the prince's tea and approached to her. She noticed the folded paper in Chae-Ryung's hand.

"What is it?" Soo asked.

Chae-Ryung handed the letter to her. Soo accepted and began to read. Her face grew pale when she continued to read. She gasped as she read the last paragraph and folded it back. Her expression caught Wook's attention.

"Soo, what's wrong?"

She turned to eighth prince and others whose expressions grew concerned.

"Master Hong Ha-Jin…had passed away."

Crown Prince frowned at such unfortunate news. He was aware of the rumor that the leader of Hae Clan was secretly trading with Khitan, but he was wondering who would lead the Hae's after his death.

"My eldest cousin is currently the leader now…and there's much worse…"

"What? What?" Jung asked.

Soo looked around the prince, then answered.

"My whole cousins will come here at Song-Ak. Here to see me."

Hae Soo was quite nervous to see the cousins she had never met before. Although, she was sure the "real" Hae Soo might have known or get along with them, but she made a lie that she lost her memories and luckily they believed her. She was once told by her cousin Myung-Hee, that she has five cousins who were all young men. Except for two, who were younger than her.

She felt the hand on her shoulders and saw Wook, who gave her a comforting smile.

"Are you alright?" Wook asked, concerned.

Soo only nodded her head. However, deep down she inwardly was upset at her cousins for not attending Lady Hae's funeral. She immediately guessed they must be here to gain the king's favor again to uphold their family clan. Frowned at the thought, but she immediately find her composure.

"You seemed upset…" So pointed out.

"Not upset…I'm furious…" Soo muttered.

Then they heard the eunuch announcing the Hae clan's presence. The Song-Ak gate was opened, revealing five youthful men, who was confirmed to be Soo's cousins. The eldest with fine clothes on the center with his hair tied up in knot, was the oldest cousin, Hae Yoon*. He was making an expressionless look, but Soo could feel the intimidating aura from him. The two people on both of his side was second and third cousin, Hae Weol* and Hae Han*. Weol possesses a rather similar expression the third prince has; prideful and slightly arrogant, with refined golden robes swished when he walks. Han has his hair tied in pony tail, indicated that he wasn't married yet. The other two was no older than thirteen and ten years old boys, Hae Woo-Jin*, and Hae Nan-Gil*. Woo-Jin has a rather mature looks, holding one book. He has long hair partially tied, and wears light green and yellow robes. Nan-Gil has his hair tied up in ponytail, leaving his bangs on one side. He was wearing purple and pink robes, making an innocent expression.

Hae Yoon bowed slightly to the Crown Prince.

"Greetings to our Crown Prince."

Soo heard a graceful, deep voice from a young man.

"Welcome, I presume you are newly appointed head of the Hae clan." Mu formed a cordial grin as Yoon nodded his head.

When he looked at Soo, his stern expression grew soften and approached to her.

"Soo, it's been a long time."

Soo stiffly greeted him. She saw Woo-Jin and Nan-Gil ran to her.

"Soo! Sister~!"

She smiled at her younger cousins.

"We missed you…why did you stay away so long?" Nan-Gil whined as he hugged Soo.

"Please understand, boys," Weol walked towards them, "your favorite cousin must stay at the palace to mend our father's…disgraceful mistakes."

The princes could feel the tension as Weol almost spat the last word venomously.

"Weol, brother. This is palace, keep your mouth shut," Han warned him then looked at Soo, "we're terribly sorry we couldn't come to Myung-Hee's funeral. We know how close you are with her, yet we might have hurt you further."

Han's sincere apology struck to Soo. At least, Han was more responsible among them. However, the way Han looked at Soo somehow disturbed the princes.

"It's fine, really. I know all of you must have reasons why you couldn't come." Soo shook her head.

Soo led her cousins to Damiwon to serve them with her teas, letting them relax for a while. Yoon drank the tea, then formed a nostalgic smile.

"My, our Soo's growing up…" Yoon smiled, "it was just like yesterday when we saw her depart to Eight prince's residence with Myung-Hee. Now she's brewing such great tea to us, I couldn't be more proud."

"Oh, you're overpraising me…," Soo smiled shyly, "thanks to Court Lady Oh, I have managed to learn more inside here at Damiwon."

"Has Eighth prince been kind to you?" Weol asked with grin.

"Oh, yes. He have been kind to me, even when I lost my memories…" Soo replied.

Han put his cup down.

"How unfortunate…you should have at least send a letter to us. We could have brought your packings to mend your stress."

"Luckily, I have managed to remember a little by little. Prince Eun, Jung, and Baek-Ah became my friends. When I lost Myung-Hee, there were always there for me." Soo remembered her small fight with Eun, saved Jung from the thugs, and having drinks with Baek-Ah.

"Oh, I've heard about Queen Yoo's youngest son. He is the prince who goes out of the palace, pick fights and mingle with the commoners…" Weol pointed out with smirk, "as such age, princes needs to learn more in palace, yet letting him cavorting with low-class…"

Weol tsked, huffed in annoyance as he drank the tea. Soo frowned a bit at his insults to fourteenth prince Jung.

"He is still young, but he is very sweet in heart. He just doesn't know the cruelty of the palace yet." Soo defended.

Weol only raised his eyebrows. Yoon coughed to cut off the tension.

"Anyhow, I'm sorry about our father. He just made decision without letting us know. Forcing our Soo to marry the king, yet allying with Goryeo's enemy… Remember, you may be the palace's court lady, but our family will do anything with our power to help you." Yoon said.

Soo grinned at Yoon's king offering.

"Thank you. But I'm quite satisfied with my life here for now."

Soo excused herself and went to serve the teas for the princes. They all saw her left with a benevolent smile, but faded as she was no longer seen.

"Brother…" Woo-Jin called out, "have you heard about the rumors of our family? Some says uncle Hong Ha-Jin was actually murdered…"

Yoon shushed him firmly.

Soo was done the work in Damiwon and was walking around the palace garden. She looked at the flowers, envying the peace such beautiful plants had in such dreadful place. She was wandering, unnoticed the princes, especially Yo, So, Wook, Won, Eun, Baek-Ah, and Jung. Even Soon-Duk and Woo-Hee was present.

"In all honesty, I was a bit scared for her…" Eun muttered.

"Why?" Jung asked.

"I was afraid her cousins were here to bring her back to her home…" Eun replied, sadness filling in his voice.

"It's good then, since she could be safe from any danger at palace." Won bluntly said, earning many glaring from his brothers.

"For the first time, I'm agreeing with him. Seriously, I'm concerned with Soo since her cousins are here at Song-Ak." Baek-Ah agreed.

So and Wook would not likely admit loudly, but if Soo ever leave the palace they would feel the emptiness in their heart. Wook would most likely send her letters if she does, possibly ask about her well-being. So, in his case, he wanted to drag her far away so she wouldn't leave him, but inside, he had this unknown confidence that he would protect her from any danger as long as she's with him forever.

Eun and Jung will miss hanging out with her. Their life was fun and joyful ever since Soo entered in their life. She had always spoiled them with affections and gave them gifts for their birthday. Eun was once harbored the crush on her, but he knew she doesn't love him back. Now that he's married to Soon-Duk, he remained as her friend. Jung also harbored romantic feelings for her, but in reality, he was extremely shy to tell her. Perhaps,also out of fear she might reject him.

Their gaze towards Soo didn't went oblivious to Soo's cousins. Yoon stopped at saw the princes and so did the others.

"Woo-Jin, Nan-Gil…why don't you go accompany Soo?" Yoon smiled.

The boys smiled as they ran to her, calling out as Soo caught them before they could trip themselves. Seeing Soo playing with them looked like as if the mother was playing with her sons in the eyes of princes. What bothered Han the most was they way princes—especially Yo, So, Wook, Eun, and Jung—stared at Soo. He frowned, but formed a fake smile. Weol humphed in irritation at such "intimacy" within the eyes of the princes, especially Wook and So.

"How rude…," Weol mumbled, "a widower prince watching his former sister-in-law, such vulgar, despicable scene."

Weol was referring to Wook, the eighth prince. He heard from Myung-Hee once, that she wanted Wook to have a second wife after her death, who was actually Hae Soo. Since then, the three older cousins were finally aware of Wook's unsettled feelings for Soo. Baek-Ah heard Weol's silent outburst, slightly frowning. Yoon glared at his brother, then greeted the prince.

"Greetings to the princes."

The princes greeted them back.

"I hope she didn't bring much burden to you." Yoon said with an apologetic tone.

"No, she didn't," Wook smiled, "you cousin only brought us happiness."

"Yes, she even helped out brother So. She always pamper him, you see." Jung said with wide smile.

Then the three Hae cousins glanced at the fourth prince. Han made a brief hostile glance, but formed a fake smile. Weol only stared at the fourth prince with his one eyebrow raised.

"Ah, so you're the fourth prince our Soo always talked about." Yoon stared at So with polite grin.

So looked at them, scrutinising their behaviors. Yoon was very polite, greeting him with graceful gestures. Weol looked at him with black expression, but So could see the disgust in his eyes. When he saw Han's, there was something amiss from him. Han was smiling, but his lips were forced and strained as So saw his fists trembling.

So could see that two cousins were already showing their hostility to him. Possibly because of his reputation as a "Wolf-Dog", or the fact that he was an adopted son of Shinju, abandoned by his mother Queen Yoo. Perhaps, they just hated him because the fourth prince was being close to their precious cousin Hae Soo.

"How amusing," Weol mused, cruel smile loomed over his face resembling Yo's, "the word on the street says there was a Wolf-Dog in this palace whose face was so hideous that all of his brother cowered in fear as a coward brats. But…it seemed the rumor was only a poppycock."

Yoon tried to berate him, but the damage was done. The other princes were tense as the silence took over the garden. Baek-Ah and Woo-Hee glared at Weol's insolent behaviors as Eun and Won was practically stiffened at Weol and Han's intimidating aura. They heard that Hae clan has their wealth and power remained strong as their high status of nobility, even more than Hwangbo's and Shinju's. So didn't say anything and made no expression.

"Brother please, don't be too rude to fourth prince," Han scolded him with forced smile then looked at So, "at least he has some manners than his third brother who's only good at bad-mouthing others for his own pleasure."

Now, Han's insult stabbed Yo's pride. People might have agreed with Han, but in this case, nobody said anything. The princes were froze at their threatening presence, except for the Fourth prince. So formed a mocking smile, then.

"If you either fear or hate, why don't you say so?"

Han and Weol's lips twitched.

"…excuse me?" Han managed to speak.

"Were you purposely speaking it because you either despise violence, or too afraid to use it against me?" So asked, formed a rather sadistic smile.

Before they could retort, Soo called them out. As Weol and Han turned, their cruel expression melted into a sweetest smile at Hae Soo. Their expression almost made Baek-Ah laugh.

"Were you getting along with princes?" Soo asked as she stood beside So.

"Oh we were having such a conversation…" Baek-Ah said, stifling his laugh.  
Soo only nodded her head, oblivious.

"Oh by the way, did you think of something you want for tomorrow?" Woo-Hee asked.

The court lady tilted her head. Just then, Woo-Jin spoke up.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, sister."

Soo's eyes grew wide by that.

"Oh wow, time goes fast! Umm, I don't have anything I want for now…but seeing you all is enough for me."

Woo-Jin and Nan-Gil giggled, forming such adorable, innocent smile. Baek-Ah thoughtfully pointed out they are not as arrogant or cruel as her second and third cousin.

"Why don't you go to Song-Ak market? You've never been there before, right?" Soo suggested to her younger cousins.

Two were squealing happily.

"Why don't I show them around?" Eun spoke up.

"I also know about the market, so it won't be hard to find goods." Baek-Ah also pointed out.

Soo then looked at her three older cousins, releasing her puppy eyes. Yoon sighed heartily.

"Alright," then Yoon turned to tenth and thirteenth prince, "until then, take care of Woo-Jin and Nan-Gil, your highness."

Soo gently led her little cousins to Baek-Ah and Eun, letting two princes accompanying them. The princes dismissed themselves to their respective chambers as Soo excused herself to hers, leaving three cousins. They saw the interaction between So, Soo, and Wook. And they heard the whisperings and murmuring from the servants.

"Lady Soo's been with the fourth prince lately…"

"She doesn't seems to be afraid of him…"

"Could it be that fourth prince has…"

"Shush! Her cousins are here, get back to your work!"

Han squinted his eyes as he kept watching Soo laughing with So and Wook. What bothered the three cousins the most was So and Wook's behaviors towards her.

"Yoon, have you heard what the palace court ladies are saying?" Weol asked.

"Hmm, it's been years since Myung-Hee passed away…" Yoon murmured, "perhaps, father must have dismissed such affair.."

"I heard that his family had once wanted to arrange the remarriage with Soo…," Weol rolled his eyes, not bothering to show his distaste, "letting her marry the widower…I don't want to bring such disgrace to her life again…"

Yoon kept looking at Soo and So. His cousin presumably make funny jokes that made So smiled. The first cousin, and the current head of Hae clan, heard the rumors about fourth prince several years ago before Soo was sent to Wook's residence. He also heard that So had once exterminate majority of wolves at the mountain of Shinju, with his bare hands. Even there was a gossips that So also murdered some people. Such stories had made Weol and Han displayed distaste, and Yoon had once warned Hae Soo not to meddle with any son of Queen Yoo, since he was aware of Queen Yoo's misdeeds, including sending her son So to Shinju as a hostage, attempted assassination on Crown Prince Wang Mu, and she also framed Queen Hwangbo for "sterilising" Court Lady Oh's uterus, killing her unborn child. In such society such as nobility, it wasn't hard to gain information of ambitious queen who would willing to use her own children to satisfy her greed. And seeing his cherished cousin Soo cavorting with infamous prince immediately made him felt uneasy. Also, he and Weol had once thought of the "arrangement" they might have planned for Hae Soo.

"We cannot stand this anymore…" Yoon muttered.

At night, Soo was resting in her room, squeezing her exhausted legs and arms. She rolled up her sleeves and squeezed wrist, massaging them until she saw the scar on her left wrist. She sighed at the memories of her nearly married off to the king. She cut her own wrist to prevent herself from getting married. Though her uncle had disowned her, she had managed to survive the palace and get along with princes. Due to her overworking, the scar didn't seem to fade.

Soo heard the knock from the door, letting the visitor enter who was unexpectedly one of her cousin, Hae Han. With his hair tied up in ponytail and beads hanging, he was wearing dark purple robes. Soo blinked her eyes in surprise.

"Oh, hello…Han."

"How are you?" He kept his sweet smile.

"It's fine…better than stuck as a noble lady." Soo muttered.

Han noticed the rolled sleeves, with one wrist revealing the scar. He frowned at it as he had heard that she cut herself to not marry the king—well, more like his father almost sold her off to the king. He walked and grabbed her wrist, causing her to flinch. With a concerned eyes, Han held out a bracelet with different colors of beads.

"You gave this to me when we were very young. I was caught in flu and you made this gift as a lucky charm to make me feel better."

"Oh…" Was the only thing she managed to say.

"You cried when you left home for Eighth prince's residence. Woo-Jin and Nan-Gil cried even more." Han chuckled at the memories.

Soo looked at a large yet beautiful beads. She might not know what kind of childhood the real "Hae Soo" had, but she concluded that she had caring cousins at least. Han put the bracelet on her scarred wrist.

"Now you need to wear them," Han formed a charming smile, "it's the only thing I could do for now."

Han stood up then, letting Soo rest.

"I'll let the court ladies know you will taking some rest. You seemed to work too much."

He left the room, leaving Soo drifted herself into a sleep.

On the next day, Soo and the court ladies were serving princes and princess teas and snacks at Damiwon. Court Lady Oh served the teas for the Crown Prince as Soo gave each prince and princess their favorites. The the court ladies announced the cousins as they entered. The crown prince generously let them enter. As the rest of the court ladies left, Soo was remained still as she greeted her cousins. Woo-Jin and Nan-Gil was back from shopping with Eun, Soon-Duk, Woo-Hee and Baek-Ah.

"Soo! Sister~!" Nan-Gil hugged Soo.

Crown Prince laughed heartily at the little boy's affection.

"Did you boys have fun today?" Soo asked.

"We've brought presents for you since it's your birthday today~."

At that Crown prince feigned the cough as he signalled his brothers. The Wang brothers pulled their gifts behind.

"Actually, we did too." Jung said shyly.

Soo smiled widely at that, unaware of three older cousins' frown. The Crown Prince gently shoved his gift to her.

"I've brought several rolls of silk fabrics for you." Wang Mu smiled.

Soo bowed, thanking him. Yo brought an expensive looking case, full of jewels.

"It's a rare gemstones from foreign countries." Yo said, but his smile didn't fade.  
Soo thanked the third prince. Yoon, Weol, and Han was a bit surprised at the prideful prince's rather kind gestures. Wook handed Soo the chest, revealing a hand mirror, built with platinum.

"A mirror for you, Soo." Wook said, slightly bashful.

Soo looked at the mirror, forming a small smile.

"Thank you, your highness."

Won brought golds and silvers.

"Here's a golds and silvers to our favorite court lady~!"

Eun, Woo-Jin, and Nan-Gil brought a flowers, much to Soo's surprise.

"Wow, my favorite flowers. How did you know?"

"The thirteenth prince told us. Your favorite flowers are Peonies, Magnolias, and Roses!"

"Thank you, boys!" Soo playfully pinched their cheeks.

Baek-Ah and Jung held their gifts to her. The 13th prince's was a chest full of flower oils and medical herbs she had searched for. Soon-Duk handed her a training robes, much to her cousins' confusion.

"We could ride horses and have some fun, just like we had before!"

Soo grinned widely.

"Of course. I miss such days…"

Woo-Hee and Jung handed her books for her to write.

"You needed more of them, right? We've brought them in case you need them." Woo-Hee said.

"Thanks, Woo-Hee."

Princess Yeon-Hwa gave Soo ingredients for the cosmetics.

"Even court lady needs to care for her appearance when she need to serve." Princess formed a charming smile.

"Thank you, princess." Soo thanked with appreciative smile.

Eun noticed the sparkling objects around her left wrist.

"Soo, what's that?"

Soo held her wrist, revealing a transparent colorful stones bracelet.

"Han gave this to me."

The princes' eyes were on her third cousin, who smiled at Soo.

"I heard she lost her memories several years ago. I brought this, hoping she could remember out old times as couple of children playing around. I didn't get to bring much, but it's the only gift I could give to her." Han explained.

Soo was focused on the bracelet as she listened to Woo-Jin and Nan-Gil about their times at their home with her. Weol and Han noticed the fourth prince hiding behind with his both hands. Weol silently nudged Han's side, forming a wicked smile. Baek-Ah and Woo-Hee noticed, sensed they are planning something.

"What about fourth prince?" Weol asked.

So looked up.

"Did you bring something for Soo today?" Han asked, forming a sweet, yet venomous smile that any political figures could see.

Soo looked at So with such doe-like eyes, though she gestured it was fine of he didn't bring anything. Sensing the tension, Yo, Wook, Won, Eun, Jung, Soon-Duk, and Baek-Ah glanced to So's and Hae cousins' side repeatedly. Princess Yeon-Hwa raised her eyebrows as Won mouthed "uh-oh" as he averted his gaze.

So take a brief glimpse of Han and Weol's smirk, then hesitantly he brought the rectangular black case. Soo blinked her eyes as she accepted his gift. She opened the case, revealing a beautiful hairpin and the ring. It was decorated with the large butterfly shaped platinum gold with blue and red beads attached with small silver strings, dangling as a raindrops. She noticed the black ring with beautiful navy blue gemstone similar to sapphire.

Soo take a glimpse of So's tapping finger that has white ring with blood red ruby stone in the center. So pretended he didn't notice, but he was shyly looking at her, expecting any reaction. Then, Soo made the most brightest, happiest smile and briefly embraced him.

"Prince So! I love them so much~! Thank you!" Soo beamed.

So looked up and saw her glowing smile, then looked away unable to hide his red blush across his cheeks. Soo was too focused on the hairpin and the ring with her eyes shining. Mu laughed heartily as Yo couldn't help but envious of his brother for earning her smile. Wook formed a sad smile, defeated. Eun and Jung was happy that Soo was enjoying the gift as Baek-Ah smiled, seemingly satisfied with So's success. Soon-Duk and Woo-Hee smiled as Yeon-Hwa did the same.

Soo put the ring on her finger, her smile didn't left from her face giggling. Most of the audience didn't noticed the glare from Weol and Han, though Yoon was a bit relieved that Soo managed to have a most memorable birthday. Perhaps, his views of So had drastically changed. Han was glaring at So, gritting his teeth with seething rage and jealousy.

An hour later, Soo was dragged by Woo-Jin and Nan-Gil, though the fourth cousin scolds Nan-Gil for asking a piggyback to Soo, who only smiled. Yoon was having a conversation with the Crown Prince. Eun and Jung was fooling around as Yo and Won silently walked behind with Weol and Han. Princess Yeon-Hwa, Soon-Duk and Woo-Hee was talking to one another with Soo. So and Wook was glad Soo was having a great time at her birthday. They stopped as Han and Weol turned to them.

"Your highnesses can leave now." Han said.

So and Wook blinked their eyes.

"Pardon?"

"You made our Soo happy so you did great as a former in-laws. Well done." Weol formed a mocking smile.

"We didn't do it because we were in-laws," Wook corrected, "your cousin Soo have done so much for us so—"

"Were you trying to say that because she's still a family to you?" Han cut off, "Myung-Hee's long gone and you are currently a widower. It's not like she is required to marry the royalty. How absurd. We'll supervise the rest of her birthday banquet so there's no need for you to help."

Wook didn't said anything much. So only scoffed. Their conversation didn't go unnoticed by the princes, princess, and Soo. Jung and Eun glanced at one another, fearing for the next. Won made a face, sensing a serious situation as Yo glared.

"You are no different that your deceased father…" So remarked harshly, "still thinking your family's much greater than Hwangbo's. You are just same as the elders who tried to sell Soo off to the king for their own benefits."

Han slowly took off his mask of facade warm smile, revealing a rather cold, cruel ones.

"Insignificant fool of our father might have committed such foolish mistake, but I do not wish for our Soo gaining such disgrace for cavorting with either infamously selfish queen's sons or a widower," Han formed an icy glare at So, "a wolf-dog whose neck chained by his own father should know his place."

Wook and So frowned. Jung wanted to interfere as he was glaring, but held back by Eun and Baek-Ah who was also glaring at the two Hae cousins for insulting Wook and So. Won quietly "eep"ed as he take a step back. Soon-Duk and Woo-Hee worriedly looked at Soo who was frowning. Yoon face-palmed at his brothers.

Before So and Wook said anything, they heard the voice behind Weol and Han.

"They didn't cavort…I was meddling with them first."

Weol and Han turned around to see none other than Soo.

"Eighth prince was suffering with his family before and after Myung-Hee's death. I couldn't do much as a good sister-in-law, so I decided to help him and his sister. And…" Soo looked at So, smiling comfortingly at him, "our fourth prince was struggling with his life at palace because of fictitious rumors, and I willingly helped him getting along with his brothers, so please understand."

Jung and Baek-Ah smiled as Eun sighed in relief. Won exhaled as he was glad the tension was over. Yo was amazed along with Yeon-Hwa who was surprised at Soo stood against her cousins with firm grace looming over her. The princess couldn't help but admire the girl, appreciating her. Yoon formed an apologetic expression to the Crown Prince, who only brushed it off generously.

Han's smile twitched as he glanced back and forth at So and Soo. Weol couldn't say anything much, intimidated by Soo's formidable aura.

"I see," Weol managed to speak, "I apologize for almost ruining your day."

"If you don't want to any further, don't say a word at all since you already did." Soo smiled the same one she defended So when Yo insulted him once*. It looked sweet, yet there was a dark undertone that was most likely a fury.

Giving So and Wook one last nasty glare, Han and Weol left to their guest chamber where Woo-Jin and Nan-Gil waits for them. Seeing them left, Soo noticed Wook and So's trembling fists. With a reassuring smile, she grabbed their fists and dragged them to their brothers.

"Let's go. The day's not over."

They could only grin, inwardly thanking her, not bothering the pink blushes over their cheeks.

The time goes fast as Soo was having another girl talk with Soon-Duk, Chae-Ryung, Woo-Hee and princess Yeon-Hwa while the princes were having tea with Soo's cousins, except for Woo-Jin and Nan-Gil who was exceptionally invited to the ladies' night.

"I couldn't thank you much for taking care of Soo." Yoon spoke.

"It's quite alright, she's like a sister to me," the Crown Prince spoke, "I'm the one who should be thanking her for getting along with my brothers and sisters."

"When we arrived at the palace we already asked for the king's permission to allow our Soo leave the palace."

Yoon's announcement caused the audience stopped at what they were doing. Eun, Jung and Baek-Ah stared as Won and Yo glanced at Yoon incredulously. So and Wook almost spat their tea.

"And what did his majesty said?" Wang Mu asked.

"His majesty said it is fine, but he told me I should ask Soo first. It's her choice to stay at palace or come stay at Han's residence."

So and Wook frowned at that. When the oldest cousin said he was planning on letting Soo stay at Han's, they felt like there was a different meaning behind. They could see Han smiling.

"We were concerned about Soo's well-being and I was thinking of the grand decision before our father managed to think different."

Crown Prince Wang Mu looked perplexed.

"And…what decision you have made?"

Yoon sighed quietly, then he chose to spoke up.

"I was planning on arranging the marriage between Soo and Han."

The princes' eyes were wide with shock. Panic didn't leave from their expression. They finally able to figure out Han's previous behaviors. Eun and Jung looked at one another, concerned. Baek-Ah looked extremely troubled as he was staring at So, whose hand—which his finger has a ring—was trembling with rage. Wook clenched his fist, his lips formed a thin line. Won swore he was about to faint out of heart attack as Yo was glaring menacingly at Han who was reflecting the same wicked smile as Yo usually formed. Wang Mu looked troubled at such news.

"Why didn't I heard such thing before?" The Crown Prince demanded the answer.

"It was our decision after Myung-Hee's funeral, but it was foiled since out father planned differently. We still had our idea unchanged…"

"Does Hae Soo know about this?" Yo asked, not hiding the irritation.

"She doesn't…so we were planning on asking her. She and Han were very close when they were children. Besides, Yoon and I was married but Han didn't and we had an idea of keeping her away from the palace." Weol explained, "our Soo, before entering the palace, was known for her intelligence and beauty, many suitors had asked for her hand in marriage. Old, young different clans from Silla, Hubaekje, Balhae…and so on. But we don't want to send her far away."

So and Wook didn't say anything. Imagining Soo gaining many suitors irked them even more. Eun's eyes had tears gathered but he didn't cry. Jung gritted his teeth as Baek-Ah tried to stop him from cause any conflict. Yo's lips twitched, obviously furious.

"However…," Yoon began after long silence as he glanced at the princes, "I changed my mind."

His sentence caused everyone looked up. Even Weol and Han was bewildered.

"I have seen Soo interacting with most of you. To be honest I disagreed at first, but for our Soo's happiness, I prefer to let her marry someone she wish to marry with."

"Brother—" Han tried to intervene.

"Of course, the king would let Soo choose to rather leave the palace and stay with us or remained at the palace. But, our clan will still support Goryeo…I highly doubt she would wish to leave."

"So it means she could stay here at palace?" Eun said hopefully.

"Yes." Yoon said with smile.

Jung and Eun nearly jumped out of joy. Baek-Ah smiled happily as So and Wook blinked their eyes, not believing such luck. Now it was third prince's turn to smirk sadistically at Weol and Han, mocking their back luck.

"Weol and Han will leave the palace tomorrow. But, we will sometimes visit her," Then Yoon's eyes were on So, "so please take care of our Soo."

Mu smiled, completely satisfied with young Hae leader's decision.

"Please excuse us…," then Yoon gestured to Weol and Han, "let's go back and rest for tomorrow."

Sulking, Weol and Han stood up following Yoon after giving So a deadly glare. So only smiled as he was glad Soo will stay with him and his brothers. Yoon was walking to his room, stopped at Soo's then left again.

The next morning came and Soo was at the gate of Song-Ak to bid her cousin goodbye, with princes and princess behind her.

"Remember, Soo. If you need any help, we will come to help you." Yoon said.  
Soo nodded her head. Woo-Jin and Nan-Gil came as they give her a paper where they painted about her and them.

"Sister, come and visit us sometimes…" Nan-Gil whined.

Soo cooed at them, giving hugs and kiss on their forehead.

"Of course I will."

Weol and Han came to So and Wook.

"As much as it pained us to say this, but…protect her with everything you have." Han said and he gave So a bone-crushing handshake, but So grabbed in same manner.

"Of course…" So said.

The horses were ready for the cousins. Nan-Gil and Woo-Jin rode on the same horse. Weol and Han hopped on their brown horse. Soo gave Yoon a hug as he walked to his horse.

"Let's ride horses sometimes later." Yoon smiled warmly.

"Absolutely." She replied.

Yoon nodded as he looked at her, then to his brothers.

"We'll wish you luck," then he called to his brothers, "let's go."

They galloped their horses while Soo waved her hands at them.

"Soo."

She turned to see princes, princess, Chae-Ryung, Soon-Duk and Woo-Hee. Soo blinked her tears back, and smiled widely grabbing So and Wook's elbows.

"Let's go back."

And they all gathered around her to Damiwon, with their smiles.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Hae Yoon*: The new head of Hae clan. He cares for Soo as his daughter. He initially was hostile to princes, but his heart melted when the rumors about fourth prince proved to be false.

Hae Weol*: The second cousin of Soo. He is based on Yo as a counterpart, but Weol is much worse when he mocks others with their weak points or previous misdeeds. He is extremely judgemental and is very narrow-minded, but he is also overly-protective of Hae Soo.

Hae Han*: The third cousin of Soo. He harbors romantic feelings for her and hates the way Wook and So looked at her. He is not married, but he is around same age as Soo. Nonetheless, he cares about Soo and wants what is best for her.

Hae Woo-Jin*: The fourth cousin of Soo who is twelve years old. He is Yoon, Weol and Han's cousin and is talented with arts like Baek-Ah.

Hae Nan-Gil*: The fifth cousin of Soo who is ten years old. He is loved by girls who think he is too adorable and innocent. He and Soo has similar personality when hanging out together.

*: Some parts might referring to the previous chapters.


	9. Chapter 9: Run Princes Run!

[Soo is tired of watching couples in Goryeo. She accidentally wished she could have found a man to give her heart to. And the next thing she knew, she found her "lady" friends became a "guy" friends. How will the princes react? She has twelve days to spend her time with her new "boy" friends…Magic!AU with many gender-bends and return of the Jinn!]

* * *

Soo went out to the Song-Ak market with Chae-Ryung. She was out of herbs and flowers and needed more for cosmetics and bathing aids. They bought herbs and flowers from foreign lands. Before she was about to pick another, she heard the voices behind. She turned and saw young couples smiling one another. One man gave his elbows as her arms were around, giggling. Those couples were just same as the ones from the modern word—

Then, Soo realized and asked Chae-Ryung.

"Chae-Ryung, what day of this month is today?"

"Uhh…first day of February…" Chae-Ryung replied.

Soo sighed as she felt her legs getting numb. Fortunately, her friend came and helped her stood up. Thirteen more days, it will be Valentines day…the holiday that makes her melancholic and forlorn. When they came back, princes and others had noticed the gloomy atmosphere around their favorite court lady.

"Soo? What's wrong?" Woo-Hee was the first one to speak.

"Nothing…." Soo lied.

"Come now, don't make us worry all." Prince Baek-Ah said.

Soo sighed heavily.

"There's this upcoming celebration from foreign country thirteen days later…"

"Okay?" Baek-Ah prompted her to continue.

"And it's the day for the lovers and courtship."

That word caused the princes and others spat their teas. Wook and So's were pretty much beyond shocked, coughed a little to loud.

"What's this 'celebration' called?" Baek-Ah asked.

"It's called Valentine's day…" She replied.

Thirteenth prince tried to pronounce the words, but she stopped.

"There was a legend within that day where in faraway land, where this 'monk' from different religion, arranged their religious marriage of soldiers and their love in the 14th day of February, which was forbidden. The king had the monk imprisoned for his crime. After this legend, it become a holiday where the lovers express their feelings by giving each other gifts, or offering the courtship for a day" Soo explained, "the girl also must give her heart to one man but the problem is…I don't have the one."

And she went back to the corner of her room, sulking.

"I wish I could find a man who I should give my heart to in that day…" she muttered.

Little did she knew, her wish would come true from the next day.

"Soo! Sister!"

Hae Soo saw Jung rushing towards her.

"Prince Jung? What's wrong?"

The fourteenth prince dragged her to the study room of Eighth prince's residence. She saw the princes and others surrounding the oh-so familiar material with oh-so familiar man. A lamp and—

"Ji-Mong Jinn?!" Soo blurted out, panicking.

The jinn laughed and made a dramatic pose.

"Yes, milady! I'm back!

"What the heck are you doing here?" She asked, raising her voice.

"Now, now, young lady~ You wished for something yesterday. And I'm back to make it all come true~!" The fairy exclaimed.

"What wish—oh…that.."

Then, Jinn snapped his fingers and the light loomed over the princess,illuminated her. As the lights were gone, Princes and Soo could only gape at them. A rather handsome, charming man smiled in a rather mischievous, excited way.

"Prince Yeon?!" Soo yelled.

Eun nearly fainted and Jung helped him up. Crown Prince only laughed heartily. Yo, So, and Wook frowned deeply—in third prince's case he was bitter with Yeon being more handsome than him— and Won laughed awkwardly.

"Hello again~," Yeon smiled, revealing his dimples, "oh don't be too surprised since you already saw myself this way before."

"Not all done yet~!" Jinn snickered as his eyes were on the door.

The door burst opened, revealing a rather youthful man with long hair tied in ponytail, wearing the servant's worn clothing.

"Milady? Are you alright?"

It didn't took everyone a long time to recognize the boy. Soo gasped as she pointed at the boy.

"C—Chae-Ryung? Is that you?"

The boy tilted his head, but nodded his head.

"Yes?"

Soo picked the mirror and reflected on him. Chae-Ryung face paled as he saw what he looked like. He jumped in surprise, wondering how come he become a man.

"Oh, you realize it now?" Won asked sarcastically, somehow miffed.

The door burst opened with a large kick, revealing a rather strong young man in soldier's outfit. His hair was tied in knot and has one hand holding a sword. Yes, he was none other than Soon-Duk, as a man. Now Eun fainted, mumbling how he preferred Soon-Duk as a girl.

"What's going on?" Soon-Duk asked.

"Seems like you're no longer lady Park anymore." Wang Yeon sneered.

"I heard that, brother wannabe!" Soon-Duk yelled angrily.

Before they could cause any harm to one another, the door opened once again, revealing a rather refined, good-looking man with long hair tied, his height tall as Wang Yeon, but less than Baek-Ah's. He was wearing a somewhat sword dancer's outfit. Baek-Ah gaped at the man as he also recognized who he was.

"Soon-Duk, calm your temper. Where's Soo?"

Soo felt the numbness.

"Oh my god, Woo-Hee?!" Baek-Ah gasped then laughed, "I must say you are still refined as a man, pretty boy?"

Woo-Hee glared daggers at him. Soo sighed heavily as she needed to explain the whole thing to her "guy" friends. Luckily, they all seemed to understand her and found their newfound self interesting, or amusing.

"Okay, we need new names for all of you." Soo said.

Since then, Soo named Chae-Ryung as "Chae-Ryun", Soon-Duk as "Soo-Duk", Woo-Hee as "Woo-Hwon". No one complained to her as they knew they have to stuck in their male body for dozens of days. Peculiarly, now that they have become a man, they found Soo a bit appealing in the eyes of a man. The princes were unsettled with Soo's "guy" friends, concerned about the next twelve days.

* * *

 **Chae-Ryun**

Chae-Ryun remained following around Soo whenever she needs help for several days. As much he gets tired easily, he smiled whenever Soo focused on baking pastries, brewing teas, or making cosmetics. Sometimes, she makes one more him for he had also worked hard with her. Today, he was busy moving the herbs and flowers on her room.

"Here's the herbs and plants, lady."

Soo looked up and smiled in appreciation. She thanked him, then proceeded to make a bathing aids. Out of curiosity and awe, Chae-Ryun glanced at the soaps she made. Noticing his worn out clothing, she smiled. Boy or girl, he still have the curious, youthful eyes. Almost he reminded her of Prince Eun. She picked up the one completed soap and handed to him.

"You should also use it. You've done good job today."

He hastily shook his raised arms.

"I—I'm alright…and it's not right for the servant to have them…" He muttered.

"Just take it…it's just between you and me." She winked mischievously  
Chae-Ryun rolled his eyes.

"I can't win you still, even if I have become a boy." He muttered.

He noticed one particular small case of cosmetics she made. Judging by the color, the person who she will give it was none than—

"I wonder where the fourth prince is…" Soo mused.

He should have known that Soo's always giving her attention to So, but it made him looked rueful for some reason. He still remember the time he used to follow his lady Soo when they were at the Eighth prince's residence. Cheerful and innocent, she looked like a bunny who wants to hop around while he was like its caretaker. Not that he blamed So, but he missed his times with his former lady.

"He must be at Song-Ak today. I think he'll return tomorrow." Chae-Ryun replied, hiding his inner conflict.

"Oh! Thank you." Soo smiled.

Soo was searching for the cases, found them far above the shelves. She tried to reach for one and as soon as she touched it her feet's balance waned. She was about to fall to her side, but Chae-Ryun was quick to realize it. Paled and shocked, he rushed with his two arms reaching for her falling body.

"AAAAAHHH! Milady!" He screamed out as he finally caught her, but he ended up fall with her crashed on him.

The door burst opened, revealing the princes who heard their yelling. So and Wook came just in time with his brothers following behind them. Yeon and Woo-Hwon also came, witnessing both Soo and Chae-Ryun's rather hilarious, yet awkward state. Soo fell flat on him as he groaned in pain. She quickly stood up.

"Chae-Ryun?! Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

Then, Chae-Ryun's hand shakily rose up, forming an index finger.

"I'm okay…I'm fine!" He replied.

Shook their head with smile, Baek-Ah, Jung, Eun, Yeon, and Woo-Hwon went back from what they were doing. So and Wook sighed in relief as they found nothing wrong. So glared sternly at her poor servant, who slightly quivered in fear. Boy or girl, Chae-Ryun was still a bit scared of him.

"Stay out of trouble." So strictly warned.

Chae-Ryun only nodded his head repeatedly. Soo gave the fourth prince scolding look, then gave him a warm smile.

"Don't blame my friend. I was being too careless." Soo said as So nodded his head and left the room with eighth prince.

Soo heard Soo-Duk calling out, telling her to ride a horses outside. She waved her hand to Park Soo-Duk then bid her goodbye to her former servant, who seemed worried now that she gets to have her friends becoming men, he hoped Soo didn't get in any trouble. He sighed again and went back to his work.

* * *

 **Soo-Duk**

Soo-Duk sighed as he saw Soo froze as she was riding on the horse. Shook his head, he came and hop on behind her to teach how to move the horse in different direction. Rolling his eyes, he hopped down and held the rein to make sure Soo didn't fall off.

"It's been a long time I ride a horse…still it kind of freaking me out…" Soo whined as she held the rein tightly.

"Sheesh, you and your fears…" Soo-Duk only shook his head.

Soo smiled sheepishly. Even though she was still wary of horse riding, it has improved drastically.

"Soo!"

They jumped in surprise, turned to see the princes, including Yeon, Woo-Hwon, and Chae-Ryun. Soo and Soo-Duk wasn't sure how to say as they all approached. It has become awkward between Eun and Soo-Duk since he have become a boy. Prince Eun grown bitter of this as he kept behave like a spoiled child, much to Soo-Duk's newfound annoyance.

"I see you two are enjoying a horse riding together." Baek-Ah smiled.

"So…what was his new name again?" Jung asked.

"I named him Park Soo-Duk." Soo said.

Prince Yeon, Yo and Won stifled their laughter, but stopped as she was glaring at them. Some princes found Soo and Soo-Duk riding horses together a bit unusual.

"I didn't know you were practicing riding horses…" Wook said.

"I've told you all I was afraid of riding them so Soo-Duk was teaching me how to." Soo explained, slightly agitated.

"No, you didn't." Prince Yeon intervened, suspicious.

"Yes, she DID, LORD YAMA*!" Soo-Duk literally exclaimed.

Yeon frowned as other princes, including Woo-Hwon choked on their laughter.

"So both of your name began with Soo?" Yo asked, with his fists on his hips.

"Woah, what did I tell you about TALKING TO ME?" Hae Soo said as her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nothing, you said nothing about it." Yo said sarcastically, keeping his arrogant smirk.

"You know what, you want me to have Bangsangshi and Changsu explain it to you?" Soo dared, pulling each fist with names, " Bangsangshi will coming down on your throat. Changsu, he's gonna come up your arse and I'm gonna meet 'em in a goddamn middle, stab your heart like a cursed thunderstorm, keep on stabbing UNTIL YOUR HEART BLEED, MAMA'S BOY!"

So, Wook, Won, Eun, Baek-Ah, Jung, and Yeon was beyond impressed with Soo's bold words. Woo-Hwon's eyes were blinking in disbelief as Chae-Ryun quietly shook his hand frantically to Soo, vainly tried to stop her. Soo-Duk was shocked, but realized why Eun develops his feelings for her from the beginning. This girl has high tides. The more Soo threats the more Yo froze in amazement.

"Oh you dare to speak such ill-manner to a prince?" Yo raised his eyebrows, trying to hide his vulnerability.

Unfortunately, Soo had seen inside him.

"You gonna cry, you walking in-one-dimension of jealous, spoiled brother stereotype?" Soo teased with her tongue stuck out.

As much as he was shocked, Yeon couldn't help but feel better when someone has a gut to insult the son of the queen who had once accused his and Wook's mother for the crime she didn't commit. Though he should know that the more Soo threats, the more the third prince wants to provoke her more.

Huffed in irritation, Yo left as only Soo didn't missed his sensitive sides. Yeon covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing as so did So, Eun, Baek-Ah, and Soo-Duk. When Soo stared at them, they faked the coughing.

Soo-Duk was the first one to laugh openly.

"Now I know why Prince Eun had fallen for you."

* * *

 **Woo-Hwon**

Another day came and Hae Soo asked Baek-Ah where Woo-Hwon was, in which the thirteenth prince replied he was in Damiwon. Excited in meeting him for a long time, she scurried inside and saw Woo-Hwon greeting her with smile. As expected as royalty of Hubaekje, he had such regal traits with his hair tied up with feather and small jades dangling. Running from far, Woo-Hwon was one of among who had seen her childish side within her graceful appearance as a court lady.

"How are you?" He asked.

"A little bit tired…but at least I made some inventions of my makeups!" She grinned brightly.

They have talked as they take a walk. Now that Soo took the day off, they were able to go outside the palace. Soo was wearing a rather simple yet breathtaking hanbok; white chŏgori and dark azure blue, with white transparent skirt decorated with the pattern of snowdrops. Her hair was down with side bangs braided and decorated with white and silver jades. In Woo-Hwon's eyes, Hae Soo looked like a snow queen.

Woo-Hwon wore a rather contrasted hanbok; long, black chŏgori and dark red pants, he had his hair tied back and rolled up, decorated with black transparent ribbon and silver jades. In Soo's eyes, he looked like a sparrow-man of fire. Salamander. The spirit of fire. She looked away shy, as how much Woo-Hwon reminded her of Wang So.

It's been a long time they haven't enjoyed the foods from the market so he let Soo eat whatever she wanted. She enjoyed them much, but also give some to Woo-Hwon who accepted them with smile. In the eyes of people, they looked like a couple, siblings, or a married couple. He also noticed some men giving Soo a lecherous stare. Glaring at the perverted crowd, he protectively had his arm around Soo.

"You are a lucky man, sir," the merchant smiled warmly, "you have such a beautiful wife."

Woo-Hwon blinked his eyes then realized what the old man just said. He quickly let go of her shoulders, but kept holding her hand in case that lecherous men would come to harm his friend. If it wasn't a crowded place, he wouldn't hesitate to carve out those perverts' eyes by now. Noticing his protective side, Soo only smiled appreciatively at him.

"Well…that's a pleasant surprise~!"

Hearing such familiar voice, they turned around and saw none other than Prince Yeon. And since the magic had also altered the memories of Goryeo —except for Soo, her friends, princes—people recognized him as a prince and bowed on their knees. Woo-Hwon instinctively blocked the prince from approaching, dragging Soo behind.

"Oh come now, Prince Woo-Hwon! I will do no harm." Yeon flashed his trademark smile, sending the two a chill down their spine.

* * *

 **Prince Wang Yeon**

Prince Yeon had seen both Soo and Woo-Hwon walking outside the palace together. He frowned at the sight, but smiled as he formed a mischievous prank, to once again provoke his brothers. Yeon was wearing a dark robes; dark chŏgori decorated with pattern of tiger lilies, and light purple pants. His hair was tied up with exquisite blood red jades and black feather. He walked out of palace, gracefully marching as the commoners staggered behind and bowed on their knees. He stopped as he saw Soo and Woo-Hwon. Despite the prank he planned on provoking his brothers, he wouldn't admit he felt a twinge of envy when Soo was with Woo-Hwon.

"P—prince Yeon…" Soo blurted, startled at his presence.

Yeon smiled sweetly, but Woo-Hwon could see the venom inside.

"Good day, you two…enjoy the market I presume?"

Soo nodded her head meekly. When Yeon glanced around the people, they all stiffened, kept bowing as they were unable to look at him. She glanced at Woo-Hwon, giving him reassuring look then approached to the prince.

"Is everyone searching for me already?" She asked.

"Yes, and your servant friend told me you were here." Yeon replied.

"Oh…," Soo held Woo-Hwon's hand as she smiled at him, "let's go back now."

Without a word, he only nodded his head continued to glare at Yeon. They all went back to the palace where Chae-Ryun yelled out for her. The princes were waiting at the outside, only to see Soo surrounded with Prince Yeon and Woo-Hwon. So and Wook seemed unsettled by they kept their composure.

"I'm sorry, everyone…I was a bored so I asked Woo-Hwon to take me outside." She said apologetically.

"You should have asked me then." So frowned.

"If she had, you wouldn't let her take one step out of the palace." Woo-Hwon retorted in Soo's behalf, now feeling protective of Soo since he is a man now.

As much as he was right, Yeon was a bit dismayed when Soo stood behind the prince of Hubaekje. Baek-Ah sighed as he let it go and dragged his brothers inside. As Yeon was about to grab the court lady's hand, Woo-Hwon dragged her back. His behaviors didn't go unnoticed by the princes. Wook's brother frowned.

"What are you doing?" Yeon asked.

"I'll escort her inside," Woo-Hwon claimed boldly, "instead of letting princes take her."

It's funny to admit, but he couldn't help feel defensive when the prince tried to grab or touch her. Yeon was now beyond irritated by his protective side, somewhat dismayed to see Soo in Woo-Hwon's arms. What irked him most was when Soo's arms were around his waist, anxious and intimidated by Yeon.

Princes expected some outburst, but instead Yeon chuckled loudly, releasing a masculine, velvety roar of laughter. As his laughter died down, he whispered in a voice most of them could hear.

'I'll keep remember this day…'

Giving him one last look, Yeon walked away. Now that Wook's brother was gone, Woo-Hwon let Soo go, letting her escorted by Chae-Ryun, Soo-Duk, Wook, and So.

As he walked inside his chamber, Yeon couldn't recall the reason why he was miffed at Woo-Hwon and Soo. For one thing he knew is that he didn't like it one bit. He purposely went to them, in order to provoke his brothers. Instead, the prince of fallen Hubaekje managed to anger him.

Sighed heavily, he looked at his hand. He is Wang Yeon, not Princess Yeon-Hwa for now. But he felt a deep remorse and resentment of himself for not truly born as a prince. Tomorrow, he will be return as Wook's sister, the king's favorite daughter. Sulking, he straightly went to the table and drank the tea Soo had brewed for him several hours ago. Despite the lack of warm temperature, her teas were excellent.

* * *

A day passed and the girls went back to normal. Although they recall what happened for the last dozen of days, they had found themselves as a man intriguing.

They heard the knock on the door, revealing Hae Soo holding the packages. Princes tilted their head on their side. Eun was the first to ask her.

"Soo? What are those?"

"Remember I told you all about Valentine's day? I made some pastries for all of you."

Then she gave each one of them the pastries she baked. Pink one's for Jung, light blue's fore Baek-Ah, light green's for Eun, Purple's for Won, navy blue one's were for Wook, orange's for Yo, red package's for Crown Prince Mu. Soo told them she already gave one to So.

"Oh! I almost forgot."

She held out four extra package for Chae-Ryung, Woo-Hee, Soon-Duk, and Princess Yeon-Hwa. The servant had earned auburn colored package, princess of Hubaekje got red wine colored one, dark green for Soon Duk and dark purple for Princess Yeon-Hwa.

"For us? Thank you!" Chae-Ryung happily accepted.

"Did you bake them by yourself?" Woo-Hee asked, "it looks adorable."

"Oh god, it looks too good to eat…" Soon-Duk muttered.

Looking at the pastries for a long seconds, Yeon-Hwa smiled.

"Thank you."

Soo, with wide smile, excused herself then left. After she was gone, Chae-Ryung remembered one thing when she was Chae-Ryun.

"I wonder what the fancy-looking packages were for?"

Her question caused everyone to look at her.

"Excuse me?" Wook asked.

"I remember the time I saw lady Soo baked a lot of pastries with fancy package yesterday…I was just wondering what were those for?"

"I also heard from Soo that there are different type of package girls give to another. The simpler one we have means friendship, or family…did that package was the same?" Soon-Duk asked Chae-Ryung.

The servant only shook her head: "No…it looked like it symbolizes something close to…love?"

Yo, Wook Won, Eun, Jung, Woo-Hee, Soon-Duk, Princess Yeon-Hwa wondered what that package was for. Behind them, only Mu and Baek-Ah formed a knowing smile.

Meanwhile inside Wang So's room, the well-decorated red and black package of pastries, was on the round table with a note written by Hae Soo.

 _"For Prince So… from Hae Soo…"_

* * *

 **Note:**  
Chae-Ryung — Chae-Ryun  
Park Soon-Duk — Park Soo-Duk  
Woo-Hee — Woo-Hwon  
Princess Yeon-Hwa — Prince Wang Yeon

Sorry people. This chapter was solely on gender-swap drabble…so it didn't have much appearance of other princes… Hope you all enjoy~


	10. Chapter 10: Hello Baby Pt I

[Summary: Magic!AU, requested by Iujunki261! For some reason, Hae Soo turned into a five years old girl it will take a week for wash off the spell. How would the prince handle this cute, little court lady? How would her friends react? How will Soo handle this embarrassing situation and will she revert back to her older self?]

* * *

"KYAAAAAAA—!"

All prince stopped what they were doing and their head instinctively went to Damiwon. Even princess, Woo-Hee, Chae-Ryung, and Soon-Duk stormed towards it. They all burst though the door to see if something happened to Hae Soo. But there was no one…or was it?

"Down here…"

They all look down to see a little girl in age of five, large eyes watery, and was wearing too big robes that only fits for grown lady. Their eyes were widened as they realized who was this little girl.

"SOO?!"

The little girl, Hae Soo, nodded her head. She told them she had suddenly become a little girl when she woke up. Possibly it was because the certain Jinn who resembled Ji-Mong, causing the whole thing. Then all of sudden, they saw a mist from a lamp, revealing the Jinn.

"Yes, my dear! You will have a week to stay as a five years old, don't worry!"

And that's where So threw his dagger at the lamp out of anger, but unfortunately he missed it. He tried to do it again, but Baek-Ah stopped him.

"Brother! Soo's watching!"

The fourth brother exhaled heavily, calming himself for a five years old girl were not allowed to see a violence. Eun and Jung approached along with the girls. Chae-Ryung was the first on the hold her lady up.

"Oh my god, Lady Soo! What do we do now?" Chae-Ryung looked as if she was about to cry at any moment.

"You know," Soon-Duk held the five years old, "she's quite adorable if you keep look at her."

"We could take care of her until she reverts back. I could see her mental status are also around the age of five." Woo-Hee suggested.

"Good plan," then Baek-Ah hold Soo, "d'awww, she looks so cute when with those big eyes~!"

Soo pouted, earning more "awws" from younger princes. As much as other princes wanted to hold her, they only stood silent. Yeon-Hwa came and snatched the child away from younger princes, glaring at them sternly.

"I doubt you all can raise a little child. Leave this to us ladies."

The younger princes groaned.

"I don't know if I'm going to like this but," Soo bowed slightly, her lips pouty, "pardon me for a week."

And Yeon-Hwa took little Soo to her chamber searching for any small hanbok for her. Woo-Hee, Soon-Duk and Chae-Ryung followed behind. Luckily, she found one for a little girl suiting with light pink, baby blue, and dark wine red ribbon around her waist. And Soo seemed taken a liking to a new hanbok as she giggled delightfully, earning from cooing from people.

When the night comes, Soo was supposed to sleep in her chamber but due to her small height and somewhat a little fear of darkness, she needed to sleep with adult who can calm her fear. So that's where she came at night, met princes and the girls. Noticing little Hae Soo, they all smiled.

"Good evening Soo," Wook greeted with smile, "what can we do for you?"

Soo seemed hesitant at first, but she managed to spoke.

"I couldn't sleep…I'm a bit scared…"

Watching her large watery eyes, they all gave in.

"D'awww, we could play until you're tired!" Eun said with wide smile.

"No, Eun. Children must sleep earlier." Yo chimed in, giving his tenth brother a strict, scolding look.

But when Yo saw Soo's puppy eyes, his eyes twitched, pupils shaking with unfamiliar emotion. Even Wook and So found her eyes irresistible for they couldn't say no to her.

"Maybe next time you can sleep earlier…" Yo muttered, averting her gaze.

"Yay~!" Then Soo came and hugged Yo's legs, due to her small height, surprising the third prince and others.

Crown Prince Mu smiled amusingly at Yo's blush. Eun held Soo up, with Jung and Baek-Ah escorting her to Eun's room to play with toys until they felt tired.

Soo slept between three younger Wang brothers. Jung was protectively embracing Soo while Eun and Baek-Ah laid on the opposite, quietly sleeping.

* * *

 **D-7**  
Another day came, and Soo dragged Jung outside to play sports. Fourteenth prince gave her a small wooden sword, teaching her how to play with it. Even though So clumsily used them, her behavior was far too adorable for him to teach again.

Soo ran around while Jung follow behind, until Soo ended up bump into So, who was walking by. She looked up and feigned injury. Fourth prince smiled at her antics.

"You're the one who bumped in."

Five years old look up, felt flustered. Fourteenth prince came and hid her behind as if his older brother would bring harm to her. Hiding his disappointment, So only walked away. Little Soo wanted to follow the wolf prince, but Jung gently dragged her small hand and lead the way to Eun's chamber where the tenth prince and Soon-Duk was making toys for her.

"Soo~! Look! We made this dolls."

Eun held up his masterpiece. He made it out of Soo's image, in which impressed her.

"Thank you." Soo said with her childish accent.

"Your welcome~. What do you want to do?"

Soo looked around and saw pile of papers and brushes. She pointed at it and Baek-Ah noticed.

"You want to paint?" Thirteenth prince asked.

Little girl nodded her head. Baek-Ah gave papers and paintings as Soo sat on the chair. But the problem is that the chair was too low, her hands couldn't reach to the table. Princes and the girls stifled their giggle as Soo stood on the chair. She picked a brush and began to draw princes and colored them.

Several hours later, Soo and other young princes went to Wook's study room where everyone else were located. Their expression changed from their blank expression to a lively smile when Soo entered the room.

"Look what she draw today! She drew about us."

Baek-Ah put down her drawings on the table. They all looked at the drawings with impressed eyes. She was making a cartoon out of them and everyone could recognize who they were.

"Hey, that's me!" Eun exclaimed as he pointed at one.

"And there's me also." Jung said, looking at his portrait(?).

Yo tilted his head at a rather thick eyeliners of a drawing of himself made by five years old. Wook smiled at the one Soo drew of him. She had drawn Wook smiling and reading. Yeon-Hwa saw a picture of her in refined robes and seemed proud with it. Woo-Hee and other girls cooed at Soo's drawings.

Baek-Ah noticed one particular picture.

"Who's this?"

Soo looked at smiled. She drew a handsome man holding a mask, but has no trace of scars and was smiling brightly.

"Fourth prince." She answered.

Everyone blinked their eyes. Mu smiled appreciatively at the girl's sweetness. And in such impeccable time So came in.

"Brother, look at this." Baek-Ah held up the drawing of his fourth brother, "Soo drew you!"

So blinked his eyes and looked over at Soo, who seemed hopeful. So's hand grabbed the paper and inspected. Then, he formed the most brightest smile, approached to the girl and patted her head affectionately.

"Thank you, Soo."

She giggled, but the others glanced at one another in disbelief.

* * *

 **D-6**  
Chae-Ryung, Soon-Duk, and Woo-Hee took Soo to the market outside Song-Ak. Five year old court lady's eyes were sparkling in awe as other princes giggled. She glanced the stock where the merchant was selling pastries. With pouty lips and large eyes, she pointed at it. But before she could say anything, Yo and Won IMMEDIATELY told Chae-Ryung to buy them with satchel of silvers. She came back and handed the pastries to her little lady. Soo take a bit and made a happy squealing sound shaking her upper body enthusiastically. And it made everyone's heart throbbed.

"Eeee, tasty~!" Soo said with cute smile.

Then she noticed another stock where she saw a small shop with flowers. She tugged Chae-Ryung, quietly asked her to buy a seeds of flowers. Her tall servant happily obliged.

"What are the flower seeds for?" Wook questioned.

Soo smiled.

"You will see later~."

She received the seeds and thanked Chae-Ryung. Yeon-Hwa took her to the shop filled with accessories, told her she could choose what she likes. Soo glanced around and saw a pair of simple designed rings with foreign gemstone. Soo recalled from her life in 21st century and she was sure the stone was called as diamonds. Noticing her gaze, the princess purchased them.

"Thank you, princess." Soo curtsied.

The princes and the girls were tilting their head in confusion.

"Why buying two instead of one?" Woo-Hee asked.

Then, Soo blushed as she nervously had her one feet dancing around, her two hands behind her back and shook her shoulders side to side

"Another one's for person I want to marry when I grow up…" Soo confessed, then she giggled bashfully.

Oh god. Everyone thought they had a heart attack. So and Wook coughed, blushing as they looked away try to ignore the throb inside their chest.

"Oooh, who's the lucky man?" Soon-Duk asked, "you told us back when we had a ladies night, please tell us again!"

Soo shook her head no. But when she saw fourth prince, she looked back at everyone, using her index finger on her mouth making a "shh" sound.

"Secret."

Everyone came back from the market and Soo immediately asked Chae-Ryung where she could plant the flowers. Her maid lead the way to the secluded place in the palace garden. They all watch Hae Soo planting seeds with smile and couldn't help but wonder what was the girl's childhood looked like.

* * *

 **D-5**  
The court ladies were worried for their little head court lady. Some of them already leaned in case Soo might fall. Luckily, she had done a great job. When court lady Oh called out, she quickly but silently walked forward and bowed. Smiling at her, Court Lady Oh told her she may rest since some tasks were too challenging for a girl in such young age. Soo hugged her mentor, thanking her and left. Lady Oh gave other court ladies a stern look when they tried not to smile at the heartwarming scene, but the senior court lady smiled at where the little girl left.

'So this is what is like to have a daughter…' She mused.

Hae Soo came out to Damiwon and went to pavilion where everyone else was waiting. Even though Soo was small, she still get to tell everyone stories. She had told many tales that entertained the princes.

"So…this girl was somehow wearing the witch's shoes that has a color of red jewel? Interesting…" Won nodded his head, interested.

"And all she and her friends needed to grant their wish is to find this wizard." Baek-Ah concluded.

"Yep. And but the scarecrow already proved his intelligence, tin solder got his heart, and the large lion earned courage. All the girl needed was chanting the spell and clanked her shoes twice." Soo said with smile.

"Soo, tell us another story. Something exciting!" Eun asked.

"There's a three sibling who went to this imaginary island with mysterious boy. The boy cannot grow up because he lives there and he fights with pirates."

And everyone laughed at Soo telling how the pirate captain was humiliated while trying to get away from the crocodile who attempted to eat him. Even Yo, Won, and So stifled their laughter. The older sons from Chungju clan never get to listen to such many stories when they were young boys.

"Hey Soo, can I ask you something?" Woo-Hee asked.

"Yes?"

"When you were young, what kind of dream you had?"

Soo made a thought. When she was at 21st century, she used to tell her mother she used to dream of mysterious prince charming and get married. One time, dreamt of adventures with her imaginary friends.

"I used to dream of marrying a prince." Soo replied.

And every prince spat their tea, coughing. Woo-Hee patted Baek-Ah's back as Soon-Duk did the same to Eun.

"What did this prince..looked like?" Woo-Hee asked.

"Umm…he is tall, strong, about some of Wang princes' age…and…" little Soo blushed then, "and…really handsome."

"Did you see his face?" Yeon-Hwa asked, amused with the princes' expressions.

"I don't remember all…but he was wearing light-colored hanbok." Soo answered.

"And this prince…is he one of Wang brothers?"

Soo shyly nodded her head.

* * *

 **D-4**  
Every prince couldn't sleep, still curious of this man of Soo's dream. Yeon-Hwa stifled her laugh when she saw the heavy bags under Yo's eyes, worsening his face condition when he as a eyeliner. He looked ridiculous. Even younger princes were highly curious. But when they tried to ask Soo, she avoided them.

While she ran, her feet stuck on the rock, causing her to trip forward. The princes paled, worried for her. Soo slowly sat on, feeling the stinging pain on her knee as she bit her lips and blinking back her tears. She hiccuped and stifled her sob, her small fists clenching.

"Oh my god, SOO!" Younger princes tried to approach but stopped as So came first.

Fourth prince looked down, seeing little Soo quietly crying but attempting to calm down in vain. The pained expression reminded So of his childhood, beaten by half-crazed Lady Concubine while he tried his best not to cry. Out of compassion, the fourth prince held Soo up and awkwardly patted her head. Fortunately, Soo's quiet sob was died down.

When he tried to release her, her small hands were clutching on his hanbok refuse to stay away. Soo pouted as if threatening him she would cry if he release her. Sighed in defeat, he remained to hold her and walk. When Jung tried to stop, Baek-Ah prevented him to do so, looking at a peaceful smile the girl made.

Thank goodness, she didn't have a scratch on her legs since it only have a small bruise. Court Lady Oh warned her to be careful in which Soo wordlessly nodded her head.

* * *

 **D-3**  
Wook was writing in his study room, heard a knock from the door. Soo came in, Wook smile warmly at her.

"Oh, hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine, your highness," Soo looked up, "may I ask something?"

Eighth prince nodded his head.

"How old I was when I went to your highness' residence when Myung-Hee married?"

Wook's smile faded slightly as he remembered Myung-Hee.

"You were fifteen back then. Myung-Hee wanted to bring you along when your…parents passed away. Although other cousins from Hae didn't seem to like the idea…"

"Did I brought any burden to you and princess?" Soo asked.

"No…, of course not." Wook shook his head, "what concerned me and Myung-Hee was…that if you were happy here…"

Soo noticed a saddened expression from eighth prince.

"Like I said previously, I never get a chance to interact with you before…because you have always stayed in your room and didn't left. You didn't seemed pleased to stay…"

Soo then wondered how the real Soo was like. Was real Hae Soo kind? Or cold-hearted? Or it was just because her parents passed away? Little Soo walked over and tugged his long blue chŏgori.

"I'm sorry if I had upsetter you…, but I really am thankful for watching over me."

Wook smiled.

'And so am I…thank you for staying with us…' he wanted to speak.

Soo looked around and saw Chae-Ryung who told her she needed a time to sleep. She nodded her head and dismissed herself, leaving eighth prince made a small wave with his hand to her.

* * *

 **D-2**  
Next morning, Soo came out and was enthusiastically went to the garden until she felt two arms holding her. She looked up and saw Wang So smiling as he held up.

"Now where do you think you're going, little lady?"

"To the garden," Soo replied, "would you…like to go along?"

So blinked his eyes, but nodded his head accepting her offer. Thanks to her caring for the flowers, they were beginning to bloom. Soo brought a small basket filled with water and more soil for the flowers. So also helped her along and it took them several hours to finish. Seeing their dirty hands, they decided to go to the pond to wash their hand. Glancing at her with mischievous glint in his eyes, he used his hand to sprinkle the water on her. Surprised, Soo looked at her left side, pouting and she also did the same.

Little did they knew, their little play was watched by two pair of eyes that belonged to Baek-Ah and Wang Mu, smiling at them.

"Aww, ain't that sweet?" Baek-Ah asked.

"I'm glad our brother regained his usual smile he used to make when he was a child." Mu said, making a mental note to thank the girl.

* * *

 **D-1**  
It took a long time to realize that it was possible Soo might not remember what happened for a week after she reverted back to her adult form. Jinn explained that it is possible, but not confirmed. However, thinking of innocent little girl gone away was quite depressing for everyone, hoping Soo will retain the innocence even when she become an adult again.

But during the night, Soo brought a large amount of different flowers in her arms and went to pavilion where everyone was there. Jung noticed her then asked.

"Sister? What are those for?"

Soo put them down and answered with small smile.

"I planned the flower seeds and these were the results."

Then she contributed different type of flowers that were each person's respective favorite. Wook looked at Soo with wide eyes.

"Did you bought them just to gave them to us?"

Soo nodded her head.

"Aww, you don't have to…but how come?" Baek-Ah asked.

"Well…," then she formed the most innocent, wide smile, "because I love everyone that's why!"

She made an elated giggle. Everyone stood silent, but some of them were in verge of tears. So and Wook smiled at their favorite flower. Even Soo's innocence melted Yeon-Hwa's stone cold heart as she formed a grin. Eun cried in ocean as Soon-Duk tried to calm him. Soo also stimulated the third prince's emotional persona as he covered his mouth with his hand hiding his sensitive, overly-emotional expression.

'Oh Buddha…I can't take it anymore…!'

And Soo was attacked by hugs everywhere. It was one of their BEST week they have ever had.

* * *

 **Epilogue:**  
Soo has reverted back to her young adult form, seemingly unable to remember what happened throughout a week. She got a letter from her five cousins they are visiting her soon, and heard that other princes and princess—including Wang Tae—coming over.

She prepared the teas until she heard the scream from the room where all prince fell asleep. Hurriedly, she stormed towards the chamber and opened the door only to find seven young little boys around the age of five. Her eyes were widened in panic as other girls, including princess Yeon-Hwa came over. Even Wang Mu was shocked at the scene.

The princes have become a children. They all looked at Soo, asking for help. She felt her legs getting numb, inwardly cursing the genie as the real babysitting began.

* * *

To be continued…?

* * *

 **Note:**  
Done~! I hope it's good~! Enjoy reading and don't forget to comment~!


	11. Chapter 11: Hello Baby Pt II

[Summary: Continuation from previous chapter. Soo will have to babysat little princes for a week. Trouble is…that they are affection-seeking and too attached to her she couldn't properly work in Damiwon. And she needs to help little So come out—because he still have the scar. How Soo will handle those annoying, clingy, and cute little brats?]

Soo sighed along with the girls. They were watching seven little princes unsure of what they would do with their small height.

"Soo, what do we do now?" Woo-Hee asked as she was holding Baek-Ah.

The court lady sighed but realized one prince was missing until she saw a petite figure hiding behind the pillar. The little timid boy with marred face was hiding and Soo approached.

"Fourth prince?"

Five years old Wang So meekly nodded his head. Soo felt a twinge of pain, compassion as she saw a horrible scar that nearly scarred a half of his left side of face. His wide, shaking eyes looked away, afraid if his face scared him. But she reached her hands and held him up. Wang Mu sighed, remembering when Queen Yoo who had scarred him, and made himself reminded with mental note to keep his brother away from his mother for a week.

"Crown Prince, I ask for your permission to let me take care of the princes." Soo asked as she kept holding little So.

Wang Mu smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright, you may raise them for a week. I trust you will take care of So also."

"Thank you, sire." Soo thanked.

 **D-7**  
Seven little princes were searching around Damiwon, looking for Hae Soo. Some of them even calling her name nonstop. Won and Eun even searched the room as Baek-Ah and Jung acted like they were doing hide-and-seek. Wook was the quiet one but his eyes were wandering for any trace of the court lady. Yo grumbled as he yelled at So to come quickly. Even though their body and mental stage was around the age of five, they still remember their lives as grownups.

"Yes, yes. Your highnesses~!" Hae Soo came out from the kitchen.

And then, the princes stormed towards her, asking to play with them. Even Jung shyly asked her to play tag. However, her eyes were on So who didn't have any confidence to ask her. She walked towards him and kneeled beside him with sweet smile.

"Hello, Prince So."

So jumped a little, tucking his head down bashfully.

"Why don't you go play with your brothers?" She asked.

But he didn't say or moved at all. Because of the scar, little brothers avoided him. Sighing in defeat, Soo then made an idea.

"I have to collect some herbs and flowers, would you like to come with me?"

Looking at her, So slowly nodded his head. She looked back and lead his brothers along to outside, but her left hand were holding So's. Her right hand was holding Baek-Ah's. She was relieved that she was able to make So interact with brothers in first step.

Soo showed the pictures of flowers and herbs, telling them it is a game who will find them the most and the winner will get what they want. Enthusiastic with this game, all Wang princes searched around the garden. So's eyes were very scrutinizing that in short time, he found three different types of herbs. Wook seemed to have a good memories he had found flowers along with herbs. Even as a child, Yo also has a hawk-like eyesight he was also fast with searching them. Eun was more likely trying snatch other brothers' along with Won. Jung and Baek-Ah chase them, slightly upset. Soo giggled at them and saw Wook and Yo came first, holding their baskets with pride.

"Soo, I found them~!" Wook said with smile.

"Oi, I got them first!" Yo chimed in, scowling.

Soo stifled her laughter. Even in child's form, Yo was a sharp little boy—even without a slight eyeliner. She counted each of them and found they have exact same amount.

"You both have same amount of them! Great job!"

She continued to search them until she saw Eun, Jung, Baek-Ah and Won came with their basket. Baek-Ah had gotten the most but Little fourteenth prince tattle-tale at his brothers for stealing his, about to cry at any moment. Soo quickly came comforted him, saying he had done nothing wrong. Then she was looking for prince So, and found him holding large amount of herbs and flowers, dirt all over his hanbok. Baek-Ah asked his brother if he was alright, but So shook his head ignoring Yo's sneer.  
Soo began to count, only to find that he just collected every single type of herbs and flowers. She embraced So, surprising the fourth prince.

"Great job, your highness~!"  
Her cheeks were rubbing against his blushing cheeks but rest of princes were pouting. Yo huffed indignantly as Wook frowned along with Eun and Jung. Won complained as Baek-Ah giggled.

"But first, you need to take a bath." Soo said as she once again, held him and went back to Damiwon telling others to follow her.

Seven princes were taking their bath with white robes on. Eun and Jung were splashing the spring water, playing. Won only ate snacks as Yo drank the tea. Wook sat on the edge, his legs playing with the water. Soo was washing So for he had most of the dirts all over. She used her soaps and rubbed the towels on him with much care as the little prince stood silent, blushing.

Yo frowned in envy then make a sly smile as he purposely spilled the tea over, causing the hot water landed on his hand. He made a scream of pain as Soo came.

"Sheesh, now that you're five you're being very clumsy, Prince Yo."

Soo used a cool tower to ease the burning temperature of Yo's small hands. Although his hands were a bit painful, it was worthy enough to gain the court lady's attention. Third prince had never get any care like this from his mother, so receiving this attention caused him to seeking it more. Soo blew a cool wind on his hands rubbing them gently. Yo looked at his brother So and smirked.

"He did that on purpose!" So muttered angrily.

"Obviously." Baek-Ah agreed.

 **D-6**  
Princess Yeon-Hwa, Woo-Hee, Chae-Ryung, and Soon-Duk saw seven princes following Soo as a baby chicks. The girls couldn't help but chuckling at the view. Even the princess giggled at Wook's needy personality which was unlike him and was interested to tell on her other half-sisters when they visit. The girls decided to see what they would do and saw Soo watching them drawing. Even though their drawing skills are different, they have a common topic: Hae Soo.

Among them, Baek-Ah was excellent with drawing Soo impressing her.

"Oh my," Soo exclaimed with warm smile, "your highness, you have such a great talent!"

Young thirteen prince put his hands behind his back, his one foot making a circle and twisting his body shyly. Wang Mu laughed heartily at his brother's bashful behavior. Pouting other princes tried their best to make a better drawing. Wook frowned as he finish the drawing and held it up. It was a same emoticon drawing Soo showed, but it has her hairstyle and facial expression. Princess Yeon-Hwa stifled her laugh. She giggled and patted eighth prince's head.

"Aww, you remember~! How sweet of you."

Wook flashed his toothy smile, revealing his dimples. Soo could assumed with that prince charming-like smile, he would have had many little girls and ladies' heart.

"Mine too."

Eun finished his, revealing a somewhat cartoonish version of her holding her index finger with smile. It was the same sign she made when she praised tenth prince. Even Jung made one with the word "fighting!" posed by his drawing.

Soo saw So struggling with his painting. He pouted as his worked turned out to be a failure. Wang Mu tried to calm him, telling it was alright to make mistake but it didn't work as a single tear already escaped from his eyes. She hurriedly walk over and stroked his back soothing.

"It's okay, sire. You did your best."

So almost sniffed, stopping his tears. The crown prince Wang Mu could only look at Soo with surprised look as she displayed a maternal affection for his favourite brother.

"After this, we can play more games." Soo suggested.

Thinking of it, So smiled brightly.

Soo was glad she had enough papers to cut and make a form of four different shapes with numbers ranged from one through ten, including the picture of Taejo the king, Court Lady Oh as a queen, and Choi Ji-Mong as a Jack. Also, she made Jinn as a joker. Wang Mu, Choi Ji-Mong, the girls and princes were looking at them with wonder.

"My lady? What are those?" Chae-Ryung asked.

"It's a cards for a game," Soo answered, "it's called 'Catch the Thief'."

Everyone tilted their head except for Ji-Mong.

"Oh, you mean the game where the one person who got the joker lose?" the astronomer said, perking up.

"Exactly. All we have to do is randomly choosing five cards for each of us and the others have to choose one from other player in a clockwise or counter clockwise direction." Soo said.

"What do we do when we have two cards with same numbers?" Woo-Hee asked.

"You could abandon them on a center. And if you got at least three cards in order, it's a same. When person has no more cards, it means they are not a thief."

"Interesting…," Yeon-Hwa mused while guessing, "then one player who got this…joker means he or she is thief."

"Correct!" Soo exclaimed.

"It's going to be fun! When could we play?" Baek-Ah asked.

"RIGHT NOW!"

And everyone was playing while Ji-Mong, Wang Mu, and Chae-Ryung was watching them. But oddly, So lost for several times, caught as a thief.

"I lost!" So shrieked, covering his face with hands to hide his upset look.

"It's okay. You can try it again." Wang Mu assured.

"HA! So, you seemed to have a luck of thief like you are!" Yo sneered as Won stifled his laughter, covering his mouth.

"Third Prince Wang Yo." Soo called, tapping her foot.

Other princes gulped. When she call someone with their full name, it means Soo was upset.

"It's not nice to bully your brother." Soo scolded him.

"Hmph!" Yo huffed, dismayed with the fact that Soo takes on So's side.

This time, Soo decided to help So to play cards. She quietly spoke explaining the process of the game and in result, he won for the first time. Little fourth prince sprung his arms to the sky, jumping with wide smile.

"Yay~! I won!"

"Perfect job! You're getting better," Soo handed him a soap with a shape of daisy flower, "here's a little reward."

So looked at the small flower and giggled.

"Teehee~! It's so cute!"

"You're the one who's the most cutest." Soo muttered, then realized what she just said.

So tilted his head, he didn't heard what she just spoke. Wang Mu was trying his best not to laugh as Soo was flustered. Wook glared in envy as Yeon-Hwa tried her best to calm her small-sized older brother.

"Nothing…" Soo lied as she looked away, embarrassed.

 **D-5**  
Wang Tae, second brother of Wang princes visited the palace from Chungju. He solely visited the palace to see his brothers only to find Wang Mu watching Soo followed by seven boys. Tae's eyes were wide when he saw a boy with horrible scar on his face.

"Is that…So?" Tae asked.

Wang Mu nervously smiled.

"It's quite a long story…" Mu explained.

Fortunately, Tae believed every word Mu told him. The second prince believed the heavens might have given So a chance to fill his childhood with happiness for a week, with Hae Soo. Due to his stay in palace for several days, Tae was allowed to accompany the court lady of Hae to help with babysitting princes.

"I see our brothers are quite attached to you."

Hearing Tae's voice, Soo bowed with grace. Even all prince bowed to him. Especially Yo who bowed deeply his topknot touched the ground. Tae chuckled and patted his head. When seeing So standing beside her, Tae sighed with saddened smile.

"If I have known you, Soo, you would have become So's playmate. He didn't have much friends or brothers to play with."

Soo's expression turned slightly solemn as she held So, who was a bit embarrassed by what his older brother told her. He pouted and Tae grinned.

"Would you like to hear more when I stayed at Song-Ak?" Tae asked with knowing smile.

So was paled as he guessed what he was trying to tell Soo. As the curiosity kicked in, Soo nodded her head. Tae then glanced down at his small brothers.

"You boys, back to your room. It's time for nap."

All princes groaned. So's hand were around Soo's neck but she put him down.

"13th prince."

Baek-Ah came as she called him.

"Would you like to play with fourth prince while I talk to prince Tae?"

He nodded his head with smile and held So's hand, dragging him to his room. Tae gestured Soo to come along as she walked behind him, inwardly smiling with the thought of listening to the childhood of fourth prince.

The conversation was quite enjoyable as Tae talked about So and Soo couldn't help giggling as she imagined little So sleeping while trying to focus on the lecture Tae has given to him, or displaying his timid behaviors around other siblings.

 **D-4**  
Soo was working on a medicines for Tae while Yo, So, Wook, Won, Eun, Baek-Ah, and Jung was playing together. Yo and So was fighting over with a book and when the little third prince pushed So roughly to the ground, Soo was alarmed.

"Prince Yo!" She exclaimed with stern expression.

Yo jumped with slight fear. Even if he tried to play innocent, Soo frowned at him as her hands were crossed over her chest and tapping her foot. Then she approached and helped So stood up. This only stimulated Wook and Yo's immense jealousy for a boy.

"Are you okay, Prince So?" Soo asked, worried as she looked over any injuries.

So merely nodded his head. He blushed nonstop as her face got close to his. Soo pecked on his forehead and smiled. Seeing that, Eun and Jung pouted, wished they wanted to get her pecks also. Baek-Ah giggled with his mouth covered with his small hands. Won hid behind the pole, blushing. Wook and Yo glared at So. When Soo finished brewing medical teas for Tae, So gently tugged her skirt. When she looked down, his two small hands reached out upward.

"Do you want to deliver this to Prince Tae?" Soo asked.

So nodded his head, his eyes sparkling. Soo almost cooed at his sweetness.

"But it's too heavy for you…," So pouted until she spoke again, "then, would you like to escort me along?"

With that So smiled brightly. Fuming, Wook and Yo ran towards them. Even rest of young princes followed along.

"Soo! I wanna go too!" Little tenth prince yelled.

"Sister, I can protect you!" Young 14th prince said with bravery.

Soo giggled at younger princes trying to take over her side. Wook came and walked beside Soo, opposite to So. Even Yo tried to shove little eighth prince. If they weren't a prince, Chae-Ryung, Woo-Hee, Soon-Duk, and Yeon-Hwa would freely laugh heartily.

When they arrived to Tae's chamber, Sooo froze at the sight of Queen Yoo coming out from the room, presumably sulking. Instinctively, Soo quietly told young princes to stay behind her so the elder queen couldn't see them. They all nodded in unison and hid behind her until Queen was out of their view. Soo saw a saddened expression of fourth prince and frowned, later giving him a soothing smile.

"Let's go gentlemen."

They all entered 2nd prince's chamber and Soo delivered the teas for him. Tae smiled warmly at the court lady and drank it with satisfying smile.

"Just as usual, your teas are great."

Soo only thanked for his compliment.

"With this talent, you can get married anytime soon," Tae said then smiled mischievously, "perhaps, you can marry a prince if lucky."

With that, So, Wook and other princes blushed. When looking at Soo's smile, they inwardly cursed their childish size and fantasy of Soo in wedding gown. All of sudden, little So approached to Tae and with his large limpid eyes, he kneeled.

"Brother, I want to marry Soo if I grow up."

Tae briefly spat his tea as Soo had her palms touched her flushing cheeks, flattered and surprised. Eun and Jung whined as Baek-Ah smiled nonstop. Wook and Yo's mouth gaped then followed along.

"No! I want Soo as my wife!" Wook yelled with watery eyes.

"Shut it! You can't marry her!" Yo shouted at Wook.

Second prince stifled his chuckle as Soo looked at them speechless.

"Why don't you ask Soo then?" Tae asked with extremely amused smile.

Soo looked at second prince with wide eyes in disbelief, then glared behind where the girls were giggling nonstop.

 **D-3**  
While Soo finished making pastries and teas, she suddenly heard the cry of a boy. Instinctively, she went out to see what was going on. Only to see little younger princes on the small pond wailing loudly. Beside them was third, fourth, eighth, and ninth prince stood surprised.

"What's going on?" Soo asked.

"Those three had a fight and fell." Ninth prince replied.

Soo approached and held them back to the surface. Jung tried not to cry and be like a grown man, while Eun and Baek-Ah sobbed, complaining at their soaking clothes.

"Let's all go back to Damiwon and take a bath." Soo suggested with a sigh.

Three kids nodded their head. Then, little thirteenth prince sneezed.

"Your highness, I think you need to take it first so no one get a flu."

Baek-Ah nodded.

Concerned, little fourth prince followed Soo who was holding the thirteenth prince to Damiwon. After she had several palace maids prepare the bath for him, she quickly gave the boy warm teas to warm him up.

After the bath, she managed to persuade Baek-Ah to rest and not do any activities. Even though thirteenth prince pouted, he admitted Soo was right. When she left, So glanced at his brother and decided to stay until he fell asleep in his bed.

When Soo came back to check on Baek-Ah, he saw little So sleeping beside. If only there was a camera in this era, she would have taken it nonstop.

 **D-2**  
Soo received the letter from her cousins that they will visit the palace in three days, much to her panic. She immediately asked for the girls' help to organize the plan for her cousins' visit while she was busy taking care of little princes.

It was another day and Soo already made cards filled with emoticon images. She was making them as a game for the princes. When she finished she had them showed to little boys who were trying their best guessing the expression. Even Eun tried to make a pose and expression with his own face.

"Soo, is this right answer?"

She saw Eun's cheek painted in pink and was faking the shyness. Soo laughed as she used the handkerchief to wash his face.

"Yes. Correct answer."

"Yay~!" Eun jumped happily.

Then soon, other princes tried to make a correct expressions and pose. Mostly, both So and Wook managed to made them correctly, causing the others to either groan or sniffed their tears back for their loss.

It was a night and Hae Soo was patrolling Damiwon alone. She insisted on Court Lady Oh to take a rest and Soo was the only one who didn't have other night duty. Holding the lantern she walked around to check every room until she felt a small hand tugging her skirt. She turned around, looking down to see little Baek-Ah with white night robe, holding a book.

"Oh hello, your highness," Soo smiled, "how may I help you?"

Looking around, Baek-Ah hesitantly and bashfully replied.

"I…I can't sleep…" Baek-Ah replied.

"D'aww~, why don't we go to your room? I can tell you some bedtime stories until you fell asleep." Soo suggested with warm smile.

Brightened by her reply, Baek-Ah grabbed her hand and quickly rushed towards his room.

In Baek-Ah's chamber, Soo was telling Baek-Ah's favorite stories; Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, and Red Riding Hood. Before she could tell more, she heard many footsteps behind her. She turned around to see other princes who were wearing the same nightwear.

Knowing why they were all here, Soo gestured them all to come in. Only So stood behind, unsure if he can come in. Giving him reassuring smile she called him out and he managed to enter, much to her and Baek-Ah's glee. Eun, Jung and Won sat on the large bed beside Baek-Ah, meanwhile Wook sat beside Soo with Yo sat on the opposite. So was allowed to sit front of Soo as her arms surround his petite figure.

"Not fair…only he can sit in front of her like a throne." Yo muttered grumpily.

"Oh for a prince with thick eyelash, you talk too much." Soo mused with smile as she used her handkerchief to rub the makeup from Yo's face.

Soo begins to tell more stories of Frog Prince, Rapunzel, and so on until they all fell asleep. Looking at their angelic, content expression Soo was about to move but little fourth prince's grip becomes tightened. She stared down and saw him mumbling the word "mother". Sighing heavily, she decided to stay and see So sleeping as her eye-lids were slowly closing.

Little did they all knew, Wang Mu, Tae, and the girls were watching them with suppressed giggle and slowly left the room with wide smile.

 **D-1**  
In the last day, Soo was searching for the fourth prince who have been missing for all morning. Even when she asked other small princes, they didn't know where So has gone off to. She then ran towards to Lake Dongji and fortunately, she found little So looking at the large tree.

"There you are."

Hearing her voice, So turned around with wide eyes.

"I have been looking for you," Soo said as she approached closer to the prince, "Prince Tae wants to see you…"

She then noticed that he didn't wear any makeup on his left side face, revealing the scar. He also didn't wear the mask even. So's little hand was behind his back, causing the court lady to grow curious of what he was hiding.

"What were you doing here?" She asked.

"N—nothing…" said the timid boy.

"I know you are hiding something. Don't be nervous."

Looking down in defeat, he walked towards and revealed a one rare, wildflower from his grasp. Soo blinked her eyes as she looked at him.

"There was a wildflower here and…I wanted to bring this to you…" Little So explained as his two hands—that grabs the flower— reached towards her.

Looking at his wide, innocent eyes with his sweet gestures Soo felt like she was almost crying. What did the world done to this sweet little lad, giving him so much misery from his mother. Before So could say anything, Soo embraced the boy with her cheeks rubbing against his, thanking him.

"If I grow up again, I will get another for you," with genuine, cute smile he spoke, "if I grow up, I want to marry you!"

Soo was now crying, unable to resist little So's sweetness.

'Best day…EVER!'

 **Epilogue:**

Every prince turned back into their grown form, unable remember what happened. The only difference was Soo's treatments toward them. She recently grew more affectionate to So, much to Yo, Wook, and Jung's dismay. Although they were happy that she have become more attentive to everyone they wished she should have treated them more special as she did to So.

"Wait, why does brother So has more pastries?" Eun wondered.

Looking at his pastries and tea set more refined then other brothers, he quickly dismissed the difference from the tenth prince.

"I will give you all more snacks if you stop complain~!" Soo informed in sing-song tone.

Mu and Tae laughed heartily as other princes fumed. So glanced at her who flashed him a warm, motherly smile that reminded him of his mother's before she scarred him. Fortunately, he had found someone who could fill him a great care and attention he seek the most.


	12. Chapter 12: The Visiting Royalty

[Soo and others meet an unlikely guest came all the way from Goryeo's enemy territory. The guest is no other than the prince from Khitan who came to seek for temporary alliance in behalf of Emperor Taizong, his father.]

* * *

The young leaders of Hae Clan stood in front of throne. King Taejo was reading a scroll delivered from Khitan with grim expression. The message was delivered from Khitan Ambassador and was written by Emperor Taizong, explaining that his eldest son will come to Goryeo for temporary alliance for Hong Hwa-Jin's death cut the ties with them. No doubt, Hae Yoon ordered his household to cease the trade with Khitan to prove their clan's loyalty to Goryeo.

"I see…so the Khitan requests for temporary alliance. The emperor's son is already on his way to come here…" Taejo sighed.

"What should we do then, your majesty?" Hae Yoon asked.

Inhaling and exhaling heavily while contemplating, Taejo looked determined.

"You have cut your ties with Khitan, are you prepared for the responsibility and consequences of your decision?" The king asked.

With the question, Yoon formed a reserved smile.

"We've already made our bedroom and we shall lie on it." Yoon spoke with grin.

Meanwhile, Hae Weol and Han glanced at one another, concerned for their certain beloved cousin who works as a palace maid in Damiwon.

* * *

In Damiwon, Court Lady Oh directed all court ladies to organize the Damiwon in no time. For the guest will come within a day. However, the senior court lady was most likely concerned for Hae Soo who was talking to Chae-Ryung, Woo-Hee, Soon-Duk, and Princess Yeon-Hwa.

Four ladies were talking about the guest for they heard such rumors about prince of Khitan. Curious as usual, Hae Soo asked them what kind of person he is.

"I heard that Prince Jing is around same age as Prince Baek-Ah." Woo-Hee informed as she squinted her eyebrows.

"It was rumored that he enjoys hunting." Soon-Duk added with uncertainty.

"I heard he went to battlefield against Northern Han," Yeon-Hwa explained with a frown, "also he possesses quite a violent temper."

"What was the prince's name again?" Soo asked.

"Yelü Jing." Yeon-Hwa replied.

Yelü Jing (야율경)…somehow Soo finds the name so familiar. She recalled her old memories from 21st century back when she was a student, learning the East Asian histories. Brushing off the memory, she thanked the ladies for giving her some information. Bidding goodbye to one another, Soo went back to work and met her cousins.

"Hello, Soo," Yoon greeted with bright smile, "or should I call you, Hae Sang-gung?"

Soo smiled and greeted her cousins politely.

"Hello, Yoon…," then she noticed the grim expression from her other cousins behind her eldest one, "is something wrong?"

Weol and Han glanced at her with reassuring smile.

"Oh, nothing…we were just exhausted…" Weol lied with grin.

"Perhaps, taking a rest would be the best…" Han added with unsure smile.

Even though Soo had caught their lie, she decided not to bring up the topic. Yoon gestured Weol and Han to leave for their chamber as they all said their goodbye to her. She was aware with the fact that they must have discussed some matters with the involvement of Khitan. As much as she was curious of how did the Prince of Liao Dynasty Khitan looked like, she decided to take the matter for tomorrow.

"Let's go back to work." Soo directed the other court ladies and they all went inside Damiwon to finish organize the surrounding.

* * *

Another day started and the throne room was filled with anxiety. As the king stood still on his throne, his sons and daughters were stood along with ministers and officials. Choi Ji-Mong inwardly sighed. Hae Soo stood with her cousins. Due to the fact that she was Yoon's cousin, she was wearing a refined hanbok with light colors with white gold hairpins lend by Princess Yeon-Hwa. Noticing her nervous expression, So gently grabbed her hand to reassure her much to Weol and Han's dismay.

Then, the envoy from Khitan arrived, announcing the arrival of their prince. The door of throne room slowly, revealing a tall, young man with dark royal Khitan attire. His long black hair was tied back with few bangs unruly. His eyes were fierce but maintaining composures with charming grin. Cheekbones, sharp eyebrows he looked a bit foreign for Khitan prince. With reserved demeanor, he bowed slightly to King Taejo.

"Prince Jing greets to the king of Goryeo."

The Khitan Prince spoke with debonair voice. Despite his age no older than Baek-Ah, his voice and looks were mature as grown man. Soo inwardly breathe in to prevent the anxiety she felt.

"Welcome, Prince Yelü Jing of Khitan." Taejo greeted with hospitality.

Prince Jing flashed his political, prim smile that reveals his dimple until he saw Hae Clan. Yoon brought his forced smile along with Weol and Han. Khitan Prince then moved his gaze towards their cousin Hae Soo who seemed taken back at his eyes. Soo was alarmed with Prince Jing's smirk but all of sudden, the flash of vision appeared of him in Khitan Emperor's robe with dark eyes and cruel smile. Her eyes were wide a little even after her vision was gone.

'Muzong…' Soo mused in thought.

She finally remembered. Emperor Muzong of Khitan. Soo remembered her study from 21st century, learned the history of infamous Khitan Emperor. There was a history written where Shizong was assassinated and Jing was crowned as the next emperor. Muzong was notorious for his interest of hunting, and for his violent, aggressive temper he executed the officials who tried to overthrow him from the throne or commit treason. Although Wang So has a fate of becoming the most powerful king of Goryeo beside his father, Prince Jing is not likely a man to be underestimated. The history textbook has told nothing about Emperor Muzong's intention with Goryeo—which was a relief—but seeing Prince Jing made Soo wished the whole remained as what the textbook has taught her.

* * *

Hae Soo was in the kitchen to grind the herbs and brewing teas, until she heard couple of court ladies with Chae-Ryung approaching to her with apprehensive look.

"What's wrong?" Soo asked.

Two court ladies glanced at one another in concern and anxiety.

"Your cousin asks for your presence." Chae-Ryung explained quickly.

Stopping from her works and let Chae-Ryung takes it over, Soo walked towards the guest room where her cousins wait for her. When the door was opened for her, she could see her older cousins on their seats with the man sitting across them was Khitan Prince who was now glancing at her way by the sound of door opened.

"Come in, Soo." Yoon's gentle, but commanding tone had her enter the room.

Hae Soo obliged her cousin's words and bowed slightly to her cousins and Prince Jing.

"Prince Jing, she's our cousin Hae Soo," Weol managed to introduce his cousin, "she is also a senior court lady of Damiwon."

Khitan prince glanced intently at her.

"Oh, I've heard some deals about you…," Prince Jing said, "you refused to marry off to the king and become a court lady…"

Soo was a bit surprised at Jing's information of her exploited with no hesitation. Remained in her calm self, she admitted.

"Yes. I did." She spoke with no fear.

Prince Jing blinked his eyes at her somewhat defiant demeanor. The eunuch then came and told Soo's cousins for their presence at Cheondeokjeon. As they all left, Soo released her full force to either confront the prince or have a casual talk with him.

"I also learned that you are skilled with cosmetics, herbs, and brewing teas," he continued as he glanced at her, "do you enjoy your life in palace?"

In all honesty, Soo was happy to support and help people she loves. But on the other hand, she knew there are so many selfish, greedy figures lurking in the palace craving to wear the robe of celestial being.

As if knowing her thoughts, Prince of Khitan giggled.

"It is a long journey, achieving to protect your people from the dark place," he spoke, caught her attention, "but I could see the princes and others being very fond of you."

Soo looked up and saw good-natured smile from Khitan Prince. It was unlikely to see such a rare smile from the infamous prince well-known for his cruel temper. Now that she took a closer look, Prince Jing was generally a good-looking man with foreign atmosphere despite being a nomadic man from Northeast Asia. He has a rather unique eye color of combination between dark azure and amber. His face structure was generally mature-looking as his smile formed a dimples. But, she could also see a light scars on his hands and neck as she guessed he enjoys hunting or any sports that are too risky.

"Well, you will also enjoy the sports in Goryeo as I could see you enjoy them back in Khitan." Soo formed a smile.

Prince Jing's eyes opened slightly wide wondering how she figured out his interest for the hunting and sports. Then, laughed heartily, let himself grew more interested in her.

"You are an interesting woman who have a heart enormous enough to talk back." Prince Jing admitted as Soo realized what she had just said.

She only pouted, inwardly face-palmed herself for her boldness kicked in. Her sudden change of expressions made Prince Jing smile, stifling his laughter as he found her attitude cute.

Little did they knew, outside the guest room seven princes and ladies were peeking in from the bushes with one of Ji-Mong's invention it called binoculars. Eun was holding it as younger princes kept asking him what Soo and the prince Jing were talking about.

"I cannot hear what are they saying, but they seem to have a good time!" Eun replied bitterly as he watches.

"Anything else?" Jung asked.

"Well…I see they are laughed at whatever they are talking about and…" then Eun's eyes grew wide, "oh god, they are now going to pavilion…!"

"For the Buddhist's sake…" Jung muttered as he let go, causing Eun to fall.

"I hope that Prince of Khitan not doing anything to her…" Mu worriedly spoke.

"Trust our lady, Crown Prince," Chae-Ryung spoke assuringly, "she's very independent woman. She can take care of herself."

"But we are talking about Prince Jing of Khitan," Yeon-Hwa added, "who knows if he would ask for her to king…"

The princess's guess caused the princes go tense. For some reason, they all could see how Soo can charm everyone she meets. Wook and So frowned at the thought of having additional competition when it comes to her.

* * *

Soo and prince Jing was at pavilion. She was telling him her life in palace and so did he with his life at Khitan. Hearing such boyish side from presumably cruel prince was unlikely but refreshing to her and she guessed she shouldn't have believed in rumors.

"Interesting…so in Hong Hwa-Jin, your clan seems to know such tales." Prince Jing grinned.

"Well, I was the only one who learned the fairytales… I sometimes tell them to princes." Soo said with nostalgic smile.

"Your life in palace sounds peaceful. Unlike in Khitan…we have plenty of ambitious women with strong will to survive," then he glanced at her, "what do you think of princess Yeon-Hwa?"

Soo blinked her eyes twice at him. Then, she giggled.

"You want me to badmouth her or what?" She asked sarcastically.

"I just want to hear your thoughts of her." Prince Jing said.

Both Soo and Prince Jing was aware of Yeon-Hwa's ambitions and the history of her family as a victim of Queen Yoo's schemes and traps. With saddened, but small smile Soo replied.

"She is very ambitious, for she regrets to be born as a woman. But she is very intelligent and knows politics more than me. It is just my prediction, but someday she will have strong capacity in future."

Satisfied with her reply, Khitan Prince smiled.

"You seemed to know how to judge people."

"Still, she have become involved with the palace's cruel intentions. My cousin once told me, she was once a sweet girl."

"So you somehow pity her?" Jing asked as he raised his brow.

"No," Soo smiled, "I understand her."

Prince Jing stared at the woman with wide eyes. Among the women, Hae Soo was modest and intelligent one. She was aware of palace's secrets, yet she doesn't use them for her advantage. Looking at her doe-like eyes, he laughed heartily.

"You sure are unique one, Soo."

Soo wasn't sure if she could take it as a compliment but she saw darker shades of his eyes glowing enigmatically. And she swore his eyes reminded her of Wook, or So.

And just in time, Chae-Ryung called out for Court Lady Hae.

"Milady," Chae-Ryung spoke, "the princes want to see you."

Nodding her head, Soo stood and and bowed slightly to Prince Jing.

"I'm very sorry, your highness…duty calls."

With good-natured smile, Prince Jing nodded his head letting her and her servant follow. His smile turned into a dangerous and somewhat fond one.

"Very unique…," he thought, "for I wouldn't miss my prey for a world."

* * *

Soo approached to Damiwon.

"Greetings, princes…" Soo greeted.

"SOO-YAH! Are you okay? Did something happened?" Eun asked nonstop.

"I'm alright…" Soo replied, tilting her head.

"We were worried sick," Soon-Duk chimed in, "you spent several hours assisting the Khitan Prince and we thought there might be something wrong."

"Don't worry, everyone," the court lady smiled reassuringly, "what could possibly go wrong?"

"I was afraid you would say that." So muttered.

* * *

Another day rose and in the throne room, King Taejo, Soo's cousins, princes, the ladies, and Prince Jing was presented as they were discussing about the alliance. Court ladies—exception of Soo—were serving them teas and pastries.

"Soon, I will be returning to Khitan. It would be such a delight to announce our alliance to Emperor Taizong." Khitan Prince grinned.

Taejo looked at Prince Jing who seemed to be a good mood.

"I assume we are having a same matter in thought?"

Prince Jing smiled.

"Perhaps. What better way to strengthen an alliance between two empires, if not wedlock."

Princes briefly glanced at one another, feeling apprehensive. So and Wook made a darkening expressions. Jung and Eun looked at Baek-Ah, looking concerned. Hae clan leader Yoon frowned as Weol and Han secretly clenched their fist in anxiety.

"Does your father, Emperor Taizong wants a princess married off to Khitan?" King Taejo asked.

"I must admit he would have told me if he think of it, but then again…I think otherwise."

The king squinted his eyes slightly and Ji-Mong looked at Khitan prince nervously.

"What do you propose?" Taejo inquired again.

Prince Yelü Jing take a brief glance at the princes, princesses, and the Hae clans. So and Wook stared at him with grim eyes. Yo and Mu looked unnerved as younger princes were a bit intimidated by his eyes. Then, he smiled.

"I'm asking for Court Lady Hae."

Court Lady Oh's eyes were briefly wide. Princes looked shocked as Mu and Baek-Ah stared at the prince of Khitan with bothered look. Yo glared as Won inwardly lost his consciousness. Chae-Ryung was literally worried for her lady as Yeon-Hwa and Woo-Hee glanced at the door hoping Soo wouldn't hear any of it. Eun and Soon-Duk was also surprised as Jung was holding back his anger and distress.

Biting his lips, Yoon spoke.

"Why her? She barely knows you."

Prince Jing grinned.

"The world is spinning and men will grow as a fool as we need intelligent and wise women to guide us. She's from noble birth, from your family. It doesn't matter anymore since she was proven to be quite…dear to you and all who know her."

The king looked at the prince with indifferent look but his eyes were almost cold.

"Do you intend to keep the official's heiress as hostage?" Taejo asked, his voice were raised with rising anger.

Despite the officials intimidated by the king's impending wrath, Yelü Jing remained composed.

"In all honesty, your majesty…," then his eyes grew fond for the court lady, "I have forgotten so long, of the fact, that I have a heart of a man. She have become dear to me also."

So and Wook swore they would wish they could slash the Khitan Prince's throat. 'Why is it that everyone wants to have her?' All prince and the ladies thought in unison, feared for her life. Knowing the intention the prince have for the girl who Taejo also think of as his daughter, turned to Hae clans.

"You should ask Hae Yoon of Hong Hwa-Jin."

Prince Jing glanced at the leader of Hae clan for he had a complete control of deciding Soo's fate. Yoon made a feign smile, but he spoke in a stern mood.

"I'm sorry, your highness," he spoke to Yelü Jing, "but you cannot marry my cousin."

Yelü Jing's smiled slightly faded, disappointed with the refusal by quickly reverted back to his prim smirk. Satisfied with Hae leader's reply, the king turned to Khitan Prince.

"Well…it is settled. Arranged alliance is all we need." King Taejo said with smile.

All princes grinned victoriously as the ladies sighed in relief.

"Perhaps…" Prince Jing said, "well, I understand. Although next time..I will not be the only one to go back alone."

The Prince Jing dismissed himself politely and marched out of throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Soo was brewing teas and baking pastries. She heard the footsteps from outside Damiwon and she walked outside, only to be attacked by hugs from princes and her friends which caused her to grow confused. Since So was the one to embrace her first.

"What's wrong?" Soo questioned, "something happened?"

"…nothing…" So muttered.

"just happy…" Baek-Ah added with gleeful look.

Ignoring her curiosity and bewilderment, she hugged them all with smile. Like a mother embracing her children. Watching them from afar, Crown Prince, King Taejo, Choi Ji-Mong, and Court Lady Oh smiled.


End file.
